Perfect
by lotrelmo1992
Summary: Blaine's new friend Sebastian makes Kurt question himself. Makes him strive to be perfect! But what happens when it goes a little too far! TRIGGER WARNINGS: Anorexia, Self-Harm, Graphic Detail, and Language. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! **

**This story is my second to go on Fanfiction and I'm super excited about it. I hope everyone who enjoyed my first fic titled Blaine vs. Karofsky will enjoy this one as well. But I worn you that this story is a sad one. I hope that everyone who reads this is at least sixteen and mature. This story is rated M for a reason. **

**It contains the following triggers:**** Anorexia, Self-Harm, Language, and Graphic Details.****I think that's everything but if something else comes up I will warn you of it. **

**Please know that I do not in anyway promote Anorexia or Self-Harm! SO PLEASE DO NOT take this story in that way. If you struggle with any Eating Disorder or Self-Harm or Depression of any form, I encourage you to seek professional help. Things can get better if you just allow yourself to seek the help that is out there. **

**Reviews are pure joy! I implore you to leave comments so I can know what my readers enjoy and what they don't so that way I can improve as a writer and give you better storys to read. **

**I'd like to throw a shout out to my amazing beta teamdelena1! She's an amazing beta and a great author too so check out her stuff as well. **

**Okay on to the story: Remember reviews are love! **

P**erfect**

**Chapter One: I've had enough**

I sullenly watched as Sebastian openly checked out my boyfriend for the tenth time in the past five minutes. Blaine and I had been sitting at the Lima Bean, spoiling ourselves with peppermint cappuccinos as we talked merrily about our first Christmas as a couple, which was only a few weeks away, then, out of nowhere, **he** showed up with that smirk firmly in place as he gave Blaine a small box and told him not to open it till he was alone.

I wanted to pitch the present across the room but Blaine politely tucked it into his bag as Sebastian took a seat beside him. Sebastian tossed me a wink that made my skin crawl as he and Blaine struck up a conversation, completely ignoring me.

Now, nine minutes and thirteen seconds into Sebastian's unwanted presence, I was seething at the man. He looked at Blaine who just smiled as he sipped his coffee. Blaine caught my eyes and a look of concern flashed in his until they were back on Sebastian, who was once again talking about how wonderful Blaine was. I looked down at my coffee, purely annoyed with this by now. "You know, I'm going to head home.",I said and got up, grabbing my bag.

"What?",Blaine asked, sitting up and looking at me with those big, confused, golden eyes. I rolled my eyes, there was only so much of this "_innocent Blaine just being nice to the new warbler_" thing that I could take. Blaine was oblivious but he wasn't stupid! I continued walking and heard Blaine get up to follow me. "Kurt!",Blaine said as he gently stopped and turned me to face him, "Where are you going? I thought we were going to go to the mall after this to pick out a Christmas present for my dad together?",Blaine asked and I looked back and saw Sebastian looking at Blaine's ass with that stupid smirk still on his stupid face.

"Well maybe Sebastian can help you with that.",Blaine's eyebrows lowered in confusion but I just went on, "Yeah, maybe he can be your boyfriend and just trail you all the time telling you how sickeningly wonderful he finds you.",I snapped and turned to leave again, only to have Blaine grab my arm again making me let out a sigh of annoyance. Couldn't he see that I was pissed and didn't want to be here anymore!

"Kurt, I've told you, Sebastian means..."

"_Nothing to you,_ yeah sure he doesn't.",I finished and Blaine gave me those puppy dog eyes and that usually turned me to goo, but this time they just made me want to smack them right out of Blaine's head, "Blaine! You've told **me **that, but have you ever once told Sebastian?",I asked and he looked down and bit his lip, "Yeah, that's what I thought.",I said as I watched the guilt flash across his face, "Do you want to know why you haven't told him?" Blaine looked at the wall then back into my eyes with that pout back in place, "It's because you like it!",I said the words with all the loathing I could muster. Not towards him, but towards the fact that I knew he liked having Sebastian around, even if it was just for the ego boost, "You like having mister handsome new warbler following you around, telling you how sexy you are, how your God's gift to the New Directions, and how utterly fantastic you are in general. But **I **don't have to sit around and watch you let him fawn over you. **I've** had enough!",I said and with that I walked out of the Lima Bean, leaving my boyfriend to pout.

I didn't really care that I left Blaine without a ride back home. He could always get one from _Sebastian_! I'm sure the little snake would just be giddy to give Blaine a _ride_ home! Slamming my car door shut, I turned on the engine. When Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda came blasting through the speakers I pulled my I-pod from the jack and threw it in the passenger seat, where, of course, Blaine had forgotten his scarf. He'd have to come by and get it later. I just needed to be angry for awhile and Wicked would only cheer me up.

I was almost home when my phone began to buzz. I ignored it the first few times, knowing it was Blaine, but after the constant buzzing became too much for my current short fuse to take, I picked up the phone and looked at it, surprised to find that it wasn't Blaine who had been blowing up my inbox, but one Santana Lopez. Sighing, I pulled into the parking lot of a small donuts shop so I wouldn't get in a crash. Right now, with my current pissed off state, I didn't trust myself to multitask very well. After putting the car in park I looked at the texts.

_-Hey lady face come over, I want to talk to you. (5:32)_

_-I know it's shocking that __**I **__would want to talk to __**you **__but sadly I have no choice. (5:35)_

_-Come on Hummel, fine, I take back the lady face bit. (5:37)_

_-Um Hello! What are you and Blainers having a hot fuckfest? (5:40)_

_-Look Hummel, I've got a bottle of diet coke with your name on it... (5:45)_

I sighed, _after five texts which all sounded pretty urgent, s_he must really need to talk. _ Especially if she was so desperate that she was offering diet coke. _I decided I had better answer before she released all of her wrath on me on Monday. So I clicked the reply button and typed my response.

_What Satan? _After a few minutes my phone buzzed again.

_What took so long?_

_I do have a life of my own._

_What were you and the hobbit braiding each others hair?_

_You wanted to talk to me Santana. So talk._

_Wow Grumpy, and I believe my words were I want you to come over._

_Well, I'm not driving out to Lima Heights, so you'll just have to come over to my house._

_What's got your pink panties in a bunch?_

_You coming or not?_

_FINE! I'll be over in 30._

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone into the passenger seat, it landed right next to my discarded I-pod. Suddenly the phone buzzed again. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today; I thought we had finished this conversation. Picking up my phone I opened the message.

_You were right I'm sorry 3 B_

I shook my head. I would love to tell Blaine what he could do with his "_sorry_." But I didn't want to really talk to him right now. So I full on threw my phone into the seat next to me not really caring so much where it landed. Then I put my car in drive and drove the rest of the way home, seething the whole way.

**I'd love to hear what you thought, please leave me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thank you everyone for all the story alerts and favorite storys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and wanting to see more :) Special thanks to ****Sparky()**** and ****goldenconverse**** for being my first reviewers :) Yayyyy! Also thanks to my beta teamdelena1 who works just as hard as I do on this story thanks to my numerous grammar mistakes that luckily you guys don't have to deal with thanks to her hard work lol. **

**Okay down to business, once again I want to warn everyone that this is a Rated M story and it does have mature themes! Also the characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me. they were created by Ryan Murphy and his staff and therefore belong to him and FOX. So I own nothing but the plot! But anyway on to the story! Reviews are love so please leave me some! **

**Chapter Two: The Mirror tells all**

When I arrived home I was a little less pissed but a whole lot sadder. I walked into the house and heard Rachel gasp as she and Finn separated on the couch. "Oh it's just Kurt.",she said and Finn smiled as he leaned into another kiss, "Hi Kurt.",she said as she got off the couch, letting Finn sit there with un-kissed puckered lips. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek which I leaned into. "Uh oh, what's wrong?",she asked and I let out a dramatic sigh knowing she'd understand. She nodded and pulled me gently by the hand, sitting me on the couch beside Finn. "Tell me what happened.",she said as she sat beside me.

"Yes by all means.",Finn said, clearly upset by the interruption, but Rachel and I ignored him.

"It's just Blaine.",I grumbled and Rachel took my hand, "And Sebastian.",I said and Rachel shook her head.

"He's still doing it huh?",she asked and I nodded. Rachel was my best friend, of course, I've bitched to her a couple times about this.

"Wish I was.",Finn grumbled and Rachel shot him an amused smile while I shot him my ultimate bitch face before continuing.

"He's still just sitting there, **letting** Sebastian... you know, gush over him!",I said and Rachel once again nodded, "Sometimes I just wonder...",I sighed letting my sentence hang there. I didn't want to tell Rachel that sometimes I've wondered that now that I've put out for Blaine, Blaine would be more willing to move on from me. Now that the challenge is gone or something stupid like that.

"Wonder what?",Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm going to go upstairs, I just need to clear my head. When Santana gets here, just send her up." I said tiredly as I got up.

"Oh sure let's make it a party.",Finn grumbled but I heard Rachel agree as I walked up the stairs.

In my room, I tossed my bag on the bed before I sat down on the stool of my vanity and looked at myself in the mirror.

_ God I'm pale, _I thought and touched my cheek. My eyes met my reflection and I looked at the blue, green, gray color of them. Then my eyes traveled down to my lips; _ugh they are so girly and thin_. I thought before looking at my whole face again. Sebastian had once told me that I had a bad case of the "gay face" and I knew he was right. Even my physical appearance screamed _"Gay Gay Gay!" I_ groaned and ducked my head. That's when I noticed, _the little roll! _"Oh GOD!",I cried as my head snapped up and my eyes looked at myself in the mirror as my hands grabbed my chin. I then pulled up my shirt and looked down at my stomach. I slowly grabbed at the loose skin. "Oh No.",I whimpered and looked up with tear filled eyes. "_That's why Blaine is leaving me! __**I'M FAT!**_**"**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's visit. **

**Reviews are love! **

**Chapter Three: Pear Hips**

I was still at my vanity when Santana walked in. She wore a leopard print jacket and a pair of tight black pants complimented by a pair of stilettos. Her long black hair hung loosely with a matching leopard head band to hold it back. "Your make up is perfect darling.",she teased as she walked in. I blinked away the tears and turned to face her.

"Nice to see you too.",I said dryly and she plopped on the bed with a shrug. I waited a moment but when she appeared to be content just looking around my room I cleared my throat, "Um, you wanted to talk?"

"Can you believe the dwarf and Pillsbury dough boy are down there together?",she asked with a disgusted grimace and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to play this game with Santana, "I hope she doesn't get her beard stuck in his blubber.",she said with a shudder and I looked at myself in the mirror and down at my middle pitifully, "So where is your better half?",she asked and I shook my head.

"Out.",I said and nodded towards her, "Yours?",I asked and she shrugged.

"Out.",she answered and I nodded, "Anyway down to business, the smell of hairspray and pauperri in here is making me dizzy.",she snipped but I nodded.

"Yes down to business.",I said and she looked down at her hands.

"Um, I need... I need to,",she stumbled over her question before sighing, "okay fine, I need you to tell me what I do if I were to... be feeling Britney slipping away.",Santana said and I felt my face scrunch up in confusion.

"Huh?",I asked because why in the heck would Santana be asking me about that? She sighed and put her hands on her slim hips.

"Listen lady! You and Blaine are the ONLY ones out of the entire glee club who have been able to keep a loving relationship going as long as you have,besides boy Chang and Tina. So I figure you'd be the best person to go to over this."

I had never thought about it, but she was right. Mine and Blaine's relationship did exceed any of the failed couples that my fellow Glee club members ever tried. Rachel and Finn's on again off again thing didn't count really. But right now was not a great time to ask me what you do when you feel someone slipping away. Because Blaine was slipping away and here I was talking to Santana. "Plus I wanted to know if I could borrow that pair of jeans you wore last week. I have the same pair but mine are kind of small on me and I figured in yours I'd have plenty of room.",I tried to suppress the _"you cow"_ that my mind immediately added to the end of her sentence. I let out a sigh and looked at her.

"I don't know what to tell you Santana, everything between Blaine and I is... perfect.",I lied but accidentally hissed the last word. Santana sighed seeming to have not noticed the hiss.

"I thought so. I just thought maybe you would be able to help. But I knew your relationship is just sugar and spice and everything nice.",she sighed and looked at the picture of Blaine and I at last years prom by my bed. _I was so thin in that picture..._ _we were happier back then. Why haven't I noticed before that I've been gaining weight like crazy! I'm practically as big as a house! _"Well, I guess I can always try getting relationship advice from Quinn.",Santana spoke mostly to herself which was good because I wasn't really listening anyway. And if I had been I would have totally warned her against that thought, "So what about those jeans, may I borrow them?",she asked cutting off my train of thought. I nodded before getting up and grabbing the jeans off their hanger in the closet.

"These?",I asked and held them out to her.

"Yeah, thanks pear hips.",she said and held them up to her waist. My breath caught and I looked at my hips in the mirror. Tears sprung into my eyes and I turned away from Santana.

"So, are we done here?",I asked and she gave me a raised eyebrow.

"What don't like me here THAT much?",she asked and I didn't say anything, "Well fine.",she said and scooted off the bed, "See you around.",she said and pinched my fat cheek as she walked out of the room.

I silently walked back over to my mirror and looked at myself as I sat back down. "Pear hips.",I spoke softly before putting my face in my hands and allowing myself to sob uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger Warning: This is where things get serious! RATED M! **

**First appearance of the Hummel-Hudson's! Someone makes a surprise visit! And Kurt decides something! **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

**Chapter Four: Dinner**

Isat crying in my room until I heard my Dad call for me to come downstairs for dinner. I shook my head as a silent refusal to my father's request. I didn't need to eat, I was already too fat and Blaine was going to leave me!

"**Kurt! **Dinner!",my dad called again sounding more insistent. I wiped my eyes and felt my stomach growl. _No!_ I thought to myself sternly. _You don't need to be fed! You Cow!_

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel if you don't come down now you're going to bed hungry.",Dad called and I shook my head again, willing away the rumbling in my stomach. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Kurt?",I recognized the voice as Rachel's and quickly looked at my red eyes in the mirror before pinching my cheeks and trying to make myself look as presentable as I could as Rachel continued to knock on the door. Once I decided I'd be alright I walked over to the door.

"Tell my Dad I'm not hungry.",I told her through the wood.

"Kurt open the door, I can barely hear you.",she said and I sighed before opening the door a bit.

"Kurt, have you been crying?",she asked her voice full of concern as she pushed the door open wider. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. Rachel looked at me with a strange look before she smiled softly, "Don't cry Kurt, everything will get better with Blaine, you'll see.",she said and touched my arm. I nodded in appreciation for her comment, "You know it's really too bad you're not coming downstairs. Burt said Carole made your favorite. She's going to be so hurt…",I sighed and looked down at my stomach, which was growling and giving me away. Rachel heard the growl and smiled up at me knowingly.

"Fine, I'll eat.",I sighed and Rachel gave me a wide smile as she took my hand.

I heard Carole and Finn laughing about something in the dining room as we got downstairs, but when I walked into the dining room I didn't expect to see four people sitting around the table waiting for us. I stopped in my tracks as I took in Blaine sitting there laughing with my family. Blaine looked up at me and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Excuse me for a moment please.",he said and got approval from Carole. Neither she nor my dad had noticed my presence at the door. Blaine walked over and took my hand from Rachel to pull me into the living room. Rachel let me go even when I gave her a look that was pure hatred for her trickery. Because I had noticed Carole had not made my favorite dish, she had made an old casserole that she and a twelve year old Finn had created one night before she had to go to work. She called it quick and cheap casserole. This was all a plot to get me and Blaine to talk.

"Hi.",Blaine spoke softly once we were away from the noise. His hand came up to stroke my cheek but I pulled away. Mostly because I didn't want him to feel how chubby my cheek had gotten, "Kurt, I wanted to text you but, you know that stupid mall doesn't allow anyone a signal.",Blaine said and I shook my head in disgust.

"So you still went, WITH HIM!",I hissed and a fresh round of tears threatened to spill.

"No, I cut him loose right after you left the Lima Bean. I've told you darling, he's nothing to me.",Blaine said and I repressed the urge to repeat my previous point, that it didn't matter what Blaine told me, all that mattered is what Blaine told Sebastian, but instead I just nodded softly. I didn't have enough energy to argue, "Your Dad invited me over, I came here to apologize.",he said and I nodded again, "I brought you your favorite pistachio ice cream from that shop in the mall that we always go to.",Blaine said, obviously trying to get some happiness out of me, but I only nodded once more. _Do I __look like I need pistachio ice cream?_ I thought as my stomach grumbled again, "You want to go eat?",he asked and I looked down at the floor and nodded again, "Okay.",Blaine said and wrapped his arm around me as we walked back into the dining room. I just noticed how close Blaine had to get to me to be able to reach all the way around my back. _God it's sickening._ I thought silently as Blaine and I took our places and began to make our plates.

I made sure to take a tiny helping of the main dish and completely pass up on the dinner rolls which usually I loved w_hich is probably why I look this way. _ Carole and my dad exchanged a look before continuing their meal in silence, which I was grateful for. I nearly cried at every bite I took. I could literally feel every bite slide down my throat to store in my hips. Blaine's helping was at least double of mine and he ate it quickly as he continued a conversation with the rest of the family. _Lucky Blaine could eat anything and still be beautiful, _I thought enviously at my boyfriend. Blaine looked over at me. "You want some more Kurt? You barely had any.",he said offering his plate to me. But I shook my head and looked down at my food to try and hide the tears in my eyes. Every bite was one more reason for Blaine to leave me.

I finished my meal with a trembling lip. "Excuse me.",I muttered as I rose from my seat. Blaine got up to follow but I shook my head at him before walking out of the room. Once I was out of sight, I allowed a few tears to make their way down my cheek. I climbed the stairs two at a time hoping to burn away any of the impending fat that the food I just ate was threatening to create. Once I was at the top, I walked into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I went to stand in front of the mirror and looked down at the porcelain sink. I stood there for a long moment before looking up at myself. _Blaine would love me more if I was perfect. He would love me more if I was thin like Sebastian. I could be thin like Sebastian. It would help me get into NYADA if I wasn't as big as a house when I auditioned._ My eyes locked with my reflection as my lips trembled. I knew what I had to do and with a silent nod I walked over and leaned over the toilet.

**if you like the story you'll review! And heck even if you don't, point is I want to know what you're thinking! Never know a review might inspire a new chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi There Everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. But anyway thank you everyone for their favorite stories and story alerts. You don't know how good it makes me feel knowing that people actually want to read the stories that I write :) But I want to throw a couple special shout outs to a couple people: to: ****goldenconverse, ChrisColferLovesYouBack, JMarieAllenPoe , Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, Pleachen2 , and klainelover139 for their awesome reviews! As I told you in the last chapter REVIEWS FUEL UPDATES! so please review! and To: teamdelena1 for being my beta and for all her hard work editing my grammar mistakes. **

**Now then onto the story which I know you've all been waiting for (once again sorry about the wait lol) Here we go!**

**Chapter Five: The Size 10**

Meals went on like that for the next two weeks. As Blaine still greeted Sebastian with a smile, I was reminded again and again that I wasn't enough to keep Blaine's attention. Of course I didn't call Blaine out on it anymore because now I understood, I was the one with the problem not him._ I mean why wouldn't a guy like a hunky thin warbler to come around and give him an ego boost every now and again especially if he had to be seen with me all day. It had to be hard for him._ I began taking pills to help me lose my appetite and I would walk almost everywhere even though the snow was beginning to fall and my dad often protested. But I made sure to keep my secret to myself because I knew no one else would understand that this is what I needed to do to make myself feel good. They would say I was sick or needed help or something. When really I'm fine, it was just what I had to do.

I made sure to find ways to make sure no one caught me. At dinner I began taking normal portions but cutting them up into small pieces while I took maybe four bites total, but it appeared to my family that I had eaten almost everything. Then, I'd throw up whatever contents that were in my stomach and made sure to always have my I-pod on to cover up the noise.

Blaine was completely oblivious to it as well and I liked that, he would think I was petty if he ever found out. He was big on self-acceptance and all that. But I had already lost fifteen pounds. Whenever I would get hungry I'd eat a nutrition bar then go barf it up, that way my stomach shut up but I didn't keep all the calories. It was a very simple process.

It was now exactly a week until Christmas Eve and I was out with Blaine looking at shop windows as we walked down the street on a snowy night. I rested my head on my boyfriend's shoulder as we walked.

"You're in such great shape.",I heard myself say as I ran my hand up and down his torso. For some reason I had become obsessed with how perfect Blaine's body was lately. Blaine chuckled and took the hand that was running over his stomach.

"Thank you. But you've told me that like six times this week. I'm glad you like what you see.",he said and kissed my nose, "Hey, what about some hot chocolate?",Blaine asked as he led me over to a small stand. I scrunched up my face in disgust. _Didn't he know how fattening one cup of hot chocolate was?_

"No I don't want any.",I said and Blaine looked at me, "You go ahead.",I said and Blaine shrugged before ordering a medium hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Once he had it we continued walking while Blaine sipped at the warm liquid.

"Mmm that's good, you sure you don't want a sip?",Blaine asked holding it out to me. I shook my head again.

"No, I'm fine love.",I said and buried my nose in Blaine's coat. The smell of the warm chocolate was making my mouth water.

"You haven't been eating much lately, Kurt. are you feeling okay?",Blaine asked before taking another sip of his delicious drink.

"I'm fine.",I huffed as I tried not to breathe in the scent.

"Mmm, how about a pretzel?",Blaine asked as he pointed to a stand down the street, I groaned in frustration.

"**Is that all you ever talk about? Food!",**I snapped, causing Blaine to stop and look at me.

"Well, I… um…",Blaine mumbled, causing me to quickly feel ashamed of my outburst. It wasn't his fault he could eat anything and stay beautiful while I blew up like a balloon. I shook my head apologetically before kissing Blaine quickly on the lips.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just tired.",I said, even though Blaine kept looking at me with that half confused, half scared look in his eyes. I just wanted to make that look go away. It was unnerving, "Get a pretzel if you want to, I'm going to go into this store here and try on one of those sweaters in the window.",I said before kissing his cheek and walking into the store.

Just my luck that the warm store smelt like sugar cookies, I cleared my throat and tried to ignore it. That was the problem with Christmas, food was everywhere! A young blonde in a Santa hat walked up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Well hi there, my name is Jenna. Can I help you find a gift for your lucky lady today.",she said and I noticed the southern accent that was almost gone but still noticeable.

"No actually, I'm here to try on a few things.",I said and her smile faltered before growing again. I was well aware that this was a women's clothing store, but that had never stopped me before. As I've always said _fashion has no gender_. I looked around and saw a cute pair of black skinny jeans that would go perfect with the sweater I was planning on wearing to Christmas dinner. I picked up a pair and looked at her expectantly as I waited to be shown to the dressing room. She looked at the pants then at me.

"Sugar pie, I don't think those will fit you. How about a bigger size?",she asked and went to the rack where I had pulled the pants from.

"Why won't these fit?",I asked even though I knew it was because of my "pear hips."

"Oh pumpkin, you know that women's sizes are smaller than men's. That's a size four petite, I mean you'd have to be anorexic for those to fit you!",she said with a giggle then pulled out a pair, "Try a size 10.",she suggested as she held them out to me. I swallowed my pride and forced a small smile as I grabbed the size ten and handed back the size four, "Dressing rooms are round back sweat pea. Let me know if you need any help.",she said and I softly thanked her before walking back to the dressing rooms, tears starting to form in my eyes. _Everyone can see how fat I am, even a random sales clerk!_

Once I was in the dressing room I pulled off my jeans, trying my hardest to not look down at my thighs, which were as round as tree trunks. I looked at the size ten and sighed before pulling them on. I felt my tears run down my cheeks in anger and embarrassment as I struggled to pull the pants over said thighs. _God why am I such a fat cow!_

Suddenly I heard the voice of Jenna at the entrance of the store, "Howdy pudding, my name is Jenna. Can I help you find a gift for your lucky lady today?"

"No, actually my boyfriend is in here somewhere.",I heard Blaine say before I quickly wiped my tears away and pulled my own jeans back on.

"The cutie who was trying on skinny jeans?",she said and I could almost hear Blaine's smile widen.

"That's the one.",he said and Jenna giggled.

"He's in dressing room number four cookie.",she said and I couldn't help but notice her obsession with food names_ or was it just my imagination_? Suddenly I saw Blaine's loafers appear under the door of my dressing room.

"Kurt?",he said and I opened the door with the size ten folded over my arm. I hoped my face seemed as bright and optimistic as I was trying to make it.

"Hey cutie.",I said and kissed his cheek as I walked back out into the store. I placed the size ten on the rack Jenna had gotten it from.

"Didn't fit?",Blaine asked touching the pants and I swallowed back the tears before turning to him with a wide smile.

"No, I just decided I already had a better pair in my closet. Are you ready to get back?",I asked as I linked my arm in his.

"Sure.",he said and we both waved to Jenna who waved enthusiastically from the register.

"So how was your pretzel?",I asked and Blaine looked at me.

"I didn't have a pretzel.",he said and I rolled my eyes. I could smell the pretzel on his breath and he still had a bit of melted butter on the corner of his mouth.

"Babe, I can smell it on you.",I said with a bit of a nudge to his side. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well fine, I was hungry, and since when did I start dating a basset hound.",he said with a chuckle and I knew it was a joke but all I could think of was how a basset hound's face drooped.

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Be-lated Christmas everyone lol This chapter is just a little Klaine Christmas Fluff but who doesn't love a little Klaine Fluff? Reviews are inspiration so please please please Review!**

**Chapter Six: Christmas Morning**

"Kurt wake up.",I heard whispered quietly into my dream of being beautiful and making Blaine happy. I tried to ignore it as I rolled away from the heavy weight of a body against my side. Suddenly there was a chuckle then a soft pair of lips pressed to my ear, "It's Christmas baby.",suddenly I smiled as I opened my eyes to see my beautiful boyfriend smiling down at me, "Merry Christmas Kurt.",he said before giving me a soft, wonderful, beautiful, amazing Christmas morning kiss.

Once we broke apart I felt my smile touch my ears. "Merry Christmas Blaine.",I said and his smile sparkled. _God he was perfect,_ I hoped this kind of morning would be in every Christmas memory for the rest of my life, "Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here so early?",I asked and he chuckled as he pulled me till I was sitting up.

"Remember, my parents are going to the Bahamas for Christmas. So I'm spending mine with you. They left late last night,",Blaine said as he peppered my face with kisses.

"Oh, right," I said and smiled at him.

"I got you something." he said and I blinked in surprise. We had agreed to not get each other anything this year because we both knew we couldn't afford it. He smiled as though reading my mind,"Don't worry it only cost me about fifty cents.",he said and I held back the snobbish remark that came to mind. He held out a small red box with a gold bow on top. I just looked at it for a long moment, "Well aren't you going to open it?",he asked and I looked up into his eyes before smiling and taking the box. I lifted the lid and there in the box was a small ring made out of gum wrappers. I gasped, for being wrappers it had amazing detail and caught the light beautifully.

"Blaine...",I said and he smiled wider than ever before.

"Do you like it darling?",he asked and took my hand.

"It's a ring.",I stated the obvious and he chuckled.

"Yes it is.",he said then kissed the hand he was holding, "Kurt,",he said softly as he took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee, "This is a promise ring, with this ring I promise to love you forever and ever. I also hope** you'll** wear it as a promise to** allow** me to make all your dreams come true for the rest of our lives.",he said as he slipped the ring on my finger where one day my engagement ring will go, "Wear it as a promise, that whenever you're sad or alone and I can't be there to physically wrap my own arms around you, that you'll look at it and know that I love you and I'll always have my arms wrapped around you, my arms and my heart.",he said and by this time tears were pouring down my face,"Will you accept it Kurt?",he asked and I gave him a watery smile.

"Well it looks so nice where it is so, why not.",I said with all the love and sarcasm I could muster as I looked down at my hand. He chuckled before standing up and taking my face in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Kurt.",he said before kissing me softly but still making me melt like butter.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Christmas! Well... at least it is in the story lol. **

**Reviews are love so please leave me some :) **

**Chapter Seven: Merry Christmas**

Christmas Day continued beautifully. I helped Carol in the kitchen, along with Rachel, while Finn, Dad, and Blaine sat in the living room watching the game. Even though I didn't eat anymore I still loved to cook. If anything I loved it even more, though I couldn't tell you why.

"OH! Kurt we need to make sweet potatoes for Finn they're his favorite. This is our first Christmas together and everything needs to be perfect!" Rachel told me hurriedly but Carol touched her shoulder and pointed to the bowl on the counter.

"You think I don't know my boy?" she joked as she and Rachel shared a smile.I heard Blaine laugh in the living room and smiled as I stirred the Christmas pudding. My ring would catch the light every time I lifted my hand and Rachel and Carol began talking about the wonderfulness that was my boyfriend. Finn and Dad were romantic with their presents too, but my Blaine by far took the cake. _Mmm cake... NO!_

It was almost time for dinner to be served; Rachel and I were cutting the turkey as Carol set the table. "Kurt, I must say I'm impressed." Rachel said, as she grabbed a carrot from the vegetable tray in front of us.

"With what?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You, you've been losing weight and looking as trim as ever."

"Why thank you Rachel!" I cooed and she smiled even though it didn't touch her eyes.

"Not that you need a diet at all!" she said with a little nudge to my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and continued to carve the bird. "But Kurt, I think this new diet is moving a little quickly, don't you?" she said and I lowered my eyebrows. "I mean your clothes are hanging off you today and they weren't a week ago."

"Yeah Rachel that's the point of a diet." I told her and she sighed.

"I know Kurt, but I just wonder..." she paused for a long moment as she looked me over, "I just have to know. This diet of yours, it's healthy right?" she asked and I rolled my eyes once more.

"Of course it is Rach. It's just effective, that's all." I said as I walked the turkey over to the table. She followed me but didn't say anything. Blaine walked in and touched my arm as I placed the turkey in the middle of the table. He had a candy cane in his mouth when I looked up at him.

"Candy? Blaine we're about to eat!" I scorned and heard Carol whisper to my dad something about a married couple. Blaine smiled around the candy before pulling it out of his mouth with a '_pop._'

"Want a lick?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No thank you, go put it away. We don't want your spit on the table cloth." I said as I straightened the silver ware at the place in front of me.

"Come on Kurt, one lick isn't going to hurt. Plus we're about to pig out on turkey and stuffing anyway." he said holding the peppermint stick to my face. _Of course, he had no idea that I for one would NOT be stuffing myself with a whole bunch of calories today. _I gave another protest as I found the napkin to be crooked too. "Please?" Blaine asked with those stupid puppy dog eyes. I sighed and gave a tiny little lick to the candy cane. Barely enough to get a taste but Blaine smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you." he said before wrapping the candy up and going to put it away as I told him. I watched him go before I let the hate fall on myself. _What are you trying to do push him away faster?_

Then Blaine returned and it was time for dinner.

A prayer was said that thanked God for the birth of his son and asked him to bless the food that would nourish our bodies, _THEIR bodies and if nourish is what you wanted to call it then fine. I called it unwanted fat._ Then forks were moving and laughter was spreading around the room. I used my cutting method as I listened to Rachel tell Finn that while his star was romantic, Blaine had given ME at least some kind of bling. Blaine and I shared a smile before he turned back to his mashed potatoes. "This turkey is so moist." My dad said and everyone murmured their agreements.

Once we were done we all retired into the living room to cuddle on the couch with our lovers and watch old Christmas movies. While we were watching Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer I made a comment about how Hermi the Elf looked a lot like Jeff the Warbler. Blaine bust out laughing so hard that I rolled off him. He hadn't stopped laughing as he helped me up and I wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes. But eventually he settled down after sending Jeff a humorous text.

Then the doorbell rang and we all looked up. I looked at my dad who looked just as confused as I was. No one ever came over on Christmas. They were all usually with their own families. He kissed Carol's forehead before getting up to answer it. I rested my head back on Blaine's chest, figuring whoever it was would give their Christmas wishes to my dad and then leave. Blaine was running his hand smoothly up and down the side of my face, almost putting me to sleep, and no one would make me move from this comfortable spot.

"Kurt, Blaine." My dad said as he walked back into the living room. We both looked up and I'm pretty sure our jaws dropped at the same time.

**BUM BUM BUM! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there and thank you for all the story alerts and favorites! Also thank you to ****klainelover139 and JMarieAllenPoe for your reviews :) Also Everyone give teamdelena1 a big hug for her beta work! Thanks a bunch girl! **

**So is everyone ready to see who's at the door? IS THE SUSPENCE KILLING U? Well I won't make you wait a moment longer, but please review if you want more :) **

**Chapter Eight: Sweet Potatoes or Regular Potatoes**

Blaine and I sat there with our jaws hanging open as we looked up at the last person I wanted to be here. "Your friend stopped by." Dad said and clapped Sebastian Smythe on the shoulder.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas." he said as he handed my Dad a bottle of wine. I glared at him over Blaine's shoulder. _How dare he enter my home!___Rachel and Finn exchanged a look then looked over at me.

"Get out." I growled and all eyes were now on me.

"Now Kurt you don't kick a guest out on Christmas." My dad said and I looked at him. _Yes you do if that guest is most certainly NOT welcome!_ "Why don't you get Sebastian here a plate?" he asked and I scoffed. _Like I was really going to let that worm eat the food I worked so hard to prepare._

"I'll get it." I heard Blaine sigh as he gently leaned me into a sitting position so he could squeeze out from under me. I looked at him in total shock. But he avoided me and walked up to Sebastian. "Merry Christmas." he said and shook Sebastian's hand. I watched the scene and saw Sebastian's smirk spread across his face. My eyes filled with tears. _Even after everything! I still wasn't perfect enough. _I watched my boyfriend walk into the kitchen with Sebastian at his heels. I looked down at the ring sadly.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen and felt Sebastian right behind me. "So what are you doing here? At Kurt's house? On Christmas?" I asked slowly. _Because I really couldn't think of why Sebastian would come to Kurt's house when he KNEW Kurt didn't like him._

"Well, my family left me at Dalton for Christmas and I overheard Nick tell Jeff you were spending Christmas here. So I figured we could be little orphan Annie's at Daddy Kurt-buck's place together." He said with a teasing tone but I just looked away.

"Sebastian, Kurt's not happy about this." I said and Sebastian looked up at me with wide innocent eyes.

"What? I thought we were all friends after our night at Scandals together?" He asked and I gave him a small smile. _I wanted to say" __yeah right we are__! __**I**__ don't even like you." But I have this horrible problem with being too polite. _"We are aren't we?" He asked and I looked down at the empty plate in my hands.

"Of course we are." I mumbled before moving over to the table. "So, what do you feel like, Kurt, Rachel, and Carol made a delicious meal." I said as I cut a piece of turkey for him.

"So he works in the kitchen with the rest of the women huh, how sweet." he said and looked down at Kurt's plate. Which was still covered in bits of cut up food all mixed together. _He had eaten most of his meal but he never seemed to finish all of it. It was probably because of this new diet he was on. _"Who has the digestive problem?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"Kurt probably doesn't want your fingers in his food. He may want to finish that later." I told him as I began loading his plate with sweet potatoes and stuffing. He removed his hand from the edge of the plate and followed me around the table.

"So are you having a Merry Christmas Blaine?" he asked and I nodded.

"I am actually thank you for asking." I said and he smiled.

"I love your bow tie. The little Christmas trees bring out the green in your eyes." He said and I felt his eyes look me over. I couldn't help the shiver that passed through me. Whenever Sebastian was around I always felt naked.

"Kurt's parents got it for me so I could wear it tonight." I said and he smiled.

"Isn't that sweet." He purred as he walked towards me slowly. If this was a game of cat and mouse, this poor little mouse was cornered!

"Here's your plate." I said handing it to him trying to put something between us. But his hand's wrapped around mine as he grabbed the plate.

"Blaine." he whispered as he got really close, so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, not bothering to hide the quiver in my voice, he smiled and I really felt like the mouse!

"Mistletoe." he breathed and I looked up and sure enough there was mistletoe that I had hung earlier in hopes to trick Kurt under it. _Now the spider was caught in his own web_. Sebastian smiled and leaned towards me, I leaned back as far as I could. His lips were just about to brush mine when…

"Blaine is everything alright in here!" Rachel's voice rang out before she walked into the room giving me just enough time to pull away from Sebastian. "You're taking an awfully long time." She said as she entered.

"No, Sebastian just couldn't decide between sweet potatoes or regular." I said quickly and she looked from Sebastian to me before nodding.

"Well, it's time for presents." She said before walking out of the room. Sebastian looked at me before leaning in to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." he said before taking his plate and following Rachel's path out of the room.

**You know you want to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Pie**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Sebastian sat on the other side of Blaine eating his turkey as he watched us open our presents. I kept my arm tight around Blaine's even when it was one of our turns to open a gift. I received a new Gucci sweater from Carole. _One that I would sadly have to take back because it was meant to be tight but would show far too much side blubber_. I got a three hundred dollar gift card from my Dad and Finn. _I knew that was coming, Dad never knew what to give me and Finn was helpless at shopping._ Rachel got me a copy of Broadway's greatest hits. Telling me to warm up my pipes for next year when we would move to New York and be on the next edition of the CD. Sebastian snorted but covered it up with a cough. Having him here was completely ruining my Christmas.

Blaine received a pair of candy cane striped pants from Rachel. My dad and Carole had already given him the bow tie which he was now wearing. Finn gave him a pig that he could pay two dollars a month to keep feed so he could be dinner to a bunch of kids in some third world country. Carol got one too. But they both accepted it graciously. Sebastian leaned over and offered Blaine a piece of turkey. Blaine reached up to grab it but Sebastian silently insisted on feeding him. I got a look from my father who was now starting to see why I didn't like Sebastian so much.

The rest of the night went on, Blaine sat between me and Sebastian. His hand was on my knee but that was all the cuddling I got. My stomach rumbled and Blaine looked at me.

"Hey honey you up for seconds?" He asked and I shook my head telling him that I had ate too much and had a stomach ache and that's why he heard my stomach. He nodded before announcing that he wanted pie.

"Mmm pie sounds good." Sebastian said and Blaine smiled over at him. "But I'm only going to have one piece or else I'll be the size of a house." Sebastian said as he and Blaine left to go to the kitchen. I touched my stomach as I heard Blaine and Sebastian laughing over his last remark. _Blaine was laughing at me! _Tears of shame stung my eyes. I looked down at the gum wrapper ring which was starting to feel like a joke.

Hours went by and the festivities continued for everyone but me. I stayed on the couch until one by one our guests went home. Rachel was first giving everyone chipper goodbyes and saying that she enjoyed spending Christmas with us. But she needed to get home to her family for Hanukkah celebrations. She and Finn practically had a make out session on the door step before they had to be separated by my Dad.

Sebastian was next, almost three hours later, _unfortunately_. Blaine and I walked him to the door. _Not because we cared about being hospitable, well maybe Blaine did, I just wanted him OUT! _"That was a great Christmas Kurt. A little cheap for my taste but my mother taught me to always compliment the hostess so…" He said as he touched my arm, I jerked away and gave him a glare. "Maybe we can do it again next year?"

"Oh I highly doubt it." I spat, Blaine looked between us but said nothing. Sebastian gave me that stupid smile.

"I see." he said simply then looked at Blaine. "It was nice spending the holidays with you Blaine." he said and Blaine gave a small smile. "Maybe we could go ice skating on my family's pond sometime?"

"I don't know Sebastian." Blaine muttered softly. Sebastian smiled and reached up to fix Blaine's collar. I wanted to break his fingers. _Couldn't he just leave already_! "You think about it, and let me know cutie." He said before leaning forward and kissing Blaine on the mouth. Blaine shot back but Sebastian just smiled. "You two have a **Very** Merry Christmas." He said with a wink at me before leaving.

Nothing happened for a whole two minutes. My world stopped spinning. Blaine just stood there by my side looking out at the snow as Sebastian's tail lights faded into the distance. _That was it; that __was my worst fear being awoken right in front of my eyes. I knew how this story played out from here. No matter what I would ever do I was __**never **__going to be thin enough, hot enough, interesting enough for Blaine. I mean Sebastian had just __**kissed**__ him. Next thing they'll be boyfriends and I'll just fade out of the picture. Blaine isn't mine anymore_. _It's over!_ I stood with my mouth open and tears sat in my eyes. Blaine looked at me his eyes wide.

"Kurt," he said softly but that's all he got out before I threw his coat into his chest and pushed him out into the snow. "Kurt! Please! Listen to me!" He yelled through the wood. I covered my ears as the tears poured down my face.

"Kurt?" My dad said as he came into the hallway. He heard Blaine on the other side of the door. "What happened?" he asked and tried to touch me but I backed away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My Dad watched me as I looked at Carole and Finn who had come in behind him at the sound of the commotion. "JUST EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried as I ran into the next room shutting and locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door and cried my broken heart out. Sobbing loudly and uncontrollably, I had cried more lately then I ever had in my entire life. I slid down the door and buried my face in my hands as my whole body shook with sobs.

I don't know how long I cried like that. My dad had tried once already to get me to come out but I just lay on the floor and cried. Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I closed my eyes. _No! _I thought but my stomach just seemed to rumble more. "No!" I moaned as my arms came to wrap around my middle. Closing my eyes tight I tried to fight the over powering hunger.

"_MMMM pie sounds good!" "Are you ready for seconds?" "This turkey is so moist." "Want a lick?" "Kurt we need to make sweet potatoes for Finn they're his favorite." "Sugar pie," "Pumpkin", "Sweet pea." "How about a pretzel." "Want a sip?" "A medium Hot Chocolate with extra marshmallows please." "IS THAT ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT! Food!" "__Food__" "__Food__"____"FOOD"__"__**FOOD"**__ "__FOOD__**!**__**"**_

With a groan, I rushed off the floor and over to the counter. There sat a beautiful cherry pie with two pieces cut out. I forgot forks and just scooped up a handful and shoved it in my mouth. _**MMMMMMMM! God!**_ _It was glorious!_ I scooped up another handful and another and another! Soon my face was buried in the pie like a dog. Once that one was gone I reached for the turkey. My cherry stained fingers turning the meat pink were I touched it. "OHHHHH! It's sooooo good!" I moaned with a full mouth. I began tearing the meat off the bone like an animal and shoving it into my mouth. Barely even taking time to chew! _I'm SO hungry_! Once I was ready for a different taste I began on the potatoes. Grabbing the bowl and cradling it in my arms like the precious thing it was! Then I began filling my mouth with the soft texture. Tears ran down my cheeks but I didn't care_! I'm hungry and tonight I'm going to eat!_ I threw down the bowl of potatoes not caring when I heard the bowl break. I rushed over to the gravy bowl and chugged it down straight. _It was the best gravy ever!_ I went to run over to the stuffing when I slipped over spilled gravy and landed on the floor face down hard!

That's when I realized what I had just done. I sat there on the ground looking around at the mess I had made. Then I saw my reflection in the metal on the stove. My face was a blur of cherry and gravy and other food going all the way up into my hair. My eyes were red and puffy making the face I saw scare me. It didn't look human! I saw the fat on my face and body. _What have I done! _I curled up into a ball and silently cried.

_** What have I done!**_ My head began swimming as I shivered on the floor. _**Blaine kissed Sebastian and I just stuffed myself with every reason for him to walk out the door! What have I done! **_Instantly I crawled on all fours over to the trash can. With blurry tear filled eyes I looked at my fingers. I studied the way they shook before I placed them down my throat. Clinging desperately to the trash, I heaved the contents of my stomach into the trash. My body shook with shivers as well as sobs. My head started spinning and I felt like I was going to die. _But I had to do it! I could NOT be a fat ass! Blaine is leaving me_! As I finished heaving I looked at my stained hands but my eyes went to the small gum wrapper ring on my finger. _"Wear it as a promise, that whenever you're sad or alone and I can't be there to physically wrap my own arms around you, that you'll look at it and know that I love you and I'll always have my arms wrapped around you and my heart."_

"Blaine." I whispered, brokenly, before dissolving into sobs and resting my head on the trash bin.

***OUTSIDE***

I grinned as I watched the scene before me."I've got you now Kurt Hummel. Blaine is so mine!" I said before running across the neighbor's yard toward my car.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY GRILLED CHEESUS! All the feed back after the last update was incredible! Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and favorites! I love you all for reading this! **

**Thank you for your reviews: ****JabbaWockyBaby,WhenRiversTurnToRoads, aLe-aLi16, JmarieAllenPoe, ChrisColferLovesYouBack, and goldenconverse! As you all know from me saying it several times, reviews are amazing inspiration and happiness for me. They let me know that people actually enjoy the stuff that I'm writing so thank you all! **

**So last chapter was pretty intense and I know your all waiting to find out whats going to happen so now I give you the continuation of **_**Perfect**_**: **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 10: He has a problem**

The next morning I avoided my father like the plague. He wanted to talk about Blaine, but I assured him I was fine. Carole tried to have a heart to heart and Finn cornered me in the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth. But I assured them I was fine and I just had to be alone for a while. I had cleaned the kitchen last night before anyone could see. As far as I could tell they didn't hear anything. But if they did they didn't let on which I was happy for. I didn't need their judgment. They'd call me sick and put me in a hospital. A hospital was not going to do anything besides label me as a freak. No one would understand that some people prefer to be thin. Some people, like me, had too much to lose if they weren't.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and my phone was blowing up with texts from Blaine but I had ignored all twenty six of them. My phone beeped, _make that twenty seven. _I sat at my vanity and reached for my Kerstin Florian Caviar Age-Defense crème just as Finn walked into my room with that gassy infant look on his face.

"Um, Kurt," he said and I looked at him.

"Yes Finn?" I asked and he fidgeted with the hem of his tee shirt.

"I... I just wanted to know if you want to play Halo with me?" he asked and I paused my moisturizing and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Finn did you fall down and smack your ginormous head on the floor? You know I hate video games." I said and he nodded.

"I know... um how about some hoops?" he asked and I sighed before putting down the crème and turning to face him directly.

"Finn I know what your trying to do, the same thing you were trying to do fifteen minutes ago in the bathroom. But I'm still fine!" I assured him and he sighed knowing that I was onto him. "I don't need to be distracted, so you can go back to your online games with the boys. Your brotherly duty is not needed this time," I told him affectionately.

"Okay, it's just after last night, that thing with Blaine..." he muttered and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about that Finn, Blaine and I are fine it was just a big misunderstanding." I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh! Good! Okay then," he said with a wide smile. I gave him a tight smile in return as he turned to go. "OH! Kurt do you know what happened to the mashed potatoes from yesterday?" he said, popping his head back into my room. "My mom said she wanted to take them down to the homeless shelter since we had so much left over food?" Finn said and I tried to figure out what to say.

"Uh, well, I..." I began as I looked over my products nervously. I closed my eyes as tried not to remember what really happened to the mashed potatoes.

"You what?" Finn asked and I swallowed.

"Um, I..." I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as I got an idea. " I already took them down to the shelter, so tell Carole not to worry about it," I lied and Finn smiled wider.

"Oh cool dude, thanks, I'll go tell her," He said and left the room. I heard his feet pounding on the stairs as he went to tell his mother.

My phone buzzed again and looked down at it to see the twenty eighth message from Blaine. I sighed and left it on the vanity as I went to go find something to do. After last night I could not sit down for more than two seconds. I just felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to sit around and think about things too much. I wanted to text Blaine but I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to say so I figured I'd spend the rest of the day with myself and figure things out.

By noon I was climbing the walls and all I wanted was to bury myself in the smell of Blaine and forget all about last night. I had read five magazines cover to cover, caught up on project runway, sang every song on my new Broadway album Rachel had given me and even rearranged Finn's bedroom furniture. Now I sat on my bed and even though it was against my own rules, I thought about last night.

_If Sebastian kissed him, they must be closer then Blaine's been letting on._ _But maybe this was a good thing, I was beginning to slack off on this whole thing. After all I gave in too easily to that candy cane yesterday. This was just the incentive I needed to get my mind back on track!_ _If anything this made me want to try harder to be perfect so that Blaine would never even need to look at another guy ever again! But first I'm going to have to talk to Blaine. _I reached for my phone before changing my mind. If I was going to be Blaine's perfect man I'd have to show him that I cared enough about our relationship to walk my fat ass over to his house to talk to him. Plus a walk would be good for me, I had been feeling a little clammy all morning.

I grabbed my Alexander McQueen coat, scarf, and leather gloves before leaving my bedroom. Once I was dressed in my finest outdoor winter attire I stepped out onto the front porch into the cold winter air.

"Ah Kurt Hummel, just the man I wanted to see." I heard before I saw Sebastian Smythe round the bushes and step up to my porch. _Great, just great! This is exactly what I need! _I thought sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest and frosted him with my best bitch face.

"What. Do. You. Think. **YOU'RE** doing here?" I growled and he held up his gloved hands in surrender. But I wasn't buying it.

"I came to see you." He said and stepped onto the porch to stand in front of me.

"Me? Why on earth would you come to see me when you know I'd **love** to tear your stupid meerkat face off?" I asked and he chuckled as if I just told a friendly inside joke.

"I wanted to explain, about last night, you know... me and Blaine." He said and I continued to glare at him. "Well, I know I've given you plenty of reasons to doubt this before Kurt, but I was hoping you could understand that it was just a friendly kiss."

"A friendly kiss?" I asked incredulously and he looked down sheepishly, "Are you fucking kidding me Sebastard?" I asked and he looked confused as I used the nickname I had given him while bitching to Blaine about him once. "How stupid do you think I am?" I asked and he looked down as if I had hurt his feelings. But his innocent expression only made me want to kick his arrogant ass even more.

"Kurt, I'm terribly sorry if I hurt you." he pleaded "I only want us all to be friends." I couldn't hold back anymore I swung my arm back with all intentions of pounding him into the porch.

"Kurt!" I heard as I felt someone grab my arm holding it back. I turned to see Blaine standing there his golden eyes wide yet full of sorrow. I ripped my arm out of his hand. Suddenly I filled with anger toward both of them.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you don't want me around while your sucking face." I said and walked down the porch steps.

"Kurt! Please!" I heard as Blaine ran after me and grabbed my hand. I ripped it away again but didn't continue to walk away.

"Kurt, please try to forgive me. I swear it was just a friendly little peck." Sebastian said and I glared up at him.

"Please stop telling me your bullshit lies! I'm already not feeling good and your voice just makes me want to vomit!" I hissed and he looked down at his feet. I saw the smirk cross his face. _I knew his whole apology was a crock of bull!_ I glared at him for a long minute before turning my attention to Blaine who had been talking to me.

"... only want to be with you. Sebastian and I... there's nothing there! I don't know why he came last night and I didn't want to kiss him! I only want to kiss you for as long as I live." He said and I sighed. "Kurt," He took my right hand and kissed the gum wrapper ring. "I made a promise." He said, I looked into his tear filled eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love. I took his hand and nodded causing him to smile softly at me. "I'm so sorry Kurt." he apologized and I smiled back at him.

"It's alright." I whispered and he blinked causing a tear to fall. I kissed his cheek where the tear fell and wrapped my arms around him. _Don't worry Blaine; soon everything will be perfect for us. Once I'm perfect, you won't cry anymore. _I thought as I held him tightly to me.

"I'm so happy to see you guys make up." Sebastian said and I realized he was now standing beside us. "You two are the cutest couple ever." He cooed and Blaine looked from me to him. I bet he could feel the way I tensed as I tried not to pummel Sebastian.

"Sebastian perhaps it's time you leave?" Blaine said and Sebastian frowned.

"But I was hoping we could spend the day together, all three of us." He said and Blaine answered before I did.

"No thank you Sebastian. Three's a crowd if you know what I mean." He said and Sebastian sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but may I please use your bathroom Kurt before I go?"

"Why would I let your filthy ass back in my house?"

"Please I really got to go. I'll be out in two seconds I swear."

"Pee yourself for all I care." I said and turned back to Blaine.

"Kurt, come on..." Blaine said telling me to be the bigger person with his eyes. _I knew I was already the __**bigger**__ person anyway! _But I sighed and granted his request with a roll of my eyes. Sebastian quickly thanked me and walked into my house.

"I REALLY hate that guy." I muttered and Blaine sighed as he rubbed my arm.

"I know but he's harmless when it comes to you and me because **nothing** will ever tear me away from you. Just remember that." He told me and I gave him a small smile that was gone as soon as it came.

***INSIDE***

Sebastian quickly walked up the stairs and searched every room until he found the one that** had **to be Kurt's. He walked across the room to the joining bathroom and quickly began searching for what he was looking for. He didn't have much time and he didn't even know if what he was looking for was here. But he had to check. It was vital he have it or else his master plan would go up in smoke.

He searched behind the toilet, in the closet, even under the sink and still hadn't found it. His eyes looked over at the small medicine cabinet. _Surely Kurt wouldn't be so obvious?_ He thought as he opened the small cabinet door and scanned the contents. He let a chuckle escape as he found what he was looking for. A bottle of Adipex-P pills, a bottle of Lasix, and a half full bottle of Ipecac. "Damn lady face," Sebastian delightedly hissed under his breath as he scooped the pill bottles into his bag. He smiled at the bottle of ipecac, "you could always just gag yourself," he said as he placed the bottle in his bag and continued his search for anything else that could aid his master plan.

***Outside***

Blaine stroked my cheek as he whispered how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. I wanted to roll my eyes and tell him to just stop lying to me already but I didn't want the praise to end. Blaine's hands kept trying to slide down my back but I just couldn't stand him running his fingers over my fat ass! I couldn't out of utter humiliation. Blaine would give me a weird look but just go back to kissing me every time. "Sebastian's been in there a long time." I mumbled and Blaine sighed.

"Man had to go baby." he said and I shrugged.

"I don't like him being in my house without me in there." I said throwing a suspicious glare at my front door.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled softly at me and took my hand leading the way into the house. Just as we passed through the door Sebastian came into the hall.

"Oh!" He gasped then smiled at us. "I thought you guys were outside."

"We were but now we're not." I said and he blinked before turning to look at the Christmas tree.

"Weren't you leaving?" I asked with nothing but pure hate in my mouth.

"Kurt, there's a present under the tree for you." He said and I lowered my eyebrows. He just gave me an innocent look and pointed to the small package under the tree. I looked at Blaine who shrugged before the three of us walked into the living room and sat down by the tree. I picked the package up and looked at it. "To Kurt, from Sebastian." I read before throwing the present down and going to get up before Blaine pulled me back down.

"Come on Kurt, it's not a bomb! I didn't get you anything this year and I felt really bad." Sebastian said as he held the box out to me. It was wrapped in ordinary red and green wrapping paper and seemed perfectly harmless. "Please open it?" He asked with wide innocent eyes. I looked at Blaine who gave me a small smile and a nudge.

Sighing I took the box and glared at Sebastian as I hissed, "Thanks." He smiled and looked like he was really excited to see me open the gift which only made me suspect the worst more. The box was rectangular and kind of heavy. "It's not a sex tape of you is it?" I asked in disgust and he rolled his eyes.

"Will you just open it?" He pleaded and I sighed as I tore the paper gently. A white box with Godiva printed on it. My mouth fell open as I looked down at the chocolates. "Sebastian, chocolates?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It was short notice." he said and I looked up at him.

"I'm on a diet." I said and handed him the box. "So no thank you." I told him and he looked at Blaine.

"Come on, Kurt, splurge for Christmas." He tempted but I just looked away from the box of yumminess and tried to ignore the smell as Sebastian opened the lid revealing gleaming, beautiful, brown chocolates.

"It's not Christmas anymore and I splurged plenty yesterday!" I said and tried to forget about last night's episode of weakness.

"Come on, Kurt, just a few?" He asked and Blaine reached out and took one.

"Baby these are very expensive chocolates. Maybe you could just have one?" Blaine asked as he held the chocolate truffle in front of my lips. I looked away and tried to stop the shaking that was starting to take over my body as I gripped my knees. Sebastian smiled at me as Blaine touched my lips to the chocolate.

"No, Diet." I hissed and Blaine leaned forward and began sucking on my ear.

"One love, it isn't going to hurt." he whispered and I cursed the fact that he knew where my honey spot was. My mouth fell open and before I knew it. I was biting down into the velvety chocolate. The filling scattered across my tongue and I moaned in pleasure. Suddenly I had Blaine's hand in mine stuffing the rest of the chocolate into my mouth. "Mmmmmm!" I moaned and went to reach for another one when I saw the ring on my finger. "NO!" I yelled and looked up at Sebastian. "You are not taking him from me!" I yelled and his face turned into a mask of confusion. Blaine looked at me with the same face but I didn't care. "Get out of my house and take your damn chocolates with you!" I said and pushed the box back into his chest. I got up and ran up to my room.

"KURT!" I heard Blaine call after me but I needed to get away from them.

_**Blaine's P.O.V**_

"KURT!" I called but Kurt didn't stop. Suddenly Burt walked in carrying a coffee cup. Apparently the rest of the family had been the kitchen enjoying breakfast this whole time. I completely forgot about them for a second there.

"What's wrong?" He asked then looked at Sebastian, "What is he doing here?" he asked and I looked over at Sebastian.

"I came to bring Kurt a Christmas present." He said as he held up the chocolates. "Blaine got here just after I did." He said and Burt looked over at me then at Sebastian. Then deciding to leave it at that for the moment he looked back at me. "What's wrong with Kurt?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, one minute he was fine and the next he was freaking out!" I told him honestly. "Just after he took a bite of chocolate, I mean I know he's taking this diet seriously but, the mood swings... is that normal?" I asked and Burt shrugged. Suddenly Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Well, I have another idea as to why he has mood swings..." He said as he opened his bag. We all looked down as he pulled a bottle of Adipex-P and Lasix.

"What's that?" Burt asked and I nodded because I had no idea what those were. Sebastian looked down at the bottle with a sigh.

"Adipex- P is an appetite suppressant. It makes you lose your appetite." He said then looked down at the Lasix. "Lasix makes you pee," he said simply and I tried to think of why he'd have that in his bag and what this had to do with Kurt.

"So?" I asked and Sebastian looked at me.

"So I found these in Kurt's medicine cabinet when I used his bathroom." Sebastian told us.

"And why the hell are you snooping through my son's things?" Burt asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not the point!" Sebastian argued back before reaching in his bag and pulling out a small brown bottle. "I also found this, and it's half full."

"Iodine?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Ipecac, it makes you puke your guts out." He said and I looked at the three bottles. Loss of appetite, peeing, puking, mood swings, and diets suddenly everything clicked. "Are you saying Kurt's anorexic?" I asked in disbelief and Sebastian looked away sadly. "That's not true!" I said hotly and Sebastian looked up at me.

"What other proof do you need? I'm telling you this because I care!" Sebastian argued and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't care about Kurt!" I said and Burt stood at his full height.

"How do we know you didn't bring that crap into my house to try and frame Kurt?" He asked and Sebastian looked at me then at Burt then back to me.

"Are you people really that stupid? Kurt has a problem!" Sebastian almost yelled and Burt came up from behind me.

"Okay boy it's time you leave. No one comes into the Hummel's house and makes up lies about my son!"

"Mr. Hummel I wouldn't make this up! I saw him last night eating everything in sight and then puking it up! After Blaine and I kissed and he locked himself in the kitchen!" Sebastian pleaded as Burt dragged him by the arm over to the door. "Blaine! Listen, yes I wanted to out Kurt so that you would leave his sick ass." He called back to me as I followed them to the door. Burt threw him out onto the porch. "But even if you don't, Mr. Hummel, I **am** human, and I pray that you don't ignore your son's problem." Sebastian pleaded and I thought I saw sincerity on his face. _But Blaine Anderson don't you dare let yourself be fooled by his good acting. This is all a sick plot to get in my pants. Kurt is fine!_ I thought to myself.

"The only problem my son has is you Smythe! A problem that I'm getting rid of right now." Burt said as he slammed the door in Sebastian's face. I sighed and looked at him. His face was red and his baseball cap askew. "You go be with Kurt." He said and I nodded.

"What was that all about?" Carol asked and I just noticed that she had been standing in the kitchen door way along with Finn watching the scene.

"Nothing sweetie." Burt said and Carol walked up and touched his face.

"Burt you know not to get worked up! You're going to give yourself another heart attack" She warned and Burt shook his head.

"If that bastard thinks he can come into my house and say that my son is suffering from a deadly disease, then I can get worked up, because that's just sick!" She nodded too and took his hand.

"Come on, let's go lay down." She said and they walked down the hall to their room. Finn watched them go then looked at me as he munched on his toast.

"What's up?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Eat your breakfast Finn." I said and went to walk up the stairs to check on Kurt. _How dare Sebastian! I never thought he'd sink so low!_

_**REVIEW! PLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE? **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait**** it's been a crazy couple of days****! But I appreciate all your comments and favorites. Every time I get one I smile because it means so much that you guys like this story that much. Special thanks to ****goldenconverse, JMarieAllenPoe, JabbaWockyBaby, Setsunai, Patricia Sage, KatieRox, and Anonymous for your reviews **** I know a lot of you are very concerned about Sebastian and his motives but don't worry all will be revealed soon. **

**Reviews keep the story rolling so please don't be stingy with them ;) **

**Chapter 11: I'm not going anywhere**

I sat on my bed looking at food magazines. I heard my dad yelling but decided not to worry about it. Finn probably just broke another coffee mug or something. I didn't know why Blaine hadn't come after me yet. But I was starting to get nervous. _Were he and Sebastian down there feeding each other chocolates as they made out on my living room floor!_ It had been a good ten minutes. I had gagged myself, brushed my teeth, and gone through a whole food magazine already. I was starting to fidget until I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in?" I said and Blaine poked his head in.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course," I said and he looked at me for a long moment as if searching for something. I started to get nervous under his gaze so I cleared my throat and looked down at my magazine. "Um, why wouldn't I be?" I asked and he blinked.

"Well, after the whole chocolate thing, and I don't know if you heard what happened downstairs." Blaine said and I swallowed. _Oh God this is it, he's going to admit to making out with Sebastian and dump my fat ass!_

"Blaine," I sighed and he looked at me. I motioned him toward the bed where he quickly moved to and sat beside me. "Before you say another word, I want you to know that I love you." I told him with tears filling my eyes.

"Yeah Kurt I love you too..." he said and took my hand I shushed him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry I can't be everything you want. I've tried, really I have!"

"Kurt..." Again I shushed him.

"I don't blame you for doing what you're about to do." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but I just kept going. "He's better then I'll ever be, he's tall, thin, he's got that stupid CW hair," I paused to hold back a sob. "And he doesn't dress like a fruit cake or have a gay face. He's everything you deserve. I'll never come close and for that I'm so very sorry. But I just want you to know I understand." I whimpered as I waited for the heartbreaking bomb to be dropped. Blaine looked at me for a long time. So long I think I might die if I waited another second for him to say something. "Please Blaine just say it..." I said and he frowned at me.

"Kurt," he breathed and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. "How could you ever think all those terrible things?" He asked as though truly curious. "You are _everything_ I want, everything I've ever wanted. I love your clothes, your hair, your face, and I love you! You don't have to change a thing for me. I think you're perfect just the way you are. I don't want you thinner or taller or anything but yourself!" Blaine told me and I nodded. "And for the record I never want to see that meerkat faced arrogant **sick **Sebastard ever again for the rest of my life!" I smiled at that.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"He tried to tell your dad and me that you're anorexic just so I would leave you!" Blaine hissed and I swallowed.

"You didn't believe him did you?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Of course not! Your better than that, you'd never do that to yourself." Blaine said as he took my hand. I nodded, "you wouldn't do that, would you?" He asked carefully and I looked him right in the eye.

"Of course not Blaine," I said and he smiled and let out a breath.

"I know," he said and cuddled close to me. "I just had to be sure; I want you around for a long time." He said and I took his hand.

_ "Don't worry Blaine, I'm not going anywhere."_

**Reviews are fuel to this stories fire!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Alliance is formed! But are the intentions truly good? You decide! **

**REVIEW! **

**Chapter 12: Rabastian to the Rescue**

Rachel sat at the piano warming up her vocal cords one day before glee practice. She did this a lot so that her perfect pitch might be able to guide some of her lesser glee companions. Suddenly she saw someone swoop into the room and walk over to close the piano door that covered the keys. "Rachel Berry?" He said and she glared at him. "I'm Sebastian Smythe, we met at Christmas, you're Kurt's best friend right?" He asked and she nodded.

"I know who you are; you're the one trying to steal Blaine from Kurt!" She said as she rose from the piano and walked over to her chair. "I also know that I have no desire or reason to have a conversation with you."

"Someone needs your help!" Sebastian told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why on earth would I help you with anything?" She asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"It's Kurt!" He said and Rachel suddenly got serious.

"What is it?"

"He has a problem, a bad health problem, and neither Burt nor Blaine will accept it!"

"What's wrong?" She asked and Sebastian sat down on the chair next to her.

"I think he's got anorexia."

"Anorexia?"

"Think about it, how fast he's been losing weight. His major mood swings and let me guess he always has extra food on his plate when he eats recently. Or he goes to the bathroom a lot?" Sebastian asked and Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my gosh, not Kurt! You're sure of this!" She said and Sebastian nodded.

"I found Ipecac in his medicine cabinet. It makes you..."

"Puke your guts out," Sebastian nodded again.

"I read that anorexics use it a lot of the time; it's easier than gagging themselves." Sebastian said and Rachel blinked back the tears.

"What do we do? We have to help him!" She said and Sebastian shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We can't check him into a hospital without Burt's consent, and we can't help him if he doesn't want to be helped."

"Well we can't just watch him waste away to nothing!" Rachel said and Sebastian bit his lip.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we **have** to help Kurt. I hate the guy but no one should be doing this to themselves and I won't be able to sleep at night till I know he's safe." Sebastian mumbled and Rachel nodded as she placed a hand on Sebastian's knee.

"Thank you," she said and he nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Rachel's blow up**

It had been three weeks and Rachel was getting scared. She watched from across the choir room as Blaine had to hold Kurt up. Kurt kept saying he was just getting a common flu but Rachel knew better. Blaine however didn't do anything but kiss his forehead and offer comforting words. Kurt was pale as a sheet and thin as a rail. Rachel would be willing to bet high money that if you lifted Kurt's shirt you could count all of his ribs. Kurt didn't talk any louder than a whisper and he'd be constantly tired.

"Kurt! Can I speak to you?" Mr. Schue called from the door way. Kurt walked over shakily as Blaine stood beside the piano. Rachel took her chance for one more intervention.

"Take him to the hospital!" She hissed as she walked up to Blaine.

"Will you stop letting Sebastian's bullshit lies get to you." Blaine responded with an annoyed tone.

"Blaine won't _**YOU**_ stop being an **idiot** and letting your boyfriend **di****e **right in front of your eyes!" Blaine walked away from her. "I know you don't want to admit it because it scares you!" She said as she followed him around the room. "But for God sakes come to terms with the truth for Kurt's sake!" She said as she pulled on his arm.

"Rachel, I've had enough, you're being ridicules!" He warned as he pushed past her slamming her shoulder with his before taking his seat in the back row.

"Ridicules?" She said quietly as she turned to face him. "_Ridicules_!" she hissed as she walked up to him getting into his face. "OH **I'm ridicules**! **ME**!" Rachel yelled, by now having the whole glee club as an audience. **"YOU'RE STUPIDITY IS RIDICULES! ****You're**** the one who's going to let Kurt DIE!" **She said then let her hand fly and land with a loud smack right across his face.

"RACHEL!" Mr. Schues voice rang out over the stunned silence and the fading echo of the hard slap. Rachel glared at Blaine who's cheek was beat red.

"Rachel don't hurt him." Kurt said in his tiny voice and Rachel turned to see him suddenly behind her.

"Kurt, I know you're secret." She whispered and Kurt looked away. "Please, you need help." She said as tears poured down her face.

"I'm fine," he said and Rachel sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest.

"I love you Kurt!" She sobbed and he looked at Blaine before wrapping his arms around her. "I love you." She said and held him tighter. "And I'm going to make everything okay for you. I promise you I will!" She said before letting go of him and running out to the room dramatically. Mr. Schuester ran to follow her.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked and Kurt looked at him.

"Um, she's, she's um... Rachel?" he said and the glee club all nodded and muttered agreements and went back to their own business. Blaine looked at him and Kurt gave him a small smile which Blaine didn't return.

"Don't listen to her, I've told you I've just got the flu. But if I don't make perfect attendance NYADA will never take me," he said as he sat next to Blaine.

"This is one bad case of the flu," Blaine said as he wiped the sweat from Kurt's brow.

"It's just a couple shivers and some exhaustion, I'll be better soon," Kurt breathed as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You should eat something," Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"It would only come back up with this flu," he said and Blaine looked at Kurt for a long moment. He took in how gray and waxy Kurt's skin looked, how his hands shook, how his eyes had trouble focusing lately.

"This flu is really doing a number on you. Not that you're not still gorgeous it's just... even your hair is getting thinner," he said as he looked at Kurt's hair which was rather brittle looking.

"I didn't put any product in it today," Kurt said and Blaine swallowed.

"Oh, yeah, that must be why," he said and kissed Kurt's head before allowing Kurt to lean on him. He looked around to see some of the other Glee members looking at Kurt with worried expressions. Kurt had never been anything less than flawless and now he looked like a living corpse in nice clothes. Sugar whispered something to Artie who looked at her and nodded his head causing her to let out a little whimper. Kurt began to cough and violently shiver again and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong with you Kurt!" he whispered as his boyfriend shook in his arms.

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, so here we are Chapter 14 and people are still reading so "I call that progress" lol Thank you everyone for your continuing support through your favorites and alerts. **

**Lots of love to my fabulous reviewers: ****goldconverse, ChrisColferLovesYouBack, Patricia Sage, KatieRox, GleekBunny30, and ZaylaCooper! Reviews help the story evolve into what it is so I hope everyone will review and reviewers get shout outs so hey extra incentive! Lol I hope everyone will love this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: I Must Know **

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Kurt's flu kept him in bed for the next few days. Burt had insisted that he stay in bed but it didn't matter, Kurt couldn't walk very far without getting exhausted anyway. I tapped my pencil on my History book in annoyance as I listened to Mr. Brown drown on and on. I shouldn't be in here learning about what happened a hundred years ago, I should be with Kurt helping him through what's happening now.

I looked across the room to find Rachel resting her chin on her elbows looking out the class room window. I thought I saw a tear fall down her cheek but I couldn't be sure. She sure was taking what Sebastian said pretty seriously. I cursed the man for putting those silly thoughts into her head. _Kurt was fine! It was just the flu!_ I told myself and looked over at Rachel. Once Kurt got better Rachel would see that Kurt was fine, when Kurt gets his color and strength back.

I watched Rachel for a long time. She was usually the model student but now she was slumped over and depressed looking. Sure she was dramatic but something in the way her eyes were looking out the window made me think that maybe this pain was real for her.

I looked down at my book and tried to once again tell myself that Kurt was fine. But I knew that at this point it was more like me trying to convince myself more than others. The thing is I've never seen anyone get as bad as Kurt is with just the common flu. His bones are sticking out, his skin is grayish looking, and he may deny it but his hair is getting brittle and soon will be falling out. I looked at Rachel again as she wiped a tear away before resting her head on her arms again. Rachel and Sebastian's anorexic theory may be completely insane but they may be right about it being worse than what Kurt says. I had to figure out what Kurt was hiding in order to help him get better! Because he does not just have a flu, that's for sure.

"Mr. Brown!" I interrupted the teacher in the middle of his lecture as I raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?" He asked and I looked down at my book again.

"Um, may I be excused?" I asked and he looked at me with a funny expression. "I'm not feeling too well and I think I need to go see the nurse." I lied and Mr. Brown sighed.

"Well if you must Mr. Anderson, though we are covering material that will be on the exam..."

"Thanks Mr. Brown," I said as I hurried out of the room. I walked down the hall past the nurse's office and past Principal Figgin's office to the library. There was an easy way to both prove Rachel and Sebastian, _Rabastian, as I have been referring to them in my mind to save time_, wrong and find out Kurt's secret. That simple way was good old technology, I thought as I sat down in front of the school's computers. "Okay Kurt, this is for you," I said as I began typing in the symptoms of Kurt's illness.

(Meanwhile)

"I know, I know," Sebastian said once again into his phone as he sat in the Lima Bean sipping his coffee as he listened to Rachel go on and on.

"I can't watch this go on any longer Sebastian!" Rachel sobbed into his ear.

"I know," he said again his boredom seeping into his tone causing Rachel to pause.

"No you don't!" She accused and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You don't care if Kurt dies of starvation at all!" Sebastian sat up, suddenly serious. "You're just hoping he'll hurry up so you can have what you really want!" She said and Sebastian shook his head even though he knew she wasn't there.

"That's not true!" he said defensively and Rachel scoffed. "I do not want Kurt to kill himself..."

"No, perhaps not, but you do want Blaine to leave him! Which just so you know will never happen! Whether Kurt is sick or not Blaine will always love him and stand by him!" Rachel said and Sebastian bit his bottom lip angrily.

"Listen Berry, Blaine doesn't even care enough about Kurt to see the truth even when it's right there in front of him. So I wouldn't be such a fan girl about their _unbreakable love_ if I were you!" Sebastian said before hanging up on her and throwing his phone down on the table. "FUCK!" he yelled in frustration ignoring the looks the other customers gave him. _Why was this taking so freaking long! Blaine should have seen it by now and shipped Kurt off to some__ medical facility and come running to Sebastian where he belongs!_ _He had made a mistake by choosing Rachel as his wing man. He had figured that she was closest to Kurt and hence everyone would believe her. But alas she was just some loud mouth dwarf that e__veryone despised. Blaine had everyone wrapped in this delusion that Kurt has the flu! For such a pretty boy he sure did get the short end of the brains stick. But that could actually work in Sebastian's favor. Because when Blaine did finally figure it out,__ Sebastian would be there with caring arms telling him that he had tried to save Kurt all along. The poor distraught Blaine would tell him that he was such a saint and say that he should have listened to him. Then they would bond and Blaine would be his qu__icker than you could say easy._

(Later)

_Damn technology doesn't know anything! Kurt is fine; he's not suffering from malnutrition! He does not have a low white blood cell count! And he is __**not **__suffering from depression or an eating disorder of any kind! __All the search results that came back did nothing but support Rabastian's crazy lies! But I just CAN NOT believe them to be true. People can DIE from malnutrition and eating disorders and Kurt is too strong to ever do that to himself. He's too smart to eve__r think that that could be the right way to solve his problems! Besides there is no one and nothing that could make Kurt Hummel think of himself as not good enough for anything. He's the most beautiful, amazing, inspiring, compassionate, fabulous person I __know and I can't believe that that person would ever even consider what Sebastian and Rachel had said. __**It just is not possible**__!_

I thought these thoughts as I walked down the street just as evening was falling. I was walking towards the Hummel's even though I had no idea why. I really should be catching the last bus of the night to Westerville but something inside me had to go see Kurt.

I got to the house and stepped up onto the porch. The house was quiet, more quiet then usual at seven o'clock on a weeknight. I lifted my hand to knock but stopped before my fist met the wooden door. I didn't want to be let in; I didn't want to give Kurt the chance to hide from me anymore. I looked up at Kurt's bedroom window; the light was on. I needed to see Kurt be okay; I needed to see him without wondering if he's faking his improvement. That's when I realized that I, Blaine Anderson, had come here to spy on my boyfriend.

_I can't believe I've sunk so low as to become the creepy boyfriend who spies on their boyfriend just to get the truth because they're listening to rumors that are floating around. __But_ _I can't help it; I'm climbing the walls ever since after Rachel's big scene in Glee Club the o__ther day. Not to mention, Kurt's been getting worse for a while; for about a month now that I think about it, ever since before Christmas. _I groaned as I put my head in my hands. _I have to know the truth!_ _I just have to!_ I thought as I began to climb the tree that was nearest to Kurt's window.

I lay across the branch nervously as I tried not to look down at the ground so far below. Once I felt like I wasn't going to fall to my death I pushed aside a few darkening leaves so that I could see into the window to my left and saw Kurt walk into his room. I smiled at just seeing the man I love in his highly fashionable silk pajamas. Kurt looked upset though, a look of pure hurt was on his face and I wanted to just leap into the window and kiss all the pain away. But I had to stay put and just watch.

Kurt knelt down next to his bed and for a moment I thought he was going to pray. Until he pulled out a small brown bag and looked over his shoulder at his door in a suspicious way. My heart clenched and I tried to think that maybe it was his porn and that I was going to get a show. But my gut told me otherwise. I just prayed it was wrong. Then I saw it, the little brown bottle I had seen before when Sebastian pulled it out of his bag. Ipecac... the one that makes you barf your guts out. "No baby, it can't be true..." I whispered in shock as I watched Kurt poor a bit onto a spoon as if it was cough medicine. His face scrunched up and then I saw him look over at the picture of me. "NO!" I said louder on accident_. It couldn't be that he was doing this because of me._ I couldn't live with that. Kurt took a deep breath before swallowing the spoonful. I had to grimace as I watched him swallow the syrup down. The look of absolute disgust on his face made my stomach quench. He slowly walked over to his stereo and pushed play and even I could hear Rhianna from outside the window. Then he slowly walked over to the bathroom.

_ I didn't want to see anymore but I had to. I climbed over to another limb that sat right in front of the bathroom window. The shade was down but not all the way. If I lay on my stomach I could see Kurt as he walked over to the mirror. He just stood there looking at himself for a long time. Almost ten minutes of just studying himself. I almost gave up on the ridiculousness of Rachel's accusation when he sprang into action. Kurt dove for the toilet and began spewing vomit into the bowl. I grimaced as I watched the man I love choke, gag and heard him cry. _"Kurt, why?"_ I asked softly. Once the vomiting stopped he lay against the toilet bowl and looked at the ring. _"Kurt!" I called before standing up quickly, forgetting I was in a tree. Next thing I knew I had lost my balance and I was falling. My stomach hit the ground with a loud bang and I felt like a fish out of water; sucking desperately for air that just didn't seem to want to come.

_**REVIEW! THEY MAKE BETTER STORIES!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone, **_

_**I apologize for last chapter's cliff hanger but in stories like this one cliff hangers are essential! Is Blaine alright? What will he do now that he knows? Is Sebastian ever going to be punished? These are some of the questions you've been asking and my answer is... read and find out! Lol sorry but I'm not giving anything away!**_

_**Thanks again for all your favorites, Alerts, and follows. I want you guys to enjoy this story so please tell me if you are! Yes once again I'm begging for Reviews lol. Reviews are like gold! And gold means better chapters! So it's a win win! **_

_**Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter: **__**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, GleekBunny30, xXxreMoxXx, aLe-aLi16, LeBeauAJ, and goldconverse **____** Reviews inspire new ideas every single day! So thank you guys! **_

_**Okay I won't keep you waiting for another minute! Here's Chapter 15: The Tipping Point**_

**Chapter 15:**** The**** Tipping Point**

"Blaine! BLAINE!" I heard my name being called from somewhere in the distance. The voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't think of who it might be. "Blaine, open your eyes!" I heard the voice tell me before feeling three pats on my cheeks.

"Kurt?" I mumbled as I tried to open my eyes. I saw light and blurry shadows so my eyes must be open. But I still couldn't make out who was leaning over me patting my cheeks and calling out to me.

"Blaine can you hear me?" The person asked and I blinked.

"Sebastian?" I asked as I finally recognized the voice.

"Oh thank god!" Sebastian said and my vision began to clear as he helped me into a sitting position. My back muscles ached but I ignored them. I looked around me to find I was no longer in Kurt's front yard but the Dalton Academy Practice room.

"What?" I asked as I looked around. "Where's Kurt?" I asked and Sebastian held up to fingers right in front of my face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked and I pushed his hand away.

"Where's Kurt!" I demanded and he sighed.

"I was walking to Kurt's to check on him, when I saw you fall out of that tree. I ran over and made sure nothing was broken. I know you're not supposed to move someone who's hurt but I heard the Hummel's coming and I had to get you out of there."

"Why?" I asked and Sebastian shrugged.

"It would not be good for Kurt with his condition and all to see you like you were! Seriously Blaine you looked horrible! I thought you were dead!" Sebastian said and I was about to argue when I thought about the logic behind what he said. Sebastian had been trying to tell me this whole time about Kurt. It was actually very sweet of him to have been checking up on Kurt, silently being there for him when I was too in denial to be. He was right; Kurt has enough on his plate... _bad pun_... to have seen me unconscious on the ground. Plus he wouldn't like that I was spying on him.

"Thank you," I said softly, he gave me a small smile and a nod.

"My pleasure," he said before pouring peroxide onto a cotton ball and applying it to my right eyebrow. I hissed in pain as the peroxide caused my cut to sting.

"So _IS_ anything broken?" I asked as I tried moving both my legs and arms.

"No, I think you'll be okay. You just knocked yourself out and got a few bruises and scars. I don't know how hard you hit your head but we should keep an eye on you just in case."

"No, I can't stay too long; I've got to get back to Kurt." I said and Sebastian paused his dabbing before putting the dirty cotton ball on the couch beside me.

"Blaine, you know now right? I mean you saw what he did right?" Sebastian asked and I looked at him for a long time before nodding. "Then you know that all along I've been telling you the truth right,"

"I guess, but..."

"Blaine, Kurt needs our help and now that you're on board things might actually start happening before..." he paused and looked away.

"Before what?" I asked and Sebastian sighed.

"Before it's too late," he said and I felt my entire body freeze. That's when the reality set in; _Kurt could die at any moment from this!_ _This is REALLY happening__ and the man that I love was killing himself__!_

"I have to see him! I've got to help him!" I said frantically and stood up.

"NO!" Sebastian said as he pushed me back down into my seat.

"WHAT!" I demanded and Sebastian shook his head as he sat on his knees in front of me.

"No Blaine don't you see? In order to help Kurt, you can't be near him!"

"WHAT!" I demanded once more. He was making absolutely no sense what so ever and it was starting to piss me off. I needed answers not riddles!

"Blaine you saw him look at your picture and that silly little thing on his hand right?"

"Yeah I saw but..."

"You don't see what that means? He does it every single time Blaine!"

"He does," I asked and Sebastian nodded. "But that doesn't mean..."

"Yes it does Blaine; you know that Kurt is doing this to himself because of you!" Sebastian said and I blinked my eyes were stinging as they held back the tears.

"N-No, that doesn't make any sense!" I cried and Sebastian looked away. "Why is he doing it because of me?" I asked and Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder.

"My guess is he's jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked and Sebastian nodded. "Jealous of what?"

"Of you! Of how good looking you are! My guess is he thinks that if he's going to be with you he'll have to be super thin and all that." Sebastian said and I blinked.

"But, what..." I muttered as I tried to put what Sebastian was saying together in my mind. "But he knows I love him and he loves me and..."

"That doesn't matter Blaine! The point is whenever you're around Kurt is second best! Kurt's not stupid he sees the way everyone looks at you. He just wants to be seen too." Sebastian said and I shook my head as the tears clouded my eyes.

"It's not like I ask for the extra attention!" I whimpered and Sebastian shook his head.

"Of course you don't!" he said and wrapped his arms around me. "But Blaine you're sexy as hell and Kurt... well Kurt's got a style you have to make yourself fall in love with!"

"I fell in love with him!" I said defensively and Sebastian nodded against my shoulder.

"I know, I know, but eating disorders are a mental illness and Kurt's not thinking straight!" he said before he sat back on his heels and looked up into my eyes. "That's why you have to stay away from him! You're poison to him right now! If you're not around he'll hopefully stop doing what he's doing to himself. Meanwhile you need to somehow convince Burt Hummel so we can admit Kurt into a help clinic. But under no circumstances are you to go see or talk to Kurt. It will only make him feel worse about himself."

"But... I..." I whimpered and Sebastian shook his head sympathetically.

"Trust me Blaine; it's what's best for Kurt." Sebastian said and I swallowed thickly before I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let the tears flow as I sobbed into my hands.

**(Kurt's P.O.V.) **

Two weeks, it had been two weeks and I hadn't seen or heard from Blaine. Maybe he's finally done it; maybe he's finally left my fat ass and who could blame him? I'm not only a fat ass now but a sick fat ass! This flu is just merciless and it's just messing the whole plan up.

I rested my head on the pillow and groaned. I felt like shit today. My hands were clammy, my heart rate was the speed of lightning, and every time I sat up I got dizzy. I reached for my phone on my bedside table and clicked on Blaine's number. With shaky hands I lifted the phone to my ear.

RIIINNGG! RIIINNGG! I sat and waited as the dull ring swam in my head. Suddenly I heard the sweet voice I had been starving for. "You've reached Blaine; I can't come to my phone right now. But if you leave me a message I'll get back to you. Okay, bye." Next I heard a dull beep and the sound of a recorder working.

"I need you, I don't feel good," I whined into the phone before hitting the end button and dropping my phone onto the sheets. God why do I feel like this?

Suddenly my door opened and I heard someone walk into my room. I didn't turn to see the person; I didn't have enough energy for that. "He's been pale for days Phil; we just never thought it would get this bad." I heard my father say and then I heard the familiar gruff voice of Doctor Norbert.

"Kurt, could you roll over for me?" he asked and I went to shake my head but it didn't seem to happen since he asked, "Is he asleep?" I tried to turn around but I stayed where I was. Suddenly Doctor Norbert came into my line of vision. "Kurt?" he asked gently and I moved my eyes to him. He leaned down and looked into my eyes. Suddenly he took out a little flashlight and shone them in my eyes. The light was blinding me! "Kurt? What is today?" He asked and I opened my mouth but realized I didn't know what today was.

"Blaine," I whimpered and the doctor looked at my father.

"His boyfriend," he clarified and the doctor looked down at me.

"What do you want Kurt?" He asked and I felt a shiver run up and down my spine.

"Blaine!" I heard myself cry and then suddenly I was violently shaking. _It hurt, everything hurt! WHERE IS BLAINE!__ I'm scared_! "Bla- AH!"

"_What's going on Phil? What's wrong with him?"_

"_He's having a seizure! Call an ambulance! HURRY!" _

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know all of you want to know if Kurt's okay and I'm sorry ****for****leaving you hanging once again. But I admit, I had a bit of writers block. But then I came up with this and so I really hope you like it. Your reviews once again inspired me so thank you to: ****goldconverse, JmarieAllenPoe, KatieRox, LeBeauAJ, and starsofimagination! What would I do with out you guys? :) Reviews are love and I love all of my reviewers! Thank you also to all the people who favorite and follow my story. Your support is what keeps me going! This story is for all of you! **

**Before I end this Author's note I need to throw a very special shout out to Patricia Sage who pointed out that Kurt actually has bulimia. I can't believe this whole time I've been saying he had anorexia... lol anyway thanks for pointing that out for me Patricia Sage :) **

**I hope everyone will review, OH and btw... sorry for all the heartbreak... **

**Chapter 16: All My Fault**

**(Burt's P.O.V) **

"From what I can tell, the boy has barely eaten in months." Dr. Norbert told me and Carole as we sat in his office at Lima General. I pulled my cap off my head as Carole sobbed into my chest.

"How could I have let this happen?" I asked aloud and Doctor Norbert shook his head. "That Sebastian kid tried to warn me months ago and last week Blaine told me the same thing! But I yelled at them! I told Blaine to stop letting that boy fill his head with lies. But **I should** have listened! This is my son's life on the line and I didn't **want **to listen!" I said angrily as I remembered Kurt's wide fearful eyes and the way his body convulsed until he went still in the ambulance. _My son has been suffering for months and I was __**choosing**__ to ignore it! What kind of parent am I?_

"It's hard to accept the signs Burt. Especially if it's someone you really care for." Dr. Norbert said sympathetically. I shook my head, _that wasn't an excuse! I should have known! I should have noticed and helped him before this happened!_

"I just don't know why Kurt would do such a thing." I said and Doctor Norbert scratched his balding head.

"Bulimia is a disease Burt, Kurt just got sick." He said and I felt the urge to strangle him. He was talking like Kurt just had the common cold!

"He did not just get sick!" Someone said before I could get it out of my mouth. The three of us looked up to find Blaine standing at the door of Dr. Norbert's office. His eyes were wet and puffy. He was unshaven and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "He did it because of me!" he said with a sob and Carole let go of me and walked up to him taking his face in her hands and wiping away his tears.  
"Blaine, darling no, you mustn't blame yourself!" She said and Doctor Norbert nodded.

"She's right son, it won't help Kurt to lay blame on anyone." He said and Blaine gently pushed Carole aside and walked up to the doctor's desk.

"I'm not blaming myself! I **know** it's because of me!" he shouted as tears gushed out of his eyes. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know Blaine?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Because every time after he..." he paused and looked away from me, "he looked at my ring and kind of smiled!" he said as a fresh round of sobs came up.

"That doesn't make it your fault," I said and he shook his head angrily.

"Why are you denying it! I did this! It's all my fault! I KILLED KURT!" he yelled and Carole let out a sob.

"Maybe you should take him home, he needs some sleep," Doctor Norbert said and I looked at Blaine.

"You're right Phil, Blaine, maybe you should..." I said and he shook his head frantically.

"I'm not leaving him!" Blaine sobbed as he pulled away from me. "He's not dying because of me! I won't let him! He can't die!"

"Mr. Anderson, maybe your ring **helped** Kurt through his episodes," Doctor Norbert said and Blaine looked down at him. "You see, maybe this whole blame thing is all in your fears of losing Kurt." Doctor Norbert got up from behind his desk and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and continued to speak in that relaxing tone. "People are bulimic for a variety of reasons. But that's the thing, that's what they are! It's a part of their mental health. This is why it can't be anyone's fault. It's just a disease that is a part of who Kurt is. A disease that, with some counseling and professional help, we can hopefully cure him of."

"Do whatever it takes Phil, just help him." I said and Blaine looked at him.

"Bulimic? I thought Kurt was anorexic?" he asked and Doctor Norbert sighed and looked at the three of us.

"Well while these two disorders are very similar there is one factor that makes them very different. Anorexia is where a person just stops eating. Bulimia is where, like in Kurt's case, the person throws up before they can digest their food and sometimes uses pills or ipecac. Burt you told Kurt does use these pills." Dr. Norbert asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess, that's what that Sebastian kid said,"

"He does, I saw him!" Blaine said and I looked at him.

"You saw him?" I asked and Blaine looked at me.

"A couple weeks ago, I watched Kurt through the window. I saw him take the ipecac, then he..." he began to shake with sobs. I looked down at him as his body shook. "I didn't want to spy on him, but I... I had to know! And when he looked at the ring, that was supposed to symbolize my love... I just.. I just couldn't..." he said and I grabbed his shoulder pulling him to me.

"How is Kurt?" Carole asked and I turned to look at her before looking back at Dr. Norbert.

He sighed and sat back down behind his desk. "Why don't the three of you have a seat," he said.

**To Be Continued... **

**Please Review :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Love the reviews everyone! Keep em coming! Thanks to Flobuille93, Kissme 123, LeBeauAJ, and everyone who leaves comments as a guest :) So everyone wants to know whats going on with Kurt and I won't make you wait a second longer! **

**Chapter 17: I can't lose you, and you can't lie to me**

I sat by Kurt's bedside silently crying as I held his cold, soft hand. He had been unconscious since the ambulance ride. I was starting to fear the absolute worst but the EKG assured me he was alive with the steady beat of Kurt's heart sounding in my ears. So all I could do was sit and watch him rest.

He looked so helpless and frail with dark circles under his eyes and his face even paler than usual. I just wanted to hold him and protect him from every bad thought in his head. I tried not to think about what Doctor Norbert had told me not twenty minutes ago. I didn't want to acknowledge the feeding tube that was forcing food into his system because he was suffering from malnutrition. I tried not to focus on the sound of his heart and know that it was erratic sometimes and slow at others. I tried to channel my hope to Kurt for him to open his eyes. I had to prove Doctor Norbert wrong when he said that the seizure may have put Kurt in a coma. I didn't care what may be common or what medical facts he had supporting his thoughts, Kurt was just sleeping! I looked at his face, the face of an angel, and I tried to pretend that everything was alright, but then that damn EKG brought me back to the reality of the situation.

I looked down at the ring on his finger. He hadn't taken it off since Christmas. It looked a little tattered and tape was holding it together. "You obviously want to be with me Kurt," I said a softly as I held the hand with the ring on it. "Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you be jealous of me, I'm a hobbit sized curly haired freak, but you, Kurt, your beautiful!" I said and looked up at his face to find his eyes still shut as his mind wondered in sweet oblivion. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met! Who cares what other people think?" I said and of course he didn't answer. "And Kurt why did you take it this far? Why did you do this to yourself?" I asked as I wiped my eyes in frustration."When you wake up, I'm going to help you! I'm going to help you see what I see!" I looked down at the ring again and wanted to tear it off. Because every time I looked at it now all I saw was Kurt, resting against the toilet bowl and smiling at it. It no longer symbolized our love to me, now it just reminded me of all this.

"How is he?" I heard and turned to see Rachel and Finn walking into the room. I blinked back the tears and looked back at Kurt.

"Still sleeping." I said and felt Rachel put her hand on my shoulder.

"I tried to warn you." she said softly and I felt my blood boil.

"Yes Rachel! Bask in your glory of being right! You cold hearted Bitch!" I said and Rachel looked at me with her mouth hanging open, "He's your best friend and he may be dying, and that's all you care about, being right, having your chance to say I told you so!" I asked in absolute disbelief and she shook her head.

"No Blaine, I, I just meant that..." She stopped and stared past me.

"I know what you meant Rachel! You're the best person in the whole world and your always right all the time..."

"Blaine..."

"But only in your head Princess! And if you really think we should just all bow to you even while Kurt is..."

"Blaine!" She said and I looked up at her.

"What!" I snapped and she pointed past me. My heart clenched and I tried not to hope as I followed her arm till my met Kurt's, his eyes were open!

"Kurt!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat. "Oh thank god!" I said and took his hand again laying a kiss on it, "You two, go get Doctor Norbert! Tell him he woke up!" I ordered them but they were already out the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a weak voice that made him sound like a child.

"I'm here love! I'm here!" I soothed as I kissed his hand again just praising and thanking God that he was alive and talking to me.

"Blaine?" He asked again and looked around, "Where are we?" He asked and I took in a deep breath.

"We're in the hospital sweetie." I said and he looked around again, "You had a seizure and have been unconscious all afternoon.", He looked at the IV in his hand and the tube pumping nutrients into his veins as well, "You scared me so bad.", I said softly not even bothering to hold back the tears anymore. He looked at me and sighed before wrapping his hand around mine.

"It's alright Blaine." he softly comforted me. I couldn't believe that HE was comforting ME! I should be comforting him and helping him get better.

I shook my head "No Kurt, I thought I might lose you." I sobbed and he just looked at me with that confused look on his face, "I can't lose you Kurt. I couldn't live if I lost you!" I said and threw myself on him as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Blaine, you're crushing me!" he said softly and I pulled back and pet his hair.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." I said and he looked up at me.

"Blaine, I'm fine, you'll see. Once I get out of this hospital, we'll give you some good old retail therapy courtesy of Kurt Hummel." He said and I shook my head.

"No Kurt, we need to focus on getting you better." I said and he scoffed.

"It's the least I can do for scaring you so bad. Besides I swear I'm fine! I just probably blacked out because I haven't had much sleep lately." He said and I looked up at him, "You know with Sectionals coming up, and that project for history. Not to mention trying to save Rachel from that hideous wardrobe. It's exhausting, my body must have just, had enough of it.", He said with a little laugh, I couldn't help but be a little disgusted with that laugh and the way he was just brushing his life off like it was nothing.

"Can you really sit here and lie to my face Kurt?" I asked and his smile fell.

"I'm not lying..." he said and I looked away from those eyes. Those eyes which seemed perfect and innocent like always even while lies were floating from those lips.

"Kurt, you didn't just _black out_ okay! You had a seizure!" I said and he shrugged.

"Well maybe my jeans finally cut off my circulation. You always said they were going to." He said with that laugh again.

"Kurt..."

"Kurt! Thank God!" I heard Burt sigh before Carole ran past me sobbing and hugged her step-son. Kurt smiled as Carole kissed him then looked at me. I looked down at him and shook my head in disappointment before leaving the room. I needed some air.

**(Kurt's P.O.V)**

I watched Blaine leave the room and I wanted so badly to push everyone out of my way and run after him. I could if I wasn't connected to so many machines right now. I looked at my father and sighed. "Dad I'm sorry, I know after your heart attack this must have been tough on you." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but we're Hummel men and we're strong. Now I powered though my heart attack and you'll get through this." He said and I smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling sweetie? Do you need another pillow? Some water?" Carole asked and I shook my head.

"No, I feel alright, my head kind of hurts though and my chest is a little sore. But I think whoever took care of me cured that pesky flu. I'm not clammy or dizzy anymore."

"Yeah, that pesky flu." my Dad said dryly and I swallowed.

"Kurt, it's good to see you awake." Doctor Norbert said as he came to stand beside me.

"Doctor Norbert, it's been a while. What like five years now?" I said and Doctor Norbert looked up at my EKG machine.

"Actually no Kurt, I was there to check up on you before you went into the seizure and I was trying to speak to you. But you were unresponsive." He said and I crinkled my brow. _I don't remember that_, "Don't remember?" He asked and I shook my head, "Well, that's normal. Most people who have seizures don't remember them." He said calmly and checked my IV, "We're giving you plenty of vitamins to try and give your body some good nutrition. That's probably why you're feeling so well. This body is finally getting what it needs. During your stay as your body gets back to the normal levels we'll decrease the dosage. But right now we're trying to get you back up to speed." He said with a tap on my knee and a smile.

"During my stay? Get me back up to speed? But I'm fine, I don't need to stay... that seizure... was just exhaustion. I'll go home and take a good long nap. I swear!" I said and my father took off his baseball cap and scratched his head before putting it back on.

"Kurt, we know you haven't been eating since maybe before Christmas." He said and my mind went black. _Oh dear god no!_ _Now__ was the time that I've been dreading. The time when they labeled me sick and stuck me in a hospital until they fattened me up! Then Blaine will never look at me again!_

"Dad, you don't understand!" I said and he nodded.

"Your right Kurt, I don't understand." He said simply and I looked from him to Carole to Doctor Norbert to Rachel to Finn and back, "Will you tell me Kurt?", He asked and I looked around the room. Blaine had left, just like I knew he would. _Blaine was gone!_

"Where's Blaine? I want Blaine." I said and Carole took my hand.

"Kurt, why are you doing this to yourself, Blaine loves you no matter what!" Carole said and I shook my head.

"You wouldn't understand." I said and my Dad took my other hand.

"Tell me Kurt, I won't judge you." He said but I knew he would.

"Let me go! I'm going to go home!" I said and my dad sadly shook his head.

"Not till your better." he said and I let out a wail.

"But I want to go home! I want Blaine! I need to be home with Blaine! " I said and again my Dad shook his head.

"You need to stay here Kurt," He said and suddenly I started bawling.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I bawled as I pulled my hands away from them and covered my face. "Why is everyone being so mean to me!" I cried and my Dad looked at me as I continued to sob loudly. "I can't stay here! I can't stay here!" I chanted as I wiped my nose. "I have to keep him!"

"Who?" My dad asked and I looked up at him with a glare in place.

"Leave me alone! Your keeping me here! Locking me up like some animal!" I yelled as I pointed my finger right into his face. My dad looked up at Doctor Norbert.

"Is this normal Phil?" He asked and Doctor Norbert nodded.

"Most people in Kurt's case lash out on the people trying to help them. He should get some rest," Doctor Norbert yelled over my noise, "Let's give him some time huh?" He said and started shooing people out. Rachel and Finn went first followed by Carole and finally my Dad and Doctor Norbert till I was all alone sobbing into my hands.

_How am I going to get out of here? I've got to get out of here._

**REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS :) :) :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! Holy Shiz! 102 followers! That's EPIC! Thank you everyone for the support! I love you all! I'm soooo Sorry for the incredibly long ****wait! ****I wrote and rewrote this chapter ****maybe five times. Now that people are finding out about Kurt's condition, it's making it a little harder to move forward. I don't want to rush this part so there may be a couple more chapters of just hospital stuff, but I promise, ****that doesn't mean that****the drama is going anywhere! **** I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. ****I**** want to thank my reviewers; I**** get inspiration from ****reviews all the time. ****That's probably why I had to rewrite this chapter so much lol. ****But reviews make for better stories so thank you: ****Amy, ****Flobuille93, KatieRox, and JmarieAllenPoe. You all rock! I hope everyone reviews on this chapter too!**

**That being said I ****won't**** keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18: Burt's Visit**

**(Kurt's P.O.V)**

I sat up in my bed tugging at the hospital bracelet on my wrist; trying to get it off. The beeping machines were well on my nerves by now, so much that I kept glaring at them as I enjoyed thinking about throwing them across the room till they busted. Nurses and Dr. Norbert had come in a couple times to check my vitals. Dr. Norbert had tried to talk to me about my so called "disease" but I just crossed my arms across my chest and ignored the man. I kept watching the door, waiting for someone I knew and trusted to come in. Like Rachel, my Father, or most of all, Blaine. But no one had come and it was getting dark and lonely.

I looked down at the IV in my arm and the clear liquid pumping through the clear tube. _I knew that the liquid had to be th__ose fattening nutrients. The whole thing made me sick. America always whines about the population being so overweight, but then when someone like me tries to better themselves by dropping a few pounds, they shove him in a hospital to make him fatter! Sure __I would admit, puking wasn't exactly the healthiest way to go about it. But I needed results fast and I got them. So forgive me for going with the method that works! They could label me anorexic or bulimic or whatever they wanted but I knew the truth. They__ just wanted to make sure I was always lady face Hummel who wasn't good enough to keep Blaine from the clutches of tall, thin, hunky, EVIL Sebastian Smythe!_

_Sebastian would never treat Blaine the way he deserved to be treated. It was the chase he loved n__ot the man! So I wasn't just doing this for myself so that he could be with Blaine. But for Blaine, because Sebastian would use him then keep him as a trophy and Blaine didn't deserve that!_

_But society didn't see it that way; they saw it as me having a d__isease. They thought there was something wrong with me mentally. But really I was just being practical! They kept asking me to explain it to them but I knew they didn't want to hear the truth. They just wanted to pretend like they cared about me. When real__ly they didn't give a shit about me since they were locking me away in this stupid hospital, hooked to these stupid beeping machines, stuffing me with stupid nutrients that are just going to return all the weight I had worked so hard to loose! Then Blaine __will leave my fat ass at the next compliment Sebastian gave him and I now had no control over it. That more than anything pissed me off._

_Already Blaine hadn't come to visit me at the peak of my flu, and I knew why. It was because Blaine has better things__ to do than sit around and watch a fat, sick guy moan and groan. _I shook my head as I thought about Blaine._ I knew Blaine loved me and probably would sit by me if I was sick. But Blaine didn't deserve for it be this way. He deserved someone he could be pro__ud to be seen with! It was very Blaine of him to be kind enough to settle for me. But one day, if I didn't change, settling wouldn't be enough for Blaine. And no one could love Blaine like I do, but when in this world is that ever enough? I had to make mys__elf perfect in order to give Blaine the full happiness and pride that he deserved to get from their relationship. But if I didn't hurry up get out of this hospital, Blaine would end up leaving me and that's something I couldn't let happen. Because Blaine w__as the only one who's __ever loved me and I was scared Blaine would be the only on TO ever love me!_

"Thinking really hard there son," I heard and looked up to see my father standing in my doorway.

"Nothing else to really do here," I answered and my dad walked into the room.

"Carole and Blaine went home a little bit ago to get you a bag. I'm sure they'll bring some stuff to keep you entertained." He said and I sighed as I rested against the pillows. My dad watched me for a moment before putting his hand on my knee. "How you feeling?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, bored, angry," I paused and looked at my father. His eyes had a sad light in them and he looked tired. "Ashamed," I finished and my father looked at me again.

"There's no reason to be ashamed Kurt," he said and I nodded even though just saying that didn't take the humiliation I was feeling away. "This stuff happens, but it can be cured! So don't feel ashamed about anything!" He said and again I nodded. "Phil told me you haven't wanted to work with him or the nurses." He said as he looked at me with those questioning eyes. I sighed and looked out the window of my room. "Kurt, you need to get better, and they can help."

"Why?" I asked and he blinked.

"What?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Why do I have to get better? I am fine! I can take care of myself; it's everyone else who has the problem." I said and he shook his head.

"Kurt your body got so weak; you had a seizure that nearly led to a coma."

"Okay one little thing happened, and now I'm a prisoner being forced to do something that I don't want to do!"

"You don't want to be healthy?"

"I don't want to be second rate anymore!" I said and my father gazed at me.

"And who exactly are you second rate to?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You don't understand, you don't know what it's like to be Lady face Hummel! To be mocked every day for already being different, then to be called stuff like pear hips!"

"Who calls you that?"

"It's true though, I should have just been born a girl, I've got the face, the hips, and the sexuality!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Kurt! I've told you a thousand times, never be ashamed of who you are!"

"Yeah well that's easier said than done! I can't be the bigger person anymore, in every sense of the phrase! If I have to change the way I look, in order for my life to be happier, then I'm going to do it!"

"Kurt, bulimia isn't going to solve your problems, being healthy and being yourself will!"

"Not when the person you love is on the line!"

"So you're doing this because of Blaine?"

"Not because of, but _for_ Blaine!"

"And what makes you think Blaine wants you to do this to yourself! Can't you see how much this is hurting both of you?" My father asked and I sighed.

"Blaine might not want it to be this way, but when everything is perfect, then we will be happy and he'll love me all the more for this!"

"Kurt you know I love you, but you have to know how crazy that sounds!"

"Maybe to you, but I know what I'm doing, and if you keep me here, you will be officially ruining my entire life." My dad nodded before looking at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not going to be moved. _Even my father, the man who had taught me to follow my heart before other people had be__en conformed by society. He'd rather have a normal son, then a happy son and I was stuck in this damn hospital. _  
"Well, at least you'll be alive to live a life!" He said before leaning forward and kissing my hair before walking out of the room ignoring my icy glare.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Perfect to Me**

I was starting to fall asleep out of boredom when Blaine finally came into my room. "Hey," he said as he slowly approached me.

"Hi," I said and he looked down at the floor. He looked like he had been crying and that broke my heart. The room was quiet for a long moment with me staring at him while he looked down at his feet. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked and Blaine sighed before looking up at me with those red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to come back, I needed to clear my head you know?" he said and I nodded. "Everyone around town is asking about you," he said and took a second to wallow in self-pity due to the humiliation. "Especially the kids from school, everyone wishes you a speedy recovery." Blaine continued and I let out a loud sigh.

"I don't need a recovery, there's nothing wrong with me, why won't people just..."

"Exactly," Blaine said as he walked up to my bedside and I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked and Blaine reached forward and took my hand.

"You're exactly right; there isn't anything wrong with you! So why are you trying to change yourself?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Blaine..." I warned and he shook his head.

"No Kurt, it's my turn to speak!" he said with determination as he cut me off. "I love you and I want you to love you as much as I do!"

"Blaine...I..."

"Shh!" he shushed me and sat on the side of my bed. "Kurt, my darling," he whispered as he pushed some of my hair out of my eyes. "If you work with the doctors, and get better, you'll be able to leave this place."

"I know but..."

"Kurt, you want to make me happy?" He asked and I paused, of course I wanted him to be happy. That was the whole reason I was doing this.

"Of course Blaine!" I said and he nodded.

"Seeing you healthy would give me all the happiness in the world." He said and I looked away.

"You mean you want me to be fat again?"

"Kurt when were you ever fat?" he said with disbelief lacing his voice.

"Since forever! I've always been fat, gay faced, Kurt Hummel homo! The kids at school have been saying it since elementary! And you know what? They've been right! " I said and Blaine shook his head and kissed my hand.

"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect." He whispered as his lips touched my knuckles. "Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing you're perfect to Me." he said and I sighed.

"Blaine that's very sweet but..."

"You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself; you were wrong, change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead." Blaine softly sang and I shrugged.

"Blaine that's not what..." Blaine leaned in and touched his lips softly to mine in a soft chase kiss. I felt euphoria envelope me and realized just how long I've been without Blaine's kiss. Blaine pulled back slightly but he was still close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You are _perfect_ to me," he sang in a whisper before kissing my lips softly but strongly once again. When his lips left mine, once again too soon, he looked into my eyes. "Promise me you'll do everything you can to get better?" he asked and I hesitated.

"Blaine... I..." I said as I looked down at our joined hands.

"Promise me!" he said again and I looked into his wide, caring, dreamy eyes. His eyes were shining, pleading, and I just couldn't deny him any request.

"I promise Blaine," I said and he kissed my lips one more time before wrapping me in a tight hug.

**Reviews = All my love! ****  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**New Characters AHOY! We all want Kurt to get better and realize the Blaine loves him no matter what, so I decided to give him a little group therapy****! This is just the first part of the group therapy session next chapter will be the other half. But it's not written yet so your reviews can still guide the story! Thanks to those who reviewed on last chapter:****LeBeauAJ****, ****Friggin' Team Free Will**** (by the way Friggin' Team Free Will, I love your screen name Supernatural YEAH!), ****KatieRox****, ****Flobouille93****, ****Kissme123****, ****JMarieAllenPoe****, and ****ChrisColferLovesYouBack****!**** Thanks also for the 107 followers and 44 favorites! This story is for all of you! Your reviews inspire me, so please don't be stingy with them! **

**Chapter 20: IF YOU CAN BELIEVE, YOU CAN ACHIEVE! **

I glared at the feeding tube pumping god knows what into me. Every morning and night I was weighed and it had only been a week and I was fattening up like a Christmas Turkey. I had to eat because there was always someone there watching me eat and staying with me for hours until I had digested. I felt better, sure, but every time I looked in the mirror I wanted to shatter it. There he was again. That fat ass with the chin fat and pare hips and everything. He was back!

Blaine told me he was so happy to see me getting better but then he'd always be checking his phone. I knew he was looking at the clock, counting the seconds until he could get away from the fatty in the room. I wanted to cry out to him: "_I know I'm disgusting! I'm trying to change! But you're letting them stuff me full of this stuff! Do you NOT want us to be together?"_ Then it hit me. _Oh my God! Blaine is __going to stay with me while I'm in the hospital then he's going to break up with me! I have got to get out of here! Then I'm going to have to double my efforts and become perfect fast!_ But I knew the only way out of here was to do what they wanted. So that's what I'm going to do. I'll play along until I can get the heck out of here!

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Blaine, who walked in holding a big teddy bear. I sighed in relief, I didn't like it when he was gone for too long. I didn't like not knowing where he was, or who he was with.

"Hey you." he said and made the teddy wave.

"Hi." I said and he held the teddy out to me, "Thank you. He's adorable, just like you.", I said and kissed him softly.

"You're sounding better." he said and looked at my face, "You're not as pale, Have you actually been eating what the doctor gives to you?" He asked and I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"A little," I lied and he nodded before saying,

"Good!" I wanted to cry in shame. "I'm so proud of you Kurt!" he said and I looked up at him as his eyes sparkled.

"Well, I made a promise," I said with a shrug and he nodded.

"Doctor Green said that I could walk with you down to group!" He said and I sighed. I hated group more than anything else in the treatment. Even worse than the feeding tube, because group was full of wackos who sit and pray for the help to be comfortable in their bodies. Some have been released and some are in the hospital like me. Blaine wasn't allowed to go into group with me, no one was. So I was alone being forced to talk to these crazy people.

"Can't we just take a walk around the hospital garden instead?" I begged and Blaine chuckled.

"No no no Kurt! This is part of helping you get better and you made a promise!" Blaine said and I rolled my eyes. That promise was now starting to feel like a dog chain. "Plus it's only a half an hour long segment," Blaine said as he pulled my covers off me. "Now come on, we've got to get you dressed unless you want to go down there in your pajamas," he said as he pulled me up and out of the bed. I groaned but walked over to the closet in my room. It was a small closet but I had managed to squeeze some of my simpler outfits into it. Doctor Norbert transferred my care to a specialist whose entire career was treating eating disorder patients. His name was Doctor Wilber Green and he was a pretty okay doctor, I liked him even more when he told me that I could wear regular clothes as long as they didn't interfere with the IV. I grabbed a light blue button up shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. Blaine had to help me into my shirt because of all the wires but I made him turn when I got into my pants. We had only done it once before and I still wasn't too comfortable with him seeing me. Not to mention the sight of my thighs might make him sick.

"Okay, I'm ready as I'll ever be," I said and Blaine turned around. His face softened when he saw me and then he smiled.

"You know, when I see you dressed in your own clothes that once again fit, I can almost pretend this never happened," Blaine said and I looked down at my shirt.

"Yeah, if you ignore the tear in the sleeve to accommodate the freaking IV, I swear the hospital had better repay me for the destroying of such an expensive shirt." I said and Blaine looked at the IV to my side and his face dropped a little.

"Well they're helping you, isn't that repayment enough?" he asked and I sighed.

"Not for an Alexander McQueen," I said and he's eyes brightened as he smiled.

"Well when you get better, I'll buy you all the Alexander McQueen button down's that you could ever want!" he said as he wrapped an arm around me and began leading me toward the door.

"Ready boys!" the chipper voice of Nurse Pat chimed as she came into the room. I sighed as I saw her.

Part of the treatment required me to be escorted everywhere by one of the nurses, even if Blaine was with me, a nurse or doctor had to escort me _everywhere_! I rolled my eyes and grabbed my IV as I walked toward her with Blaine by my side.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm holding you to that!" I warned and he chuckled as we walked down the hospital halls towards the room where Group was unfortunately waiting.

"You can be free.

You hold the key.

YOU can be free.

YOU hold the key." I heard as we neared the room and sighed loudly. Blaine held my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"They're here for you!" he said and I shook my head we arrived at the door. Blaine and Pat stopped behind me as I stood in the doorway. I looked at the men and women in the room sitting in a circle holding hands as they chanted, getting louder and louder:

"**You can be free.****  
****You hold the key.****  
****YOU can be free.****  
****YOU hold the key."**

**You can be free.**  
**You hold the key.**  
**YOU can be free.**  
**YOU hold the ****key.****" **They all cheered as they threw their hands into the air and clapped for each other. I rolled my eyes before Blaine gave me a friendly nudge causing my IV stand to rattle against the door frame. The dietitian in charge of group named Delilah turned and looked at me.

"KURT!" She exclaimed and the other patients looked up and smiled at me. "We were wondering where you were dear," she said as she got up and took my hand. I gave her a polite smile even though I just wanted to turn and run away from all the overly caring smiles directed at me. I looked behind me to see Blaine, that eternal ball of energy, waving and smiling enthusiastically to all the other patients who have gotten to know him by now being that he was always in the ward.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I said and she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry darling, we were just getting started, why don't you go sit by Jerry," she said and I looked at Blaine one last time before pushing my IV into the room and walking over to sit next to Jerry a middle aged balding man who was still wearing his hospital gown. He had developed his disorder after his daughter Millie had died four years ago. He had checked himself in hoping to make a change in his life. He smiled and pat my knee as I sat next to him. Delilah said something to Blaine and Pat before closing the door and walking back over to her seat at the head of the circle.

"Now then since Kurt just got here how about we start sharing time?" she asked and there were murmurs of agreement from the other members. "Who would like to share first today?" Delilah asked and no one spoke up. "Anyone?" she asked and I ducked my head down hoping to just get through this crazy group unnoticed. _I had never had to share yet and I hopefully I wouldn't ever have to!_ "You know there is somebody we haven't heard from yet." I heard and tried to get my chair to swallow me. "Megan! How about you?" I heard Delilah say and breathed a sigh of relief as I looked across the circle at a girl about my age with long raven hair and pale skin. She was wearing light blue pajama pants and a matching cotton pajama shirt. Her arms were bundled in white bandages; she was skeleton thin and had dark circles around her eyes. She sat slumped in her chair with her arms crossed as she glared out the window. "Will you share what you're feeling with us today?" Delilah asked and Megan turned her steely eyes towards her. "For those of you who have not had the pleasure to introduce yourselves to our newest member Megan I encourage you to say hi at social time at the end of the meeting." Delilah said to everyone before turning her full attention back to Megan who had sat up and uncrossed her arms.

"You want to know what I'm feeling?" she asked and Delilah just blinked as her friendly face stayed firmly in place. **"I feel like a fucking prisoner!"** Megan yelled in rage.

"No Megan dear, you were a prisoner to your illness, but now you have the chance to be free!" Delilah said and Megan glared at her.

"I throw up because I want to throw up and I cut because it makes the pain of my life fade away! I don't need this stupid place!" Megan said and Delilah nodded.

"You might not think you need help Megan, we've all been there," she said and the other members of the group murmured their support but Megan wasn't listening. "I know you feel lost Megan but the only one who can help you find your way again is you!" Delilah said and Megan glared at her. "You can be free, you hold the key! You just have to remember that!" Delilah said and some of the other members nodded in agreement. Jerry muttered "Amen," beside me. Megan rolled her eyes and gazed out the window.

I watched her in sympathy; I understood exactly how she felt. Like a prisoner, in a land where no one would listen to you and told you that what you did was wrong, when really it was the only thing to do. "Is there anything you want to share Megan?" Delilah asked and Megan just looked away. "Okay, well good progress, opening up with friends is always a good step toward being healthy and happy!" Delilah said and took the hands of the people to her right and left. Megan shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Kurt sweetie," I heard and looked up to find Delilah looking at me. "Why don't you go next?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No that's okay," I said and Delilah shook her head.

"We can't help you if you won't tell us your problems, you've lived a life of secrets, you need to break that secret door down and show the world the wonderful you that has been hiding behind it," Delilah said and Jerry reached over and took my hand as he nodded. _There was just a little too much hand holding in this room for me to be comfortable. _

I looked across the circle at Megan who was watching me. Then I looked at the door wishing I could just get out of here. But then I remembered, _GETTING OUT OF HERE! That was the goal, for Blaine's sake I had to get out of this hospital, and to do that, I had to pass as better!_

"It all started around the beginning or December," I began and Megan blinked in bewilderment as though she thought I was going to do what I originally wanted to and tell Delilah to stop preaching to us about getting better when she's obviously addicted to happy pills! But I just continued to tell the group all about Sebastian and Santana's pair hips comment. I knew I could say anything here because group was confidential, Delilah was forbidden to even tell our doctors anything we say. She could just say if we had a good session or a bad one. I told the group about Christmas night and the kiss. They were all silent all the way up to the recent promise I had made Blaine which is where I stopped and looked at Delilah.

"O-Okay," Delilah said and lightly clapped her hands. "Wow, very good sharing Kurt!" she praised and the group smiled as they all applauded me. I looked around at all the friendly faces. No one was criticizing me for being petty; no one was saying I was sick for thinking this way. They were just supporting and I was just a normal person again. It felt really good to be there looking around at their kind faces and feeling the shame being lifted off my shoulder. Then my eyes fell on Megan who was silently clapping as her eyes glistened. She nodded at me as our eyes met and _I knew that the nod meant that she truly understood, and she was going to help me get out of here!_

**What do you think! I'm DYING to know so please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**The second half of the Group session, thank you to everyone for your reviews on Chapter 20! Thanks to Flobouille93, ChrisColferLovesYouBack, Muchacha, punkster1204, JMarieAllenPoe, And Patricia Sage! **

**BUT a very special thank you to** **Flobouille93 for being a very big help to me during this chapter especially :) **

**Sorry once again for the wait, I hope you'll like this chapter and that will make up for it Review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 21: Fighting for the Cause **

I slouched in my seat as I listened to Christy, a younger girl around the age of fourteen tell Delilah that she was drawing pictures of hamburger people last night. I looked at the clock on the wall._ There was only fifteen minutes left of being in this mad house, I just had to survive it. _Megan was sitting in her chair with her head back banging her head against the back of her chair. The other members ignored her but I couldn't help but watch the only other person in the room as annoyed as I am.

"Then I drew stick figures of people stabbing the hamburger people right in the buns!" Christy said and I looked at her with lowered eyebrows.

"Well, Christy that's probably just your subconscious' way of getting out your rage against food now that you can no longer physically do it." Delilah said in a soothing voice and Christy sighed.

"But that's just the thing. The stick figure that was me was fighting to save the hamburgers!" She said and Megan let out a laugh causing the entire group to look at her.

"Sorry," she said and Delilah turned her attention back to Christy.

"Is this the first time you've drawn these pictures?" Delilah asked and Christy nodded, her caramel colored curls bouncing as she did.

"Hmmm, well the fact that you are welcoming and accepting food in these pictures might represent your recovery fighting your illness!"

"But the hamburger people all end up dead? Does that mean I'm going to fail?"

"No not at all! Because it doesn't matter right now who won the hamburger people battle, the fact is that you're fighting! These drawings are a very big step in the road to your power over this your illness Christy!" Delilah said before clapping. "You're on your way dear!" she said as the group applauded with her.

"Yeah? Well I drew a picture of me barfing my guts out and I drew a heart on the side, what does that mean Delilah?" Megan said and Delilah paused her clapping.

"Oh Megan dear, you just need to open yourself towards receiving help. The only one who can..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know all about your "if you can believe, you can achieve" nonsense!" Megan said with a wave of her hand.

"You know, Christy's progress has given me a fantastic idea!" Delilah said and I closed my eyes. Next thing you know we'll all be forced to draw pictures of hamburger people! "Journals!" Delilah said cheerfully and I opened my eyes to look at her. Megan rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan. "I just so happen to have a few blank composition notebooks." Delilah said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a handful of notebooks. "My daughter needed new school supplies, but I'll just get her more later," she said before walking back to the circle and handing each one of us a notebook. "You're going to write in them every single day." She said as she finished handing them to the last few members of group. "I want you to write whenever you feel anxious, lonely, afraid, or overwhelmed! Write about your goals! What DO you hope to accomplish through recovery? Every week at group I'll give you one journal entry to make it easier for you. You can choose which day to write about this topic but it must be included in the week's entrees. You'll each share an entry at each group meeting. The entry you read is your choice but maybe it will make sharing time easier as well. Now you don't have to exactly write in these journals, you can draw pictures or write lyrics as well. But as long as there is a story on that page about what you are feeling. Does anyone have any questions?" She asked and I shook my head as I looked down at the blank pages of my notebook.

"What about those of us who have been banned from sharp objects, pencils and pens included." Megan asked with a cock of her head and a raised eyebrow. Delilah smiled and walked over to her bag again, she came back carrying a box of Crayola washable markers.

"My daughter needed markers for art class too," she said before pulling the black marker out of the box and passing it to Megan. "No sharp point on that," she said and Megan reluctantly took the marker. "Now then, onto your first journal assignment," she said to everyone and I looked up at her hoping it wasn't something incredibly personal. "Write one sentence each about five or ten good things in your life," she said and I blinked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked and she smiled.

"It will help you focus on the good parts of your life instead of the bad parts that you've been focusing on for a while. Just give it a try," Delilah said and I sighed.

"Okay," I said and she smiled.

"While you guys think of what you want to write, why don't you mingle with the other members and try to help each other. Social time will be from now till the end of session which is in ten minutes." Delilah said and I nodded before looking down at my book. _Ten good things in my life?_ I slowly lowered my pen to the paper and wrote a number one. _What was the best thing in my life?_ I looked around the room until my attention was pulled to the small window on the door. My answer was standing right there gazing at me with wide hazel eyes. When he noticed me look at him he made a silly face causing me to laugh. He knew he wasn't supposed to be spying on Group but sometimes Blaine was like a puppy and he couldn't stand to be lonely for too long. The thought made me smile as on the first line I wrote: _Blaine. _

_He was the love of my life, my conscious, my defender, my best friend. Why shouldn't he be number one on the list of good things in my life? _I looked back up at the door and smiled at that curly haired man of mine. Suddenly he held up a piece of paper against the window. In permanent marker he had written:

_**Going to go out for a bit, be back by the time they bring you dinner -**__**B.**_ He moved the paper and gave me a thumbs up asking if I had read the paper. I nodded and gave him a discreet thumbs up too. He nodded and waved before he was gone away from the window. I sighed and looked down at my paper again. _Number two..._

"Pst!" I heard but ignored it. **"Pst!" **I heard again only this time louder. I looked up in the direction it was coming from and saw Megan looking at me. I pointed to myself in question and she rolled her eyes before nodding making me feel like an idiot for not knowing she meant me in the first place. I sighed and got up to walk over to the empty seat beside her.

"Cute display," she said pointing toward the door, I blushed, _I should have figured someone had seen that. _

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to disrupt your thoughts about what to write," I said and she blinked.

"You think I even give a care about this stupid assignment?" She demanded and I shook my head in fear. _Megan was kind of intimidating when you were this close._

"No, uh, I just..." I mumbled and she looked down at her page.

"But if I was to do this stupid assignment..."she began then lowered her marker to the paper before pausing. I looked at her, her eyes were on the paper and her hand kept trying to write something before she hesitated and pulled it back slightly.

"Having trouble figuring out what to write too?" I asked and she looked at me before sighing.

"No I know what to write, the problem is they don't want to hear it," she said and I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I mean making myself sick when I know I've eaten too much and cutting myself when the pain is just too much to hold inside, were the best decisions I've ever made. But then my sister caught me and told my Dad and they threw me in here, to get _help_!" she said and I could hear the pain from her families betrayal in her voice. "They wouldn't listen, just like these quacks won't listen! I'm not sick, I don't need help, I need to be left alone!" she said and I nodded as I listened to her. "Ten good things in my life, what does she think that I'm all lollipops and rainbows inside?" she asked I let out a chuckle. "How am I supposed to think of ten good things in my life when I'm stuck in this prison? You know they want to put me in a mental home! This stupid hospital is just the holding cell!" she said and I shook my head.

"That's aweful, if you're not sick then they shouldn't treat you like an animal, and you definitely don't need a mental home!" I said and she looked up at me, her wide brown eyes were filled with hope.

"I knew you'd understand!" she said and I gave her a small smile. "After what you said about that boy Blaine, I knew you'd understand the difference between being sick and _needing to do it_!" she continued then looked back down at her paper. "Fuck it, they want me to be honest, I'll be honest!" she said as she wrote: "1. the feel of the blade slicing..." I watched the words appear from her marker one at a time. I was too busy reading that I didn't notice her look up at me.

"Have you ever cut before?" she asked and jumped at the sound of her voice before shaking my head.

"No, I'm only trying to lose weight to be perfect for Blaine, I don't need to cut," I said and she nodded. "When did you start?" I asked and she looked down at her paper.

"When I could no longer take the shit," she said and I just looked at her, not wanting to pry, but really wanted her to elaborate. She seemed to sense this because she went on. "I started when I was fifteen and my mom passed away," she admitted softly and I swallowed, knowing too well the sting of losing a mother. "We were close but it wasn't the depression that made the pain so unbearable that I..." she paused and looked down at her hands. I noticed they were trembling, _something really bad must have happened._

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said and she looked up at me.

"It's Group, we're supposed to share our stories aren't we," she asked and I nodded as I waited for her to continue. "A couple weeks after her death was when my Dad..." She paused and shook her head; I noticed tears in her eyes. "I started cutting and purging because I could and I like having at least that power over my body," she said as she gave me a long telling glance. I was speechless; _no wonder she didn't want to share with the others, no wonder why she was so closed to other people. She has always been a prisoner, first to her father, now to the hospital, and then she was being shipped to an even bigger prison. She threw up because her weight was what she could have control of and those bandages on her wrists covered her pleads to be free of the fear and pain. _

"I understand," I said and she looked into my eyes, obviously searching for something. When she found it she gave me a small smile.

"What was your name again?" she asked and I held out my hand.

"Kurt," I said as she took my hand, hers were cold.

"Megan," she said and I nodded. We both looked down at our papers then over at Delilah who was talking to Christy.

"I've got to get out of this nut house, before they can ship me off," she said quietly.

"Where will you go?" I asked and she looked out the window at the small pond behind the hospital. "Somewhere far away from Ohio," she looked back at me, "somewhere where he can't find me," she said and I nodded.

"I'm getting out to," I said and she blinked. "The longer I stay here, the closer Sebastian gets to Blaine, I can just feel it!" I said and her eyes took on a mischievous glimmer.

"So I'm fighting for freedom, and you're fighting for love, two very noble causes if you ask me," she said and I nodded. She looked over at Delilah once again and bit her lip before looking at me. "How about we sneak out together?" she asked and I looked up at her. "Two is better than one, and we don't belong here, we know what we want and if we just sit here and let ourselves get brainwashed like the other dopes in here, I'll be in a padded cell and you'll never get to stick it to that Sebastian and claim your man," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You want in?" She asked as she lifted her pinky. I smiled and linked my pinky with hers.

"I'm in," I said and she nodded.

**What do you guys think? Should they stay? Should they go? What will Blaine and Burt and everyone else do when they find out? I KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I know that all of you in your minds have maybe cursed me a thousand times for leaving you waiting SO LONG for this chapter and I can only say "I'M SOOOO SORRY!" I've been busy with the beginning of the school year and everything. But I plan on giving you two chapters this time to hopefully appease you lol. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, they have certainly persuaded me on which way I want to go and that's all I'm saying! Thank you to: Rebbie, JMarieAllenPoe, Flobouille93, Bow-tiesScarfsAndCoffeeCups, ExotikaHollow1379, punkster1204, LeBeauAJ (for chapter 20 too lol) and Chloeskye! Reviews are great so keep them coming. Also I want to deeply thank all of those people who have told me that they have some of the conditions that are in this story and they tell me that the story is really written well. That means so much to me guys so thank you! This story is for all my readers and I'm glad you all like it Please remember to review because reviews are inspiration and pure love... so basically they are AWESOME! Lol okay I'll let you get to the story now**

**Chapter 22: I Hate You! **

Group ended and Megan and I were left to wait to be escorted back to our rooms. "We'll need to discuss it more, I want to be out of here before this weekend," Megan whispered and I was about to respond when a man in scrubs walked toward us. "Come on Meg," Drew, a male nurse that had obviously been assigned to escort Megan said as he lifted her up by her arm.

"OW! I was in the middle of a conversation Andrew!" She said as she pulled her arm from his grasp. He turned to face her and let out a little laugh.

"We don't need your negativity bringing down the other patients Meg," he said and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was actually sharing with Kurt, like I'm supposed to do in Group." Megan snapped as she crossed her arms across her chest and Drew once again snorted.

"Whatever Megan just get to your room so I can go home!" he said as he grabbed her arm tightly once more.

"Hey!" I said as I got to my feet. "You don't have to hold onto her like that!" I told him as I tried to pry his grip off her arm, he rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, don't make me call security, I'm just trying to put Megan to bed!" He said as he pulled his arm out of my hands. I lifted my eyebrow and glared at him.

"Well do your job correctly or I'll call the director of nurses and tell her just how you've been treating the patients," I threatened, I may have been out of it for a while but I was still Kurt Hummel and my bitch face was firmly in place. He, however, just smiled at me.

"Yeah? You just try to do that tubby," Drew hissed and I froze. Megan looked at him with fire in her eyes then at me before returning her glare to Drew. "Now move it Megan!" he said and pulled her toward the door. Megan glanced back at me before she was pulled out the door. I tried to ignore the tears that sprung to my eyes as I hugged myself.

"Kurt sweetie I'm sorry I'm late, are you ready to go?" Pat asked as she walked into the room and up to me.

"Where's Blaine?" I asked as I fought back the tears.

"He's not back yet hun," Pat said and I looked at her. "What's the matter?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I just need to go back to my room," I said softly and she looked at me with concern for a moment longer before nodding and wrapping her arm around my shoulders as she led me out of the room.

When I got to my room Pat immediately took a seat beside my bed. "Is my dad here?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, no one's here," she said and I tried to hide the tears that were blurring my sight. "I'm going to use the bathroom," I said and she nodded.

"Okay sweetie, just leave the door open a little," she said and I nodded before walking into the small bathroom connected to my room.

I turned on the light and walked up to the mirror. I looked at my face, my eyes were wet and shiny, and my lips trembled. My hair hadn't had product in it for weeks now. I looked like a shell of my former self. Except for the same flub hung from my bones; the same roundness was in my cheeks. I was losing my whole identity, my mind, my Blaine. I was losing everything, except for what I wanted to loose. Tears slowly leaked from my eyes and down my cheeks to my chin. "I hate you," I whispered to the face in the mirror. My eyes hardened as I realized I was telling the truth, _I really did hate him!_ _He was the reason I'm here! Trapped like a rat! He was the reason Blaine wasn't happy with me and looking for something more with Sebastian! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! _ **"I HATE YOU!"** I yelled and slammed my hand on the mirror. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screeched as I continued to pound my hand against the mirror until it cracked.

"KURT! KURT STOP!" Pat said as she ran into the bathroom and tried to grab a hold of me.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" I yelled as I continued to wail on the cracked glass.

"KURT SWEETIE IT'S OKAY JUST STOP!" Pat cried as she tried to grab hold of my flying hand. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

"AHH!" I cried as I pulled my hand back and held it with my other hand. Pat went to look at it but I pulled it away. I gazed down at the red ooze trickling out of my palm. The pain was blazing and it made my heart beat faster.

"Kurt, sweetie let me see," Pat said as she tried to take my hand again.

"Look Pat, I am alive, and I still bleed!" I heard someone say.

"Kurt, let's get this taken care of," she said as she tried to lead me from the bathroom. But I just stood there marveling at the red liquid. I smiled as I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm still a person," I breathed in amazement as I pressed down on the wound. It hurt; I must have glass in my palm. The burn was a good burn though, it was like a sign that I was still here and I could still fight back.

"Kurt sweetie sit on the bed, we need to get that fixed," Pat said as she led me by my busted hand out into the room. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asked as she sat me on my bed. I didn't answer, I was too busy thinking. _For so long I've felt like a puppet that everyone was controlling. But watching the blood drip down my arm showed me that I was still a real boy!_ _Maybe this was the true freedom Megan was talking about. _

**What do you guys think? Review PLEASE! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: When The Devil Knocks On The Door; Do You Let Him In? **

My hand was stitched and bandaged by Pat and then Dr. Green came in to talk to me. He asked me what had led up to my "episode". I didn't answer; I was too busy thinking.

Doctor Green was joined by Delilah and my councilor Mr. Arnold as they told me that anger was perfectly common during Bulimia. Mr. Arnold removed his glasses and scratched his nose as he told me the dangers of "Self-Harm." Once they were done talking to me and prescribing me to calming medicine, my dad was called and he came down to see me but I told the Doctor I didn't want to see him.

I held my bandaged hand in my other hand and waited for the Doctor's rambling to be done. Once Doctor Green sighed and told me that I'd be watched more closely from now on for my own protection. I rolled my eyes as I rested against my pillows but didn't say anything. "Get some rest Kurt, I'll see you in the morning," he said before patting my knee and walking out of the room. Pat was relieved by Nikki. She was one of the elder nurses and fell asleep after a few hours I was happy to be rid of her rambling about her grandson's graduation from Westerville High this weekend.

I reached for my cell phone on the bedside table and opened a new text message.

Me: _Hey M, it's K can you get away? _I waited a few moments before Megan responded.

M:_ Can't get away, security is watching me like a hawk; I think they know that I mean to get out of here. Don't you have a babysitter?_

Me:_ Asleep _

M: _Why don't you ditch now then?_

Me: _We promised to do it together_

M: _Don't wait for me_

Me: _We go together or not at all. _

M: _Fine, I'll tell you when I can get away. _

Me: _Okay GN_

M: _Night _

I looked down at my bandaged hand and smiled. _I already feel so much better._

"Kurt!" I heard my name breathed in relief and looked up to see Blaine walking up to me and instantly taking my bandaged hand in his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said then looked up to see it wasn't just Blaine and I. Sebastian was standing in the doorway carrying a small potted plant. "What is _HE_ doing here?" I exclaimed and Blaine looked behind him at Sebastian.

"Oh, he wanted to come see you..."

"And what makes you think I'd want to see him!" I asked and Blaine blinked.

"I know you don't really like each other, but he's only here to wish you well."

"Seriously Kurt, truce," Sebastian said as he walked into the room and put the plant on the table near me. "I just wanted to see how you were, you look much better."

"Get out of my room and take your poison ivy with you!" I said and Blaine put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt, Sebastian has really been there for me through this whole thing..."

"Yeah I bet he has!" I snarled as I continued to glare at Sebastian.

"It's lucky bamboo; they don't need soil just water and sunlight." Sebastian said as he looked at the plant. "It supposed to bring luck," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Your dad called me, told me what happened this afternoon, I'm sorry I should have been here sooner," Blaine said as he kissed the palm of my wounded hand gently.

"Yeah, that was actually my fault that he wasn't here, the Warbler's had a party and I had invited Blaine." Sebastian said and I felt the sting as I thought of Blaine partying with Sebastian while I was in here.

"I only meant to make an appearance but then Nick suggested I sang and then everyone wanted an encore and so on and so on." Blaine said with a slight blush. Sebastian came up next to him and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well can you blame them Blainey you sounded fantastic! The Warblers really need your voice back in the mix." Sebastian said and Blaine blushed harder. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my hand.

"Sounds like fun," I said and Blaine nodded.

"It was!" he said and I tried not to give any reaction. Suddenly my phone vibrated by my side. Blaine looked down at it and smiled.

"It's my mom?" he said and felt around in his pockets before looking up at Sebastian. "I must have left my phone at Jeff's house!" he said before looking down at me. "Do you mind?" he asked and pointed to the phone I shook my head. "Okay, I'll be right back," he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek before lifting the phone to his ear. "Hello Mom?" he asked as he walked out of the room leaving just me and Sebastian. I turned my gaze to the man looming above me and it lowered to a glare as his face curved into a sneer.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WOW! What a swell of reviews in one night! THIS STORY NOW OFFICALLY HAS OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! HOLY SMOKES! THAT'S EPIC! THANK YOU EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Thanks to the reviewers from Chapter 22 and 23: ****I Am A Boss Zefron Poster****, ****goldconverse****, ****Flobouille93****, Jaden, ****Friggin' Team Free Will****, ****ChrisColferLovesYouBack****, ****GleekBunny30****, and ****SilverWhiteDragon** **Your reviews are awesome! Just a few things: Megan doesn't just take things... remember that, Blaine's a little tipsy and not thinking too straight right now, also Sebastian's got him eating out of the palm of his hand with his smooth talking**** with Blaine**** in his current state. ****So I hope that clears some things up... ****I think you guys will like this chapter...**** it's the Sebastian Kurt confrontation time so... hold onto your seats because I smell drama. ****Please review and tell me what you think **

**Chapter 24: Blueberry Tea **

"Why are you here Sebastian?" I asked and Sebastian shrugged.

"I wanted to be here for you in your time of need," he said and I glared at him.

"Why are you here Sebastian?" I asked again a little more sternly. "You come to bask in your victory?" I asked and Sebastian's face lowered into a mask of confusion. "I know you told everyone about me and got me locked in here, out of the way so you were free to pursue Blaine. Well congratulations your plan worked. " I hissed and Sebastian frowned.

"Kurt I didn't put you in here, you did that on your own." He said and I glared at him.

"Oh knock it off with the lies! Blaine told me about your little intervention, no one would know if you hadn't told them about the pills and stuff!" I said and Sebastian lowered his eyebrows and walked right up to the side of my bed.

"You know instead of blaming everyone else why don't you take a good long look at who's really to blame! You!" Sebastian said as he pointed his finger at my face. "Sure I told Blaine and Burt about the pills but they didn't believe me! No one did, except for that annoying hobbit you call Rachel!"

"You wanted to tell them, so they'd throw me in here!" I said and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I wanted you to get help," he insisted.

"YOU WANT BLAINE!" I yelled unable to hold it in any longer. "That's all you've ever wanted! So don't pretend you care about me Sebastian, because I'm not buying what you're peddling!" I warned and Sebastian sighed.

"Fine you want me to be honest, I'll be honest" he said and walked around to the other side of the bed. "I don't give a damn about you, I'm here because Blaine asked me to be." he said and I just continued to stare him down. "I mean sure, I want you to get better and help and all that but really I don't care if you ever get out of here. Because you've got a disease and you belong in here." He said and I felt my nerves jump. "And yes I want Blaine, but not just because he's cute, it's also because he doesn't deserve the stress you give him."

"_I_ give him stress?!" I said in outrage.

"Do you really think he wants to sit here at your pity party all day?" Sebastian asked as if truly interested. "I mean so you don't like yourself, who can blame you?" he said with a shrug. "But by having to deal with your self-loathing all the time, you're sucking all the fun out of Blaine's life. And that's just not right,"

"Blaine loves me!"

"Well, sure, but seriously Kurt, how long can Blaine force himself to be in love with someone who doesn't even like himself?" he asked and I swallowed hard. "You want to know the real truth Kurt?" he asked and I looked up at him. "The truth is you annoy him Kurt!" he said and I looked away from him.

"You're lying," I hissed and Sebastian looked down at his hands for a moment before reaching into his pocket.

"I have proof," he said and I swallowed before looking back at him. "He texted me," he said before handing the phone to me. I looked at it for a long minute before hesitantly taking the phone and looking down at the screen.

_Blaine: I don't like seeing him this way_

_Me: Who Kurt? Why are you around him?_

_Blaine: He had a seizure__ a few weeks ago; so I have__ to be with him._"He_ had_ to be with me?" I thought as I continued to read: _ He's been very upset about the treatment. I just don't like him b__eing cooped up in this hospital constantly putting himself down. _

_Me: So that's where you've been. Do you want me to come to the hospital?_

_Blaine: I want to hit something._

_Me: It will be okay. Jeff's having a party tonight, why not get away for a while to clear your head?_

_Blaine: That might be just what I need. _

_Me: Be there in 20_

I blinked as I looked down at the screen.

"To be honest you sicken him, I mean he found out you_ like_ upchucking every ten minutes but you're still as big a house and that gay face is still... well a gay face. What did you think was going to happen?" Sebastian asked as he took his phone from me.

"B-But I only did this for him!" I muttered and Sebastian shook his head.

"Just give up Kurt, Blaine's out of your league and no matter how many times you barf, he'll always be too good for you." He said with a sigh that I could tell was fake. "In fact I'm going to go check on him, since I can you know leave without having Nana here babysitting me." he said with a wink before walking out the door.

I sat staring down at my hands as I heard the door close behind him. _I knew it,_ "Don't you dare let him get to you!" I heard causing me to jump a mile high as I looked up to see Nikki looking at me from her spot in the chair.

"You were awake that whole time!" I exclaimed and she nodded.

"That Sebastian is a shmuck! Don't you listen to a word he says!" she said in a warning voice as she got up from her chair. "Blaine wouldn't leave you! I've only known him a couple weeks and already I can see that. Especially for that six foot bag of hot air!"

"But the text message said..."

"I don't care what that message said, don't you let him get to you!" she said and I looked up at her.

"Why would Blaine bring him here if they weren't getting closer?" I asked and Nikki's blue eyes met mine.

"Because that Blaine of yours can be a shmuck too!" she said and I let out a chuckle.

"AH!" she exclaimed and threw her hands to her chest.

"NIKKI!" I exclaimed as she gripped her heart.

"A SMILE! OH MY POOR HEART!" She said and I laughed as I realized what she was doing.

"Haha very funny," I said and she smiled back at me.

"Listen to me sweetie, you and me, we're going to get you well and then you're going to show that Sebastian exactly who he's messing with. Your tough and you're going to show em!" She said as she gripped my chin lightly. I smiled at her and she pet my hair. "I'm thirsty; I could go for some blue berry tea. Are you thirsty sweetie?" she asked and I looked down at my bandaged hand.

"Parched," I said as I looked back up at her. She smiled as wide friendly smile and nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said and I smiled at her as I watched her leave. I felt my stomach rumble and thought of the taste of blueberry tea, my mother used to make it for my tea parties I had as a child.

_Do you know how many calories Blueberry tea is?_ I heard my mind ask and rolled my eyes. "Who cares," I answered back with a smile.

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I've got my protective gear ready... I'm apologizing in advance... so please don't kill me.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews on last chapter. Thank you: Flobouille93, LoveTheSuit, PojaTheDinosaur, punkster1204, ChrisColferLovesYouBack, chrishummel, Friggin' Team Free Will, GleekBunny30, goldconverse, and LeBeauAJ. I know that the big question is, is Kurt getting better... the answer is Yes... for now.**

**Please review! **

**Chapter 25: If You Love Me You'd... **

I was so sick and tired of being in a bed; I threw my covers off of me and got up. I looked over at the lucky bamboo that Sebastian had left on the table. It really was a pretty plant, too bad Sebastian had touched it. That's enough to make all the luck flee from the plant in a micro second. I picked the plant up and walked out into the hall. I knew it was late and the cleaning lady would be somewhere around, this plant's new home would be the wonderful black trash bag on her cart.

"I can't believe it," I heard someone say in surprise and looked up to see Blaine leaning against the wall a few yards away from me with Sebastian by his side. My stomach clenched as I looked at Sebastian's arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. They both looked up as I cleared my throat, Blaine's eyes met mine and I felt myself sink into the floor at the look he gave me.

"... Is your mother alright?" I asked, hoping that whatever was making Blaine so sad wasn't anything too awful. Blaine looked down at my phone in his hand then at Sebastian.

"Sebastian will you give us a few minutes?" he asked softly and Sebastian looked down at Blaine then back at me.

"I'll go get you some coffee," he said before walking up to me. "Nice Kurt, real nice," he whispered with a wink as he walked past me. I watched him turn the corner before turning my attention back to Blaine.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Blaine just looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, but not the begging ones, the one's a puppy would give an abusive master who he's terrified would kick him at any moment. "What is it?" I asked again starting to get scared.

"Kurt, I've given everything to you, I've been here every day with you. I've been doing my best to help you, support you, and I've never stopped loving you, even when you don't love yourself. But I've been here praying that I could do something to make you right again. Doing everything I possibly can just to get you better. I'm doing this for us!" Blaine said and I blinked.

"I know..." I said as I squeezed the wound on my palm nervously. "I've been trying..." I said and he let out a scoff and looked at the ceiling. I paused and looked at him.

"Kurt we've always been honest with each other, so why start lying to me now?" he asked and I felt anger rise deep inside my chest.

"You don't think I've been trying?!" I asked and Blaine pushed off the wall so that he could move to stand directly in front of me.

"No, I think you've been pretending," he said and I blinked.

"I've gone to every therapy session, I've attended group, I've..."

"Been tugging my chain while you and M cook up a plan to ditch everyone who care about you." Blaine said and I stopped. He watched as the obvious emotions crossed my face. "Who's M, Kurt?" he asked and I just looked at him. He waited a moment before shaking his head sadly.

"You went through my messages?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"No, I didn't, but after I just hung up with my mom, "M" text you saying, he lifted the phone so that he could read Megan's most recent text, "_if you can get away, come to my room and we can make plans to blow this Popsicle stand." _I took a deep breath and looked at him."So you were just going to break out?" he asked and I sighed.

"I can't stay here," I said and Blaine shook his head.

"I thought you wanted to get better," he paused, "you made a promise!" he accused and tears began to fill my eyes from frustration and the pain from Blaine's eyes.

"I can't stay here while your out there, if I'm going to keep you I..." I paused as Blaine turned so he was facing away from me. His hand flew up to his mouth as his shoulders shook with sobs. "Blaine?" I asked softly and he waited a second before turning back to me, tears glistened in his pain filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he said in a broken voice and I frowned.

"What... Blaine..."

"This is all my fault," he said and by now I was completely confused.

"You don't even know who M is..." I said softly and Blaine bowed and shook his head. When he looked up again he had tears in his eyes.

"No Kurt, if I had never given into my feelings last year at Dalton, this would have never happened to you."

"What are you..."

"He tired to tell me, all those weeks ago but... but I didn't want to believe it."

"Who told you what?" I asked, "Blaine I don't understand... how is this your fault... WHAT is your fault?"

"You would never have gotten jealous or insecure around me because of the freaking attention, you would never have started doubting yourself, then you'd never have started making yourself puke and you'd never have become such a liar." He said softly and I just started at him with my mouth hanging open tears of hurt filling my eyes. "If I had just listened to my gut and stayed as your friend and mentor none of this would have happened!" he said and I looked down at my feet as I felt the tightness in my chest break.

"Are you..." I swallowed a sob, "Are you saying you wish we'd never been together?" I asked and looked up into Blaine's shining eyes.

"I love you Kurt," he said and I could hear the silent "but" at the end of the sentence. He paused and looked down at my injured hand. "But now that I see what it's done to you, I..." he paused again and I felt my whole life hanging on the edge of a deadly cliff.

"Don't say it Blaine..." I begged as I tried to keep hold of reality. "Please don't say it," I whimpered and Blaine cried harder but continued anyway.

"I wish we had never gotten together," he cried. I dropped the potted plant, hearing it shatter on the floor as I hugged myself tighter than I ever had before. A loud sob was torn out of my throat as I fell to the floor. He sank down to his knees in front of me. "Kurt, you have to understand, I hurt you more than I help you!" he said and I shook my head.

"No! Blaine I love you! I'll get better! I swear!" I cried and Blaine nodded as he looked at me with all the sadness in the world.

"I know you will Kurt!" he said as he touched the side of my face. "I know you will," he said as he placed the other hand on my other cheek. "But not with me around," he said and I shook my head even as he held it. He swallowed hard before looking at me. "You have to let me go, for YOU!" he said and I shook my head.

"No, Blaine, please don't let him take you away from me, don't listen to him!" I said knowing that Sebastian had something to do with this.

"I love you Kurt, no one could ever take me away from you!"

"I'm not good enough..." I cried and Blaine let out a soft sob.

"Kurt that's why I've got to go, you can't measure yourself by how much attention I get!"

"I can't let you go! I have to fight for you!"

"The fight is over," Blaine said and I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them this would all just be a bad dream. "If I'm gone you can get better, and I care more about you than my happiness."

"Blaine I won't, if you leave me..."

"You'll have no reason to do this to yourself,"

"Nikki's bringing me tea, I'm getting better!" I pleaded and Blaine gave me a small smile.

"Kurt, I wish you every happiness in the world," he said and I grabbed his wrist.

"If you loved me you'd stay!" I said in an accusing tone.

"This is for you Kurt, this **is** because I love you," he said and looked into my eyes. "Get better," he said before lowering his lips to mine. I sobbed through the soft but firm kiss. I couldn't help it, I could taste the goodbye. Blaine pulled away and I shook my head.

"No," I breathed and Blaine looked away before letting go of my face and getting up. "NO!" I growled as I grabbed his arm. "Blaine! No!" I begged and Blaine cried harder.

"Kurt let me go," he said and I latched on tighter.

"Blaine don't go, I won't be able to live, I won't!" I begged and Blaine swallowed.

"I've got to go," he said and I held on tighter but he somehow got out.

"Blaine," I cried as I scrambled to get up. Blaine looked down at me with pure pain in his eyes before turning and running down the hallway. "BLAINE!" I yelled but he was too quick and disappeared. My whole body shivered as I threw myself into the wall and cried.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I heard as Sebastian walked toward me carrying a cup of coffee. "Where's Blaine?"

**"YOU!"** I yelled as I turned and threw him into the wall with a strength I never knew I had. I grabbed the steaming coffee and threw it into his face. His scream was blood curdling as his red face instantly began to blotch. I threw a punch across his face and he screamed again as he fell to the floor. "YOU'VE WON! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" I yelled as I reached for the bamboo plant and began beating him with it right in the face. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled so loud that I squeaked but my arm kept swinging the bamboo like a whip. The crack it made was like a whip too.

"GET HIM OFF HIM!" I heard and was vaguely aware of the crowd that was forming out of the surrounding rooms. Next thing I knew strong arms were wrapping around me and someone was trying to tear the bamboo away from me. Sebastian's face was bloody and raw but I couldn't stop, the pain was just too much, I couldn't stop. I was grabbed by four or five pairs of hands and pulled from on top of Sebastian.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as the hands held tighter to me. Hospital people surrounded Sebastian as I was pulled back. The bamboo had disappeared somehow. The hands were hurting me. "LET ME GOOOOO!" I yelled as I fought to get away.

"He's completely out of his mind," I heard a voice that sounded like Doctor Roth, the night doctor. "Give him a tranquilizer, then strap him to his bed for his own safety." She said but I didn't understand, the rage and pain and all the yelling were spinning around in me like an emotional hurricane.

I saw Sebastian sit up from the middle of the circle of people. He was screaming as they fussed around his bleeding scares and severe burns including Nikki, who had two cups of spilled blueberry tea next to her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard myself yell.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Someone said and I was dragged away, past my room by the strong hands.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled as they dragged me through the double doors at the end of the hall. **"BLLLLLLAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE EEE!"** I cried out in agony as I began to cry.

**Let me hear what you think... I think... lol REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26: Part 1

**Yikes! Okay everyone calm down, I'm here to smooth some ruffled feathers. I know everyone's a little mad at the story right now, mostly Blaine, but you have to remember that Blaine does not know of Sebastian's plans. And while he **_**is**_** a fool for believing Sebastian we all know that even in the show Blaine is not the brightest crayon in the box. But he broke up with Kurt because he read the text from Megan and he realized that Kurt had lied to him about trying to get better. He remembered what Sebastian had told him about being bad for Kurt's recovery so he figured that Kurt was becoming a liar because of him. So the thought if he sacrifices their love for Kurt to get better that he'd be doing the right thing. He doesn't know that Kurt's real issue is him leaving so he doesn't realize that he just made Kurt's condition worse. He's doing what he can to make Kurt better even if he's wrong. So I know you're mad but in my defense the story is rated Tragedy... and that was just a break up... if it's permanent I'm not telling but I hope you'll read on and find out. **

**Your reviews have come in abundance after last chapter and I am so thankful that you all respond to my story like that. Even if the last chapter wasn't too happy the point is that you're into this story and as a writer that's all I can ask for. So thank you: rinswan, Flobouille93, xXxAngel-Named-AnnDanaexXx , Greta Darken, TheLandOfKlaine, GleekBunny30, Madame Ce'line, Bow-tiesScarfsAndCoffeeCups, JabbaWockyBaby, LaurenEP18, LeBeauAJ, goldconverse, and gleefan263 **

**Chapter 26 is going to be split up in parts, I'm planning 3 but it might be 4 parts so I hope Fanfiction will let me post it that way. So here we go with part 1. **

**Chapter 26**

**Part 1: Samantha Smythe **

**(Burt's P.O.V)**

"I'm sorry Burt, but if these violent behaviors continue we will have to move him to a more secure facility where they are more equipped to handle irrational patients." Doctor Norbert told me as I sat in his office scratching my head, a nervous habit I had.

"I can't understand why Kurt is acting this way, I thought it was just throwing up, I didn't imagine..." I muttered and Carole took my hand.

"What do you mean a more secure facility?" She asked and I stared down at the floor.

"Well there is a nice facility called Wilber's School for Troubled Youth. It's not really a school as it is a hospital. But they handle violent young teens with eating disorders and suicide tendencies and stuff like that."

"A mental home?" I asked and Phil took a deep breath.

"We're doing everything we can for Kurt, but your son's case might be too much for this particular hospital to handle. But Wilber's can and will help Kurt, Burt. Many parents send their children there, in fact one of the patients in Kurt's group is going to be going there by the end of the week. Kurt would be happy there, they give the children the help they need."

"By what strapping them to their beds, putting bars on their windows?" I asked and Phil swallowed. "I don't care what the other parent's do, I won't put my son in a prison." I told him and he had just opened his mouth when I heard a loud clacking of high heals on the hospital floor.

"Well I will!" I looked up to see a tart looking brunette women in a fitted black dress suit standing in the door way. "My husband is a State Attorney and you better believe that I will see that _sick_ boy of yours behind bars!" She said pointing her boney finger at me. I got up from my seat and turned to look at her.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I asked angrily as I placed my hands on my hips and she glared at me with steely green eyes.

"I am Samantha Smythe! And my son is the one who your _monster _brutally attacked during his... _fit_!" she said sharply. I figured this moment would come, but I had forgotten about the legal side of Sebastian's injury until now.

"Your Sebastian's mother?" I asked and she glared harder.

"Did your hearing go along with your hair? I just said that!" she exclaimed and I sighed.

"Listen I'm sorry about what Kurt did to Sebastian, but whatever bills you have for the doctors I will pay them if it means you drop the case against Kurt." I said and she gasped dramatically.

"This isn't about MONEY! This is about my poor babies face! Have you seen what your psycho child did!?"

"First of all Kurt is not PSYCHO!" I said strongly and she rolled her eyes.

"Debatable as that is take a look at what happened to my Sebby's face!" she said and pulled out a picture from her purse. I took it and looked at the red welts and burns on Sebastian's face. He looked like something out of a horror movie. "That is assault and I swear your son will pay for it!" she said as she pointed her finger at the picture.

"What if I pay for a plastic surgeon?" I asked and Carole sat up behind me.

"Burt!" she whispered in warning but I didn't listen to her.

"They can fix your son up good as new," I said and Mrs. Smythe looked at me with pursed lips. "Just please don't bring the law into this, Kurt's got enough trouble to deal with." I asked and she looked like she was considering it.

"I'll speak to my husband Salazar and get back to you Mr. Hummel," she said as she snatched the picture from my hands and put it back in her purse. "But until then, keep that monster of yours away from my boy." She said before turning on her three inch heels.

"WELL **YOU **KEEP THAT MONSTER OF **YOURS **AWAY FROM **MY** BOY!" I heard Carole say and turned to see her standing, glaring at Mrs. Smythe's back. Mrs. Smythe slowly turned with an evil glare in her eyes directed at Carole.

"What did you just say?" she asked and Carole stood her full height.

"I said keep that monster of yours away from my boy, Sebastian has been causing trouble for Kurt since they met and I'll bet you money that he asked for that attack. Kurt is feeble right now and Sebastian is a poisonous snake just waiting to strike." Carole said and I blinked in surprise. Her face was just as hard as Mrs. Smythe's and she didn't seem to be backing down. "Your son came to my family's house on Christmas and kissed Kurt's boyfriend right in front of Kurt and has constantly been causing trouble for my family since. So climb off your high horse and realize that my son has been scarred by your son too." She said and Mrs. Smythe looked like she was sucking on a lemon.

"Why you frumpy little house wife **how dare you**!" Samantha Smythe hissed and Carole lowered her eyes.

"We'll pay for your kid's _face_, but I hope one day he pays for all the pain he's caused too," Carole said before pushing past Mrs. Smythe and storming down the hall.

Mrs. Smythe watched her go before turning back to me. "I suggest you put them both away," she hissed before storming out of the room. "Do the world some good!" she called back as her heals clicked on the hospital floor as she walked down the hall opposite the one Carole had gone down.

I turned to look at Phil who was sitting in his chair looking up at me sympathetically. In front of him sat the papers for Kurt's transfer. "Burt I brought Kurt into this world, and you know how much it pains me to say this, but, if Kurt had been in a secure environment, you wouldn't have all this on your hands right now." he said and I sighed.

"Just... just give me a little bit to think about it okay," I said and he nodded at me before I walked out of the office to go find Carole.

**What do you guys think of part 1, of Mrs. Smythe, and what do you think is going to happen next? Will Kurt be joining Megan in the Wilber's School for Troubled Youth? Review and tell me what you think! **


	27. Chapter 26: Part 2

**Chapter 26**

**Part 2: Blaine Anderson and the Girls**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"Blaine!" I heard as I walked down the halls of McKinley High School. I turned to see Tina Cohen-Chang running up to me followed by Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes.

"Oh, hi guys," I said as I fidgeted with the strap of my shoulder bag.

"Hey, we're all going to go to the hospital and try to get them to let us sing for Kurt, do you want to come?" Tina asked and I shook my head.

"No, no thanks I've got... I've got some work to do; also I don't think it would help Kurt to see me right now." I said and Rachel lowered her eye brows in confusion.

"Of course it would help Kurt to see you, you're his support system, his rock, his, his..." she struggled to find another word.

"No I'm not," I said and she looked up at me, forgetting the task of finding another analogy.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked and I sighed.

"Kurt and I... well we're no longer, Kurt and I." I said and suddenly the air in the room shifted and I felt a feeling of foreboding wrap around me. I looked down at the small little Jewish girl in front of me; she had fire in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked and I looked around at the other girls. They were all giving me similar looks.

"Rachel, Kurt needs to get better; he can't do that if I'm constantly around bringing him down. I did it for him,"

"You... you did..." Rachel was shaking with anger. Quinn touched Rachel's shoulder to try to calm her but Rachel wouldn't do it. "You broke up with him? NOW!" she asked and I shook my head.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO but I couldn't watch him kill himself because of me, he NEEDS to get better!" I tried to make them understand but Rachel just looked away angrily.

"When did this happen?" Quinn asked and I sighed, I didn't like thinking about that night, because all I could see when I thought of it was the way Kurt was on the floor begging me not to leave him. My chest tightened as I tried to fight back the image.

"Three nights ago, the night he cut his hand." I said and the girls jaw's all dropped and they looked around at each other.

"Oh my god," Tina said softly and Mercedes shook her head.

"That explains it," she said and I was suddenly confused.

"Explains what?" I asked and Rachel turned her glare to me.

"Oh like you don't know!" she said and Quinn crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you go ask your buddy Sebastian!" she said before tapping Rachel's shoulder and the four of them turned and walked away from me. Rachel paused in mid-step before turning back around and slapped me hard across the face.

"God Blaine why are you so stupid!" she asked before running away to catch up with the others, she had tears beginning to form in her eyes. My cheek stung as I stood there in bewilderment. _What did Sebastian have to do with anything? _

**REVIEW  
**

**Also post your vote for my new Poll on my profile page. I'll give you guys until 12pm EST on 8/25  to cast your vote. This vote has a big part of where the story is going. Will Burt put Kurt in the Mental home? Or Won't He? Cast your votes! I'm eager to see what you guys choose.  
**


	28. Chapter 26: Part 3

**Hi everyone once again I'm sorry for the insanely long wait, this will be the last part of Chapter 26 then we'll be on Chapter 27. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and favorites and all their support, I think we're moving towards the end. I don't know quite yet if were really close or just beginning the end... so I don't know if that's confusing or not but the point is the end is near. Thank you to: PojaTheDinosaur, JMarieAllenPoe, rinswan, Flobouille93, Greta Darken, LaurenEP18, gleefan263, and LeBeauAJ for your reviews on last chapter. Also I left the poll open two extra days and we got four responses. Three for ****Yes ****Burt will put Kurt in a mental home and 1 for ****No.**** But I get final say, so thank you to those people who responded. You'll find out my decision at the end of the chapter. That being said here is Part 3 of Chapter 26: **_**Blow the Candles Out**_

**Chapter 26**

**Part 3: Blow the Candles Out **

**(Three Weeks Later) **

**Blaine's P.O.V**

It has been three weeks and still none of the Glee club was talking to me. Why couldn't they just understand, Kurt **had** to get better and right now the best thing for him was for me to be out of his life. Did they think it was easy for me to not be in his life? Every moment of every day I'm dying inside because I want to be with him. I want to see him and hold him. At the very least know if he was okay. It was killing me not having any news. I had to find someone who would be willing to tell me something!

The end of the day bell tolled and I jumped up from my seat in Biology. I gathered up my books and with a quick goodbye to my lab partner Tiffany I ran out of the room. I looked around the busy hallway in search for one person in particular; I spotted her standing next to her girlfriend at the Latina's locker. With a sigh I decided to give it a shot anyway. I ran up to Brittana full of hope. "Hey guys," I said and the girls stopped talking. Britney just looked at me then down at her hands. Santana fixed me with the coldest glare and crossed her arms across her chest. "Um, Britney could I talk to you for a second."

"No, I don't talk to mean people," she said and I blinked.

"But Britney, I thought we were friends,"

"Well we were but then you broke me sweet unicorn's heart so..." she shrugged and lifted her eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kurt," I told her but Santana moved in front of Britney so that she was standing between us.

"Why? It's not like you care about him at all or else you wouldn't have ditched him in the middle of something like this hobbit," Santana said and I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell people, I broke up with Kurt to help him?" I exclaimed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on helmet head! In what reality does that make a lick of sense?" She asked and I swallowed. Sometimes Santana can make you feel like you're as small as a speck of dust. _But maybe if I just explained it..._

"He's only doing this to himself because he's intimidated by all the attention I get from other guys, but it's not like I ask for it! I love him! But clearly that's not enough to convince Kurt that he's my one and only!" I told them and Santana looked at me like she was disgusted. Britney looked like she was really trying to figure something out but not getting it at all. Santana shook her head.

"Okay where do I even begin with you!" she asked herself and I looked at Britney who was looking from Santana to me, even more confused then she was before. "First of all, how conceded does someone have to be to actually believe that Kurt would almost **kill** himself just because a couple boys think that your all that?" She asked and I opened my mouth to say that that's what I don't understand but she cut me off. "Now I know you were a big deal at Dalton or whatever but believe me short stack you're not all that and a bag of chips! Heck the only guy who is pursuing you is that Sebastard Smythe and that guy would fuck a tree if there wasn't a perky little ass around! So climb off that high horse of yours and realize that you're more in love with yourself then with Kurt! Maybe that's why Kurt did this, because he just wants you to love him just a fraction as much as you love yourself! You say he's your one and only but if that were true, you'd see what everyone else sees, that Kurt is a fiery, talented, and yes I'll say it, fine piece of boy. And the fact that he's effeminate only makes him an individual and all the more interesting. **YOU** are lucky to have him, not the other way around." She said and then turned to look at Britney who was nodding along in agreement. "Let's go Brit, we've got Glee, I suspect you'll be too busy having a "_well duh"_ moment to be there," Santana said to me before grabbing Britney's hand and walking down the hall towards the choir room. Once again I was left standing in the hall but this time the sting wasn't on my face, it was in my heart.

(Meanwhile)

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Well, well, well... look at this, Kurt Hummel in high security lock down," Andrew said as he wheeled a medicine cart into my room. He was blurry but I could tell it was him; it had been him for the past couple of times. How long have I been here? I had lost count, it could have been hours, it could have been days, I may have been in this bed for years, I didn't know. "Are you ready for your medicine?" he asked and I tried to speak but I couldn't the only thing that came out was a small squeak. "I love it Kurt, I mean you thought you were all big and bad but who's all high and mighty now?" Drew asked as he filled a syringe with some blue stuff. I tried to pull away but I couldn't move my arms, I squeaked again as he came towards me. "I must say Kurt, for a nut case, you bite pretty hard, that night you attacked that boy, I was one of the guys who grabbed you and, damn, you can bite!" Andrew said as he tapped the needle of the shot and sat on the side of my bed.

"Bl..." I muttered and Drew looked down at me with a groan.

"Oh quit your whining that boy left you, so quit pinning after him!" Drew said and I looked around the small room I had been moved too. There was no window just a bed, some machines, and a door. "Now, stay still and take your medicine," he said as he lifted my sleeve to reveal my shoulder. Next thing I knew I felt the familiar stab of the needle before the medicine was pushed into my system along with nutrients, and the other drugs Drew had been stuffing me with.

"That's a tranquilizer, it should calm you down." He said with a chuckle. I knew that he had been filling me with tranquilizers that I wasn't prescribed and more times a day then when I was prescribed them. That's why I couldn't talk, and that's why I could barely keep my eyes open. _But I didn't care, he could tranquilize me to death, it would be easier to let him do it, because when I finally get out of here if I'm still alive, I'll have to do it myself._ "Oh by the way, guess who wasn't in their room this morning," he said and I struggled to keep my eyes open. "Our very own Megan, it seems she's escaped." He said and I felt a sense of pride fill me. _Megan got out; I hope she will be okay. I hope she'll go somewhere far away from her father and be happy with her freedom. I now knew that I could not join her, because there was no happiness out there for me. The only happiness I had to look forward to was in death._ "Well maybe she got out, but you're not going anywhere, but a mental home, your daddy's down stairs signing your freedom away right now." Drew said and I looked at him. He looked at my eyes and let out a chuckle, "And you're so wacked out you don't even care!" he said as if it was hilarious. He laughed as he reached up and pet my hair before smacking me hard across the face. When I didn't do anything he laughed again and got up from the bed and wheeled the cart out of the room before locking the door and leaving me alone.

I looked at the blurry colors and lines of the room that I knew where just the tranquilizers playing with my mind.

_"Blow the candles out,"_ I heard someone slur. Their voice was far away and dead sounding. _"__Been black and blue before, there's no need to explain, I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste."_ Then I heard him in my mind, Blaine, and I was back on that stage singing with him.

_Blaine gazed at me lovingly: "You're invisible, invisible to me; my wish is coming true, erase the memory of your face." I reached out and my hand touched the soft palm of his. _

"I... I..." I muttered.

"What is it Kurt?" I heard and blinked to see my father holding my hand and looking down at me, behind him was the doctor.

"I... I... Bl... Blaine... I..." I fell into sweet darkness.

**Please Review and tell me what you're feeling, thinking, liking, hating, etc... Reviews inspire updates. **


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello dear people! I was finally able to write this chapter which is the gateway chapter to something big! I won't tell you what because as you all probably can tell I love cliff hangers and suspense. The comments from the last chapter made me realize just how depressing this story has become, but I did warn you! I want to thank all the people who have favorite this story and me as an author I don't give you guys enough credit and I just want to let you know how much it fills me with pride whenever I get an alert telling me that someone has favorite me or this story. Also the same thing for the Reviewers, I love hearing your thoughts and your words make you all more real if that makes any sense. It makes me feel like I'm writing FOR real people and that real people are actually reading my stories. So thank you for that support! Thank you to: JMarieAllenPoe, ana, ExotikaHollow1379, I Am A Boss Zefron Poster, GleekBunny30, LiveByTheShades, gleefan263, goldconverse, TheLandOfKlaine, LeBeauAJ for your reviews on last chapter **

**Now then, we move on to Chapter 27: The Truth. Please review and tell me what you think **

**Chapter 27: The Truth **

A red porche tore down the roads of Lima Ohio at a dangerous speed. The roar of the engine was like a siren warning people of the car plowing down the road like a speeding bullet. Blaine passed every car that got in his path and took a curve at 50mph almost sliding off the road onto the sidewalk. Pedestrians yelled at him to slow down and cursed at him a couple of times but he didn't care. He had business to take care of and that meant he had to get to the hospital as soon as he possibly could.

Blaine honked as he drove into the hospital parking lot. The people there screamed and jumped onto the sidewalks as Blaine tore into a parking space. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" a nurse yelled as Blaine opened his door and stepped out of his brother's car, which Cooper didn't know he had taken while he was in an audition for a shampoo company here in Lima.

"Sorry!" he called as he ran up to the hospital entrance.

"Somebody had better be dying!" He heard a man yell and rolled his eyes as he opened and walked through the glass doors. He ran up to the receptionist who was on the phone.

"I need to know where they have Kurt Hummel!" he said and she looked up at him while she continued her conversation. She put up her pointer finger in the "_one second_" gesture. Blaine glared at her as she uh huh, yessed her way through the conversation. Blaine began to get impatient and tapped on the desk. "Hello! I need to find Kurt HUMMEL!" he said strongly and she once again held up her finger. Blaine let out a groan of frustration.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" he heard and looked up to see a familiar face. Nikki the night nurse who was with Kurt the last night Blaine saw him.

"Yes! I need to find Kurt!" he said and she frowned.

"Oh," she said and Blaine blinked.

"Oh?" he asked and Nikki sighed and smoothed her gray hair down.

"Well you see Blaine, Kurt's under high security, no visitors unless they are approved by his doctor."

"Doctor Norbert will let me see him," Blaine insisted and Nikki swallowed.

"Well, he's not in Doctor Norbert's care anymore sweetie," she said and Blaine shook his head.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" he asked her, getting the feeling that there was something she was holding back from him.

"Kurt's not here anymore,"

"But you said he was in high security, if he's not here, then where is he..." Blaine asked and Nikki looked away from him.

"He was transferred,"

"Transferred?"

"To Wilber's School for Troubled Youth," Nikki said and Blaine's mouth went dry. "He's in high security lock down at Wilber's School for Troubled Youth." Nikki said and looked down at her hands.

"Who put him there?" Blaine asked angrily. "He doesn't need to be in that place, it's Bulimia, he's not crazy!" Blaine said, almost yelling now.

"It's not just Bulimia," Nikki said and Blaine blinked. "He's suffering from severe depression and episodes of violent rage!"

"Violent rage?! KURT!" Blaine asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, it started the night you left, he attacked that boy and since then he's attacked his doctors, the nurses, he even bit me!" she said as she touched a bruise on her arm that Blaine hadn't noticed until now. "But he's like a caged animal; I know he doesn't mean it."

"That's not right, Kurt wouldn't attack anyone, he doesn't believe in violence!" Blaine said and Nikki shrugged.

"He's not in his right mind Blaine, not to mention all that shit that one nurse filled him with!"

"What one nurse?" Blaine asked and Nikki looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"No one told you?" she asked and Blaine shook his head. "One of the younger male nurses got his license revoked because it was found out that he was giving the patients more drugs then they needed. By the time we found out about it, he had been giving Kurt tranquilizers almost four times his proscribed dosage for almost a week."

"But I thought tranquilizers make you calm?" Blaine asked and Nikki nodded.

"They do, but Kurt was prescribed Ketamine. It's used to sedate the patient mostly used when anti-depressants don't work and Kurt didn't respond to any anti-depressants obviously. So Dr. Norbert put him on a mild dosage of Ketamine. But even the regular dosage can cause hallucinations, sedation, and if taken for too long, some memory loss. Kurt's dosage was supposed to be controlled but Andrew, the male nurse who overdosed Kurt frequently, didn't seem to care."

"I'll kill him!" Blaine growled and Nikki sighed.

"You can't, last I heard he left the country," she said and Blaine glared at the wall.

"He should run, I'm going to have him tracked down for what he did!" Blaine growled and Nikki took his hand.

"Calm down honey, I agree that he should be punished but right now another person needs all your attention." she soothed and he gritted his teeth as he nodded.

"You're right," he said and took his hand back from her. "So by him overdosing Kurt, it drove Kurt crazy or..." Blaine asked as he placed his hands on his hips so he wouldn't punch something.

"Well, if you overdose on Ketamine it can give you frequent flashbacks, hallucinations, and anxiety, which explain Kurt's irrational behavior. Um, you can also get insomnia; and confusion is common since the patient doesn't know which reality they are in with all the flashbacks and hallucinations. Kurt's body was also affected, his heart rate was sometimes sky high and then sometimes we had to check to see if he was still alive! Last time I checked his vitals his blood pressure was high too. I'm just thankful the security guy finally did the job he's SUPPOSED to do every night and monitored the camera instead of sleeping!"

"But I don't understand something," Blaine said and Nikki looked up at him.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The night I left, he wasn't on Ketamine? So why did he attack someone?" he asked and Nikki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you know who it was?" she asked and Blaine shook his head. "It was that tall friend of yours, Sebastian Smythe." She said and Blaine blinked in surprise.

"He attacked Sebastian?" he asked and Nikki nodded.

"Yeah, he beat him senseless with a bamboo plant and burned him with hot coffee; it took four men to pull him off,"

"He did?" Blaine asked and Nikki nodded.

"Jeez boy where have you been?" she asked and Blaine blinked again.

"Well I know he doesn't like Sebastian but I can't believe he would do that,"

"I could, after what that boy was saying to him while you were in the hall that night..."

"What did he say?" Blaine asked and Nikki took a deep breath, she looked like she was about to change the subject so Blaine put on the puppy dog eyes and used them in full force. "Please Nikki, tell me what Sebastian said," Blaine pleaded and Nikki looked at him for a long second before she nodded.

"Okay, let's find a place to sit down,"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 28

**I've missed you guy's sooooo much and I've missed this story! I'm sorry for the long wait I've been really busy and unfortunately didn't have any time to continue the story. But here it is, FINALLY, chapter 28. I want to thank I Am A Boss Zefron Poster, ExotikaHollow1379, LaurenEP18, Guest, JMarieAllenPoe, Greta Darken, LeBeauAJ, goldconverse, gleefan263, punkster1204, Bow-tiesScarfsAndCoffeeCups, gabby, uNperfectXxXx, and Starship Gazer for commenting on the last chapter. A lot of you said that this is the chapter you were waiting for, I hope it lives up to your expectations **** I'd be lying if I said I wasn't super nervous about all of you reading this. I hope you'll review! **

**Chapter 28: Clouds **

Blaine sat there just staring at the table top in the hospital cafeteria. Nikki waited as she sipped her tea. She watched as so many emotions crossed over the young man's face. "So he told you that Kurt was doing this because you got all the attention?" she asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I'm such a narcissistic douche, I should have known!" he said angrily as he hit the table top.

"It's not your fault Blaine," Nikki soothed and Blaine shot her a glare.

"You're lying! It is my fault! It's entirely my fault! While Kurt's needed me I've been pushing him away and for _what_? Because _SEBASTIAN_ told me so! GOD!" he said in frustration and Nikki looked pitifully at the tears in his eyes. "I watched Kurt get weaker every day, first to the fight of Bulimia and then to the fight of his mental health!" Blaine said his voice full of accusation toward himself.

"It's not too late, Kurt hasn't lost yet!" Nikki assured him and Blaine looked up. "And now you know that it's not jealousy of attention that drove Kurt to this, it's something else!"

"What should I do?" Blaine asked and Nikki sighed.

"I think you've been told what to do a little too much, it's time for _you_ to tell _me_ what you're going to do." Nikki said and Blaine sat and thought.

"The love of my life is suffering from something that's driven him to all this, I'm going to find out what it is, and save him from it!" Blaine said and Nikki nodded approvingly.

"I think that's very noble and sweet, Kurt's lucky to have you Blaine." She said and touched his cheek affectionately.

"But first I'm going to find that Sebastard and rip his meerkat face off!" Blaine said as he got up from the table.

"Wait! Blaine violence isn't going to solve anything!" Nikki said in alarm as she rose too. Blaine was already storming through the aisles so she had to run to keep up.

"He hurt Kurt! That's all that matters!" Blaine called back and Nikki shook her head.

"Hurting Sebastian won't help Kurt!" Nikki panted.

"Maybe not, but it will feel fucking great!" Blaine said before storming thorugh the cafeteria doors leaving Nikki behind.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

_This is my fourth journal entry and my fifth night in this room. At least I think its night, I can't really tell since there are no windows. There is just a bed, four walls, and me. The doctor comes in every once in a while but the only person I usually see is my councilor Marge Hamilton. But two orderlies take me down to her office and that's the only place I go except for my scheduled bathroom breaks. The doctors say that the Ketamine has completely left my system and I fell more in control again. I'm hoping that if I show that I'm not violent raging lunatic that they'll let me out of this room. Let me have outside privileges or even better, visitors. _

_ It gets lonely, all alone in this room all day, I try to sleep most of the time because if not I'll be forced to think. __I'll be forced to think about Him. About how I wasn't good enough to make him stay. I'd start wondering where he was, what he was doing. If he and Sebastian were planning anything for Valentine's Day which was right around the corner. I'd wonder if he even thinks about me anymore, about the way I told him I liked him almost exactly a year ago. _

_ I told him in the Lima Bean a little after that horrible Gap Attack fiasco. How I missed the Lima Bean, I missed sitting across from him as we played footie under the table and joked about everything__ No! I don't want to think about him! So I'm crossing that part out of this journal! Instead I'll talk about how I miss the Glee Club. I miss the choir room, the voices of everyone in the group; I even miss Rachel's constant lectures on musicality and performance. While I was at the hospital every member visited me, well every member but Puck I heard he didn't make it past the nurses' station. Mr. Schue would bring me my work and stay to help me. But once I went "crazy" people weren't allowed to come near me anymore. _

_ I miss my father, I wonder what happened to his position in Congress after I was put in the hospital, did he continue or not? I never asked and now I was afraid I'd never be able to. _

_ Last night I had a dream that I grew old in this room. That I never saw any of my family or friends or... I never saw anyone again! I died an old hermit in this room. But I wouldn't let that happen, when I first got here I imagined quite frequently tying the sheet in a noose around my neck and tying the other end to the bed and... never mind. The point is the way out is as simple as that. But the way out with my heart still beating is less messy. I'll play the game; I'll go to the meeting and eat the crackers. But then when I get out I'll take my life back into my own hands. Only this time I'll be careful not to get caught. The orderlies just looked through the little door window so that must mean it's time for a bathroom break. So I'll end this entry for the day, who knows what tomorrow will bring. _

**Blaine's P.O.V**

**Me:**_ meet me outside _

**Sebastian: **_you're here?_

**Me: **_yea I heard about your face _

**Sebastian: **_how?_

**Me: **_MEET ME OUTSIDE_

**Sebastian: **_ok ok bossy ;-)_

I rolled my eyes and tucked my phone into my pocket as I stood outside the Smythe house. It wasn't really a house as much as it was a mansion! But I wasn't here to marvel at Sebastian's home, I leaned against the brick as I waited.

Moments later Sebastian walked out of the front door and looked around for me. "Blaine?" he asked and I took a deep breath before walking around the garage and coming face to... face? with Sebastian. I accidently let out a gasp at the gruesome mess that was once a face. He frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I know, I'm hideous," he said and I looked away.

"Kurt did that to you?" I asked and Sebastian paused for a second and nodded.

"Yes, he blamed me for your breakup,"

"Well it was your fault," I said and Sebastian looked up at me.

"What!" he asked and I glared at him.

"I said it was your fault! You spineless, cheating, low... **SNAKE**!" I growled and Sebastian blinked.

"Blaine, I don't..."

"Oh spare me! You understand perfectly what I mean. Because I know now!"

"Know what?"

"I know what you said to Kurt that night at the hospital, I know that for weeks you fed me lies that kept me away from him when he needed me. You purposely told me to break up with him if I truly loved him! All because you WANTED me?!" I asked him and he swallowed.

"Kurt's sick, he needed help, and you don't deserve that stress in your life! The only thing I've done was look out for you two!"

"Look out for us?" I asked and felt the rage spread from my head to my toes. "LOOK OUT FOR US!" I yelled and Sebastian just looked at me. "HE WAS DYING! HE NEEDED ME AND YOU KEPT ME AWAY!" I yelled and Sebastian shook his head.

"You were there every day! It's not like you listened to me. "

"No I didn't, until it really mattered! Now Kurt's in a mental home, he's probably scared and alone!"

"Oh yes poor Lady Face Hummel!" Sebastian mocked and I stormed up to him and punched him square in the jaw. He let out a scream but I yelled over it.

"YOU MADE HIM WORSE! SURE HE HAD BULIMIA BUT **YOU MADE HIM WORSE**!" I yelled before punching him again. He grabbed his face and let out a scream.

"KNOCK IT OFF ANDERSON!" he yelled in anger and I had to hold in the laugher.

"KURT DOESN'T GET TO STOP HURTING SO WHY SHOULD YOU?" I yelled and was about to swing again when he caught my fist and slammed his own into my gut and then across my face. I flopped like a rag doll before he threw me onto the ground.

"Because I'm not a sick, gay faced little bitch like Hummel! And I'm not a weak, simple minded, loser like you! We could have had something Blaine! You could have been mine! But you choose that mental _thing_! And you want to know why? IT'S BECAUSE YOUR WEAK!" he said and kicked me in the face. I felt my nose squirt blood down my chin. "And I'm done wasting my time with you!" he growled as he kicked me in the head for good measure. "Now get off my property or I'll have you arrested, and wouldn't your sweetie love that!" He said before walking into his house and slamming the door leaving me laying on his front yard.

I lay there thinking about the last time I ended up on someone's front yard. It was the day I saw Kurt make himself vomit and I fell out of the tree. It felt like years ago, when really it was only a month and a half ago. Yet, part of me just wanted to rewind to that moment and make everything that's happened since non- existent. I looked up at the clouds, they were white and puffy and beautiful while everything down here was so ugly. In that moment all I wanted was to take Kurt up to the clouds so none of this ugliness could hurt him anymore. Suddenly the clouds got darker and darker and smaller and smaller and I realized that my eyes were closing. I breathed before falling into oblivion. **PLEASE REVIEW **


	31. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone, wow this story is getting long... 29 chapters... how did that happen? Lol anyway I wanted to say thanks again to all the reviewers from last chapter Starship Gazer , Emmgie , Marley5815, gleefan263, Flobouille93, and Aesome Blossom. There weren't that many this time. I guess I should stop leaving Blaine lying passed out on the ground on you guys lol. Well onto the chapter. Reviews inspire ideas which I'll admit, coming this close to the end of the story (maybe only 5-10 chapters away) I'm at a cross roads of what to do, You reviews may be my inspiration, so please leave me some **** Thanks! **

**Chapter 29: Medical Care **

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. All I knew was it was bright and smelt clean. "I think he's waking up!" A voice said but it sounded like an echo, way off in the distance. "Blaine?" the same voice said and I tried to blink past the light.

"Mom?" I asked but my voice sounded just as far away as the other voice.

"No Blaine it's me, Nikki!" the voice said and I looked towards the voice which was becoming more familiar.

"Nikki?" I asked and blinked, the light went away and a light blue wall came into view. "Where am I?" my voice sounded weird even as everything came into focus.

"Lima General, someone found you on that front yard unconscious and called an ambulance. You've only been out for maybe an hour tops," the nurse on the other side of me said and I blinked before I remembered.

"Yeah Sebastian beat me up," I said and Nikki nodded while the other nurse looked confused. All I could focus on was the face that I sounded like an elf.

"Can you give us a moment Cilia?" Nikki asked the other nurse who nodded and left the room. "Didn't I tell you fighting wasn't a good idea," Nikki said as she smoothed down my blankets.

"So when do I get out of here, I've got things to do," I said ignoring her question as I began getting up but she gently pushed me back down.

"Slow your roll tiger, you've got a broken nose and we got to give you a MRI just to make sure you're okay, you took a pretty good blow to the head." I looked at her for a second before stupidly trying to wiggle my nose. I let out a gasp of pain and she shook her head. "I just told you your nose is broken!"

"I'm okay" I assured her.

"The Radiologist will be the judge of that." She said and held out a Dixie cup full of some liquid. "Drink this I'll page the doctor and tell him you're awake." She said and I looked down at the cup to see it was just water, so I sipped it. I looked around the small room; it wasn't as big as Kurt's had been, probably because it was just a temporary room while Kurt's was for a patient who was staying for a while. I looked down at my arms; I had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing too bad. I looked at my reflection in the window, with the bandage on my nose I looked like a little doe, that or bozo the clown. I had a bruise on my check that looked bad but it didn't really hurt. Over all, I decided I'll live. I sipped the water again suddenly realizing I was thirsty.

I thought as I sipped from the cup. _How long does an MRI take? I hope not too long. I have to get out of here and drive the hour to that place where they've got Kurt. I've got to tell him that I've got everything right now! I have to be there to help and support him! _I saw a nurse walk by and called out to her.

"Nurse! NURSE!" I called and she stopped before walking into my room.

"Yes sir, can I get you anything?"

"No, I was just wondering how long does an MRI usually take to do?" She blinked as if she were surprised by my question.

"Um, usually between 40 and 90 minutes," she answered and I sighed.

"I can't stay that long," I said and threw the covers off my legs.

"Um Sir, if your scheduled for an MRI it's probably best you stay in bed." She said and I shook my head as I threw my legs over the side and got up.

"No I've got someone waiting for me; I've got to go,"

"Um..." I walked past her out into the hallway. "SIR!" she called as she ran after me. I walked up to the desk.

"Where do I check out?" I asked the nurse at the desk.

"I don't know if he's cleared yet Connie!" the nurse said as she came up next to me. Connie looked from me to the nurse then back to me.

"Um... what's your name?" she asked and I nodded.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," I told her and she typed my name into her computer. She looked at it apparently reading something before looking back at me.

"Okay Mr. Anderson while you are not required to stay at Lima General by any doctor's orders you are still a minor and therefore cannot legally check yourself out. Also your scheduled for an MRI, are you sure you want to cancel it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I want to cancel it but what do you mean I can't check myself out? What are you holding me hostage?" I asked in outrage.

"Please understand it's the law, however if you have a parent or relative older than the age eighteen then they will be able to legally sign you out of this hospital." She said and I sighed. _My parents were in Bali for the month, kind of a Valentines get away I guess._ _So how the hell was I supposed to get out of here? _Then it hit me.

"May I use your phone?" I asked and the nurses looked at each other before Connie reached over and grabbed the desk phone and put it on the shelf that I was leaning on. "Thanks," I said and dialed a number I didn't dial very much.

"Cooper Anderson here if this is the casting director for Magic Mike then go ahead if not why are you blocking this line?"

"Coop! It's Blaine,"

"Ah the little pain in the ass that is in for a major ass kicking for stealing my car!" Cooper said harshly and I winced _I forgot about stealing his car only a few hours ago. He wasn't going to want to help me._

"Yeah, sorry about that Coop it was an emergency,"

"Yeah? You know what else would be an emergency if L.A. called and I had to book it back for a call back and didn't have my CAR!" Cooper snapped and I sighed.

"Listen Coop, I'm in the hospital,"

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Cooper asked instantly concerned and no longer angry.

"I'm fine, I'm actually trying to leave but the nurses won't let me because I'm still a minor."

"Okay?" Cooper said and I let out a sigh as I looked up at the hospital lights. _Sometimes my brother could be the biggest air head._

"So... I was hoping my _non minor_ brother could come and sign me out since Mom and Dad are in Bali." I told him hoping that was clear enough for him.

"I don't know, maybe I should let you stew in there for stealing my car." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Coop," I said and he sighed vocally.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten," he said before hanging up. I listened to the low buzzing tone before handing the phone back to Connie.

"My older brother will be here in ten minutes," I told her and she nodded.

"Fine Mr. Anderson, but until then will you please return to your room?" she asked and I looked at the nurse who was still at my side. Her name tag said Tammy; she looked just as frustrated as Connie. I looked at both of them before nodding.

"Fine," I said and walked back down the hall to my room. _Hopefully Cooper didn't take too long, hopefully Kurt was okay. _

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you less then... perfect" Kurt muttered under his breath as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He has had Blaine's voice in his head all day and it was always singing that song. He thought of Blaine's hands holding his, they were always so strong, so sure, Blaine always knew what to do. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair for the fiftieth time today. His room was a spotless as four walls and a bed could be. He had cleaned it maybe a dozen times, always finding some dust pile to scoop up and put in the corner so that he had it organized. His pillows were fluffed and his blanket was smoothed and tucked and lint free thanks to hours of picking. He looked around for something to do, because he couldn't sleep and he wouldn't allow himself to think anymore. He knew he was climbing the walls. Being completely alone and bored for almost a week could do that to you. Suddenly he saw a little dust, he sighed in relief and rolled out of bed so he could sweep it into his hand and add it to the dust pile.

**Doctor Charlene Harper's Office**

**Burt's P.O.V**

"Well I do not understand why you referred him to me Phil! He's been perfect since the drugs left his system." Dr. Harper snapped as she talked on the telephone. Dr. Norbert's voice was grumbled so I couldn't hear his reply. "Well maybe your hospital should get people who do their jobs correctly and we wouldn't have to pass this boy around like he's a freaking hot potato!" She said and once again Dr. Norbert said something I couldn't understand. "Yes I understand that, I will cure him of the bulimia but keeping him in lockdown is downright stupid! He's not dangerous!"

I waited in the chair in front of her desk and looked around at all her Harley Davidson collectables. Her Medical degree hung on the wall right next to a picture of her and Gene Simmons. "Well I'm moving him to a regular room," she said and Dr. Norbert said something. "Well I don't care if you're his doctor, he's in my care now, and I have another patient who needs that room. _SHE_ is a _real_ threat to others unlike that poor boy you've got locked up now!" Doctor Norbert said something louder than he had the other times. "Well I don't care if he bites! Haven't you had a patient bite you before? No? Well maybe it's because I work with crazy people..." I blinked. _Didn't doctors usually not use that term? _"Regardless, I will be moving Mr. Hummel to a room with a view whether you like it or not. Good day Phil," she said and hung up on him while he was still talking. She sighed and tossed her long flame like red hair over her shoulder. "Sorry about that, _Doctor's_ you know?" she said and I nodded. "All they are is pompous quacks with bad breath who always have an opinion." She said she straightened files on her desk.

"I'm sorry but aren't you a doctor?" I asked and pointed to her degree. She looked up at it and smiled back at me.

"Yeah, but I'm a cool one," she said with a wink and I blinked. "Okay so," she said as she opened the file in front of her, I assumed it to be Kurt's. "Regardless of what _Doctor Phil_ thinks," she said and by the way she said his name I knew she was referencing him to Dr. Phil from TV, I've never watched his show but I've heard that he was a real "_Quack_". "Kurt will be moved into a room in our eating disorder hall, he'll go to group, and be responsible for his chores, and I'll even grant him visitors, preapproved visitors of course." She said and I looked up at her. "Tell me Mr. Hummel; is there anyone you think could be a trigger to Kurt?"

"Uh... well there is one," I said and swallowed hard. She looked at me expectantly.

"His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson," I said even as my heart felt heavy saying it.

**I hope you'll review and tell me what you're thinking? More Reviews inspire faster chapters **


	32. Chapter 30

**Hmmmm a lot of interesting things in the reviews, thanks guys: Awesome Blossom, Starship Gazer, gleefan263, Kissme123, Flobouille93, Totally Klaine, xXHarryPotterGleekXx, and Pop goes the. Once again I'm sorry to keep u all waiting for this update. I know you are upset with Burt for telling her that Blaine is a trigger but if you think about it he's only going by what Kurt told him at the end of chapter 18. He's not trying to be cruel or anything. He just wants Kurt to get better. Anyway thanks for all the favorites also. I don't give you guys enough credit, but I do appreciate your favorites with all my heart. I hope everyone will leave a review and enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 30: Phantom**

**(Rachel's P.O.V)**

"LA LA LA LA LALA LA LA LAAAAAAAA" Rachel sang out from her diaphragm. The choir room was deserted and this was just the time to practice her scales. She hit the next note. "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME MEEEE," She sang again smiling when she finished. She played the next note lower on the piano.

"YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU Youuuu!" a deeper voice sang when she opened her mouth causing her to frown and turn to see a familiar body strutting into the choir room.

"You!" she hissed as he came up to the light around the piano where she was standing. "What are _you_ doing here!" she growled looking at him as if he were vermin.

"Now Rachel, why the cold shoulder? We were friends before weren't we?" he said and she flipped her hair out of her face and pursed her lips as she shuffled some sheet music purposefully not looking at him even as he leaned across the piano.

"I would hardly call what we were _friends_," she said, hissing the final word as if it left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"What would you call it then?" he asked smoothly and she stopped shuffling the already organized music and let out a sigh of frustration.

"You used me!" she snapped before turning to him and gasping. He gazed at her with his good eye and nodded before pulling his hood up over his eyes.

"Yes I know, my face is a frightful sight," he said and she shook her head.

"I heard, but I had no idea it was that bad," she whispered and Sebastian turned his head towards her. "Kurt did this to you?" she asked and he nodded.

"He was scared, Blaine was leaving him, and he lashed out." Sebastian said calmly.

"You forgive him?" Rachel asked in pure curiosity; her eyes shining, and Sebastian looked up at her from under the hood.

"I've only ever wanted to help him, of course I forgive him." Sebastian said and Rachel blinked back tears.

"I don't think we did the right thing," she said and Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "By helping put him in there, maybe we should have left him alone, he's only getting worse."

"Left him alone to die?" Sebastian said in slight disbelief causing Rachel to guiltily look down at her penny loafers. "You remember what it was like before he went, he was a skeleton, a shell of himself."

"Yes but now he's in lock down and he went crazy and..." Sebastian touched her hand causing her to stop talking.

"At least he's healthy and anyway the violence was only because of that nurse." Sebastian told her and she gazed into his eyes.

"Everyone tells me you're the bad guy," Rachel said softly, breathing the words.

"I'm not," he said and she looked down at their hands.

"After Kurt was put in the hospital, you didn't call..." she said shyly before glancing up into his eyes again.

"I..." Sebastian paused momentarily but covered it up by brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I didn't think you wanted me to, I thought you were just working with me to help Kurt..." he said and Rachel shook her head.

"No," she whispered as she stepped closer to him. "I told you, that night in my room..."

"I... I still feel bad for leaving that night... I just... I thought I was gay... I was confused." Sebastian whispered and Rachel blinked as she looked up at him.

"Are you?" She asked and Sebastian blinked before shaking his head.

"I think that you Rachel Berry have turned me Bi." He said and she blushed, trying to hide her smile behind a curtain of her hair.

"Are you saying that you... you want to be together?" she asked and Sebastian blinked.

"Could you love a guy who looks like me?" he asked and she reached up and pushed back the hood. Allowing Sebastian's scared face to show in the light.

"I see the beauty behind it. Plus it kind of makes me feel like the Christine to your Phantom." She said with a cute giggle causing Sebastian to smile as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well Christine," he said before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers. She fell into the kiss, gripping his shoulders and standing on her toes. He waited a few moments before he pulled back and smiled down at her, "I need your help, there's someone I need to pay a visit to. " he said and she blinked.

**(Kurt's P.O.V) **

_My Dearest Blaine, _

_ I spend so many days trying not to think of you. I can't tell you how many times I've forced myself to not think of the moments spent singing with you in the car or laughing with you as we watch Project Runway. I think it's clear that I miss you terribly. No matter how hard I try, I dream about you every night. About how I envisioned this all working out, me finally being perfect enough to deserve you and you finally being able to be truly happy with me. _

_But alas, my plan backfired on me and I'm more miserable than ever and you are god knows where. Today i was moved to a new room and Dr Harper said I've been granted visiting rights. I know I nauseate u and maybe you're boyfriend won't let you, but i wish you'd come. I know it's silly, you walked away that night and you have no intentions of letting me hold you back anymore. If you don't want to come by and see me I'll understand. I wish you the best in whatever life brings you. Even if it's with Sebastian, I hope you have nothing but happiness in your life._

_I'll never let go of you in my heart , I don't believe that I could if I wanted to. So I plan on living alone for the remainder of my days, which I don't expect to be a very long wait anyway. I can't be who you want and deserve, and I can't be who the world wants me to be. I know it sounds nuts but, I CANNOT help but be resentful and, terrified of food. I can't go back to being Pear Hips, or Lady Face Hummel. I can't and food will put me right back there. Then all of this suffering would be for nothing. I hope when you get this letter you'll understand. But I don't wish you to grieve. Just know that I love you and none of this was your fault. It was mine. _

_All my love and apologies for everything I put you through, _

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_P.S: I don't have a will, but take whatever you'd like, if you'd like anything, and give the rest to my family. _

I lifted my pen after writing the last word and looked down at the paper. I hoped that when they cleaned my room they would find my journal and Blaine would read this. If he'd even want to. I looked around the room I had been moved to. It looked like the hospital only no beeping machines or funny buttons by the head board. Just a twin size bed with a slightly scratchy blue blanket and some sheets and one white pillow. A bed side table with a drawer where I put my journal and a small Bible which had come with the room. I had a window even if it did have a gate in front of it. There was no unguarded glass in the building so it wasn't too much of a surprise. I even had a small closet, but the only clothes I was allowed to where was the tee shirt and scrub pants they provided me with and my underwear.

I sighed as I tucked my journal back in the drawer and went to the door. It was open which was something new. I watched the patients and nurses walking up and down the hall. There was TJ who was in for Bulimia like me but also for severe depression. He had long greasy black hair and tattoos up and down his arms. He looked at me and I looked at him for a long moment before he continued to walk down the hallway. I watched him go, for some reason he interested me. Not in the attraction way of course, but in the fact that I just couldn't figure him out. We've met before and it was brief. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me the way he just did before walking away. He was also in my group every Tuesday and Thursday. He never said a word.

"Kurt?" I heard a voice say, pulling me out of my own thoughts. I looked up unprepared to see the familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

**REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hi I'm so very sorry I know it's been almost a full month since I updated but a couple of weeks ago I lost someone who was very close to me and I'll admit updating was the furthest thing from my mind. But I took my pain and turned it into inspiration and I'm coming back to you guys fully loaded with ideas and hoping people are still reading this story. I know I left the question burning in your minds: "Who is it?" "Is it Sebastian?" "Is it Blaine?" I had someone guess it was Megan. And "what is around the corner for Kurt and Blaine?" Well the answer is coming soon my friends. What I want to know is what does everyone think about Rabastian becoming a couple? I know it's strange but Sebastian would go to crazy extremes to inflict pain on Blaine and Kurt now that he's lost one battle because he's crazy like that lol. Thanks again to JMarieAllenPoe, JabbaWockyBaby, Starship Gazer, xXHarryPotterGleekXx, Awesome Blossom, Pop Goes the, Totally Klaine, and Apple Snap for reviewing **** I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I know it's getting kind of long. But it's still good right? I hope so. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Chapter 31: Getting Out **

I walked out of the hospital with Cooper panting behind me. "Hey little buddy slow down!" he begged as I took off down the side walk. The car would probably still be parked in front of Sebastian's house which means I needed to find the nearest bus stop to get me to Westerville. "Blaine!" Cooper said loudly and suddenly I felt his hand grab my shoulder and pull me to a hult.

"What!" I asked maybe a little harsher then I should have. Cooper didn't seem fazed by my tone though.

"What's going on?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to find a bus!" I said and Cooper blinked before fixing me with a glare.

"Wait a second, my cars not here?" he asked in a warning tone.

"No it's in front of Sebastian Smythe's house in Westerville!"

"WESTERVILLE!" Cooper yelled, his ears were red like they always were when he gets really mad. "WHY THE HELL IS MY CAR IN WESTERVILLE!"

"Because I took it so that I could beat Sebastian's ass for what he did to me and Kurt. But as fate would have it he knocked me out. Then someone called the ambulance and I was taken here to Lima General all so stupid nurses and doctors could put this stupid beak on my nose and sign me up for a head scan just to waste my time! And your car is still there!"

"HOPEFULLY!" Cooper yelled "THAT'S A VERY EXPENSIVE MINT CONDITION MUSTANG BLAINE!"

"Westerville is full of rich people who probably have a dozen cars just like it do you really think someone's going to steal yours." I said waving off his concerns. I didn't have time to worry about his stupid car right now.

"I think you're an idiot who will owe me a car or your life if we don't get that car back and right now I think I'd prefer your life!" Cooper said before turning away from me and running his hands through his hair while taking deep breaths. "Anger gives you frown lines!" he said as he tried to calm himself down.

I looked around and saw a bus stop down the road from the hospital near the post office. "There's one we can check the schedule." I said before running toward the little green bench.

"I'm going to kill him," Cooper said before following me down the sidewalk.

**(KURT'S P.O.V) **

"Kurt?" I heard a voice say, pulling me out of my own thoughts. I looked up unprepared to see the familiar face.

My jaw dropped as I saw the one person I was never expecting to see. "What, How, I..."

"It's okay, I know," he said and I stood up from leaning against the door frame.

"What are u doing here," I asked and he sighed as he looked down at his slippers.

"I found out you were here and I just couldn't take it,"

"What do you mean," I asked and he blinked.

"You're not crazy Kurt, you don't belong here." He said and I scoffed.

"That's not what u said the last time we talked." I said and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know and I regret that, I was wrong,"

"You said nothing but the truth, I'm sickening and I'm nothing but stress to other people and I was just taking Blaine down with me." I said and Sebastian shook his head.

"No Kurt after being whacked with a bamboo plant a couple times things become clearer." He said and I looked up.

"Your face is healing," I said and he put a hand gently over the scar that covered half his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Rachel has some magic ointment that takes the itch away."

"Rachel?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah she's been very kind to me." Sebastian said with a little smile. I looked down at the floor. Rachel used to be my best friend, but she, like Blaine choose Sebastian over me. I couldn't be mad at them. I was never enough to keep Blaine, and Rachel's a natural born star she can't be dragging a sick fat cow along with her when she moves to New York. So I couldn't blame them for moving on. But it did hurt that they moved on into the arms of Sebastian.

"Yeah, she's a good friend," I said sadly and looked down at the fading scares on my hand.

"Who's a good friend?" I heard from right behind me and jumped before turning to see Rachel standing there in a doctors outfit.

"RACHEL!" I squealed and hugged her tightly as she giggled happily and hugged me back but then she cleared her throat and hugged her clipboard to her chest.

"That's Doctor Berry," she said in a professional voice even though her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Oh Kurt you look so much healthier then the last time I saw you!" Sebastian said as he looked me over. "You look almost like your old self again." He said and I swallowed the pain but I couldn't stop the tightness in my chest. _Just like my old self again, translation: lady face pair hips fat ass Hummel. _

"We're here to get u out Kurt," Rachel said and I blinked and turned back to her.

"Excuse me?" I asked and she nodded.

"We're going to get u out of here and then you're going to come live with me and I'm going to help u through everything" I stared at her waiting for the "got cha" moment then I looked at Sebastian, looking for the cocky smirk but it wasn't there.

"Are you serious, I'm going home?" I asked and Sebastian put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dead serious," he said and I blinked back the tears of happiness. _I'm going home._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE UPDATES WONT BE SO FAR AWAY NEXT TIME! BUT REVIEWS MAKE UPDATES COME FASTER! **


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Piece of Cake **

"But, but how?" I asked and Sebastian took his arm out from around my shoulder and looked around the hallway. His eyes landed on TJ who was just staring at us.

"Maybe we should talk about this inside your room," he said and I looked at TJ then at Rachel.

"Yeah," I said and escorted them into my room before shutting the door.

"Door can't be shut for too long, or else the nurse will come asking questions."

"Well I can just pretend I'm checking up on you and your roommate." Rachel said motioning to her clipboard.

"You're not a real doctor Rachel and the nurses aren't stupid, plus I don't have a roommate." I said as I motioned to Sebastian who was laying on my bed, the only bed in the room.

"Well, I have the coat don't I?" She asked and I looked at her.

"How did you guys get in here anyway?" I asked and Rachel looked at Sebastian.

"We improvised," she said and pretended to check some charts on her clipboard but when I looked closer I recognized them as her daily moisturizing check lists. "That's what good artists do right?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the excape plan?" I asked and Sebastian sat up.

"We're going to have Dr. Rachel here take you and me out for an outing and boom were gone."

"So you plan to just steal me from the hospital? Does this look like some stupid sitcom to you?" I asked and Sebastian and Rachel looked at each other. "There are doctors who actually got degree's out there, along with security, and nurses. Not to mention the patient's aren't too reliable if you know what I mean, some of them are actually mentally sick! Plus my father will just throw me right back in here when he finds me."

Rachel bit her lip, "I forgot about Burt." She said and Sebastian jumped up.

"My father's a States Attorney, he signs a few papers and we can get you out of here in a snap!" Sebastian said and I looked him over.

"Why are you helping me Sebastian?" I asked and Sebastian sighed.

"I'll admit, I wanted Blaine, and I was willing to do anything for him. But then, Rachel and I got closer and she brought out the good in me." He said and Rachel gave him a little smile.

"Really that's what you're going with?" I asked in disbelief and Sebastian looked up at me.

"Kurt," Rachel said defensively but Sebastian touched her arm.

"It's okay Rachel," he said before looking at me. "I don't blame you for not believing me Kurt; I've been nothing but awful to you."

"You think?"

"I was obsessed, I thought of everything as a game and... I don't want to be that guy anymore."

"And you just suddenly dropped your obsession with Blaine because Rachel magically opened your eyes to the world of straight romance?" I asked with a raised eye brow. Sebastian let out a little huff of laughter and shook his head.

"No," he said before his smile fell away and he looked at me. "I didn't just get over Blaine... Blaine broke my heart," he said and Rachel took his hand. "He came to my house and attacked me; he told me that he didn't want to be with me because I'll remind him of you, since I was part of this mess, and then he left, he said he was going with his brother back to L.A. and going to school there." Sebastian's eyes filled with tears. I looked at Rachel who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Blaine left?" I asked and Sebastian nodded Rachel looked between the two of us. "Is this true?" I asked her and Rachel blinked.

"I haven't heard from him, I don't think anyone has," she said and I shook my head as my face scrunched up as I fought the tears that seemed persistent in coming.

"After he left I realized how wrong I was and I went to find Rachel. She not only helped mend my broken heart but she's also helping me with my guilt of putting you in here just because I wanted something you had." He said and looked up at me. But I wasn't really listening anymore. _All these days I've been thinking Blaine just went off with Sebastian. I could live with that because there was that small hope of becoming perfect and getting him back. But now I knew there was no getting him back. When he left, he really left and worse he left without giving me the chance to say goodbye. _

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked and I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I sniffed and shook my head. Suddenly I was sobbing and Rachel walked up to hug me.

"Kurt I'm sorry," Sebastian said as he walked up to me and Rachel. He wrapped his arms around both of us and I would have told him to get off if their circle of arms wasn't the only think keeping me from collapsing.

"What am I going to do now," I sobbed into Rachel's shoulder.

"You're going to grab your things and Dr. Berry is going to take you out for an outing," Rachel said and I pulled back from them. "You're going to go home and forget about him and move on with your life," She said and wiped my tears. I struggled with my sobs but I managed to nod.

"Okay," I said and Rachel and I walked over to the small drawer that held my personal belongings.

(Sebastian's P.O.V)

_Ha what a sap! Both of them can they really be so gullible? Once I have Kurt stuck in lock down thanks to daddy dearest's signature and Rachel's wide eyed love sick assistance he'll be so depressed he'll kill himself and then Blaine will have no choice but to move on because Kurt will be dead. _

"I'll be the look out," I said and Rachel nodded at me as she held Kurt who had started crying again. _This was going to be a piece of cake._

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Hello my dear readers I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I know this update is long overdue but I'll admit this chapter was hard to finish. I have so many ideas in my head of how this story is going to continue that I probably wrote and re-wrote this chapter 20 times. But now I finally know where I'm going and I can finally give you this chapter. I really am sorry that you had to wait so long. But suspense is good, right? Lol anyway I really need you guys to review, feedback would be a MAJOR help in these coming up chapters. Plus as I've told you before the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write chapters. ****I know these past couple of chapters have mostly been about Sebastian's evil plan but the next chapter we'll get back to Blaine to see what he thinks about being banned from seeing Kurt **** I want to thank the reviewers from last chapter: ****psonny****, ****JMarieAllenPoe****, ****CoffeeCanary****, ****Greta Darken****, ****LaurenEP18****, ****Starship Gazer****, ****Apple Snap****, ****Guest****, ****Pop goes the****, and ****Totally Klaine****. Thanks for the 200 reviews everyone! Please keep them coming **

**Chapter 33:**** Out of My Way **

I could barely hide the smirk as I walked out into the hallway; leaving Kurt's small sobs and little whimpers behind me as I closed the door. _Sweet revenge, if Blaine __didn't want me then Blaine would have no one._ As I waited I looked around at the other inhabitants of the hallway. There was a hairy middle aged fat guy having an argument with no one. The argument was getting pretty heated for being one sided. I watched the fat guy for a moment before rolling my eyes and looking around again.

"_Loony Bins always gave me the creeps. The sooner Kurt gets his crap together the sooner I can get the hell away from crazy town." _Ithought to myself with a long sigh.

"I know you," I heard and looked next to me to see a short girl standing there looking at me from behind her dark hair that was shielding most of her face.

"No I'm sorry; I believe you've got the wrong guy." I told her knowing very well that I would not know anyone who was in a loony bin.

"You're the one who was stealing that Blaine away," she said and I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning to her and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Kurt told me all about you, I have never seen you before but Kurt gives a very detailed description apparently also your kind of easy to spot with that scar that covers half of your face," she said with a smirk. "Well deserved if you ask me,"

"Agree to disagree, and you are..." I asked but the girl just glared at me as she pushed her hair out of her face. Suddenly I noticed the white bandages on her wrists. "A cutter," I finished in disgust. She blinked before looking at her wrists then back at me.

"You're not a patient here, so why are you dressed like one," she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"That's my business," I said and began to turn away from her.

"If your here to hurt Kurt then be warned, I will not let that happen." She said her eyes were full of loathing but I just winked at her.

"Thanks but I'll take my chances, no go about your business cutter girl, go be crazy elsewhere."

"You've hurt him so much, enough to make him become bulimic! You've taken his whole life away from him! When will it ever be enough?"

"Mind your own business, I'm not going to tell you again. " I told her but she just stood her full five foot nothing and glared at me. "Kurt isn't like me and so many of the others, he isn't bulimic because of his own free will! He doesn't really **want** to do it. He does it for Blaine to be "_perfect_" so he can compete with you! All because you're an evil, vindictive, asshole who wants what he** can't** have!"

"Okay cutter girl, sharing times over why don't you go get some Jell-O from the cafeteria. That's something you can eat with a spoon, you know that utensil that doesn't have to sharp point that you can slice yourself with so you can feed yourself!" I said but she just glared at me.

"What are you doing here!" she growled and I looked around to see that barely anyone was noticing us.

"Get out of my face," I warned her.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled and slammed her hand against the wall in anger and suddenly I got an idea.

"AH!" I yelled as if I was in pain.

"What's going on there?" A young nurse asked as she ran over to us.

"She hit me! I was just talking to my friend," I said and pointed to the empty space beside me, "and she came up and smacked me!"

"Megan we told you what would happen if you were violent again." The nurse warned and Megan looked at her.

"No! I didn't! He's not even a pa..." she began but the nurse wasn't listening she was too busy signaling over three orderlies, one who came holding a straitjacket. The orderlies grabbed Megan's arm and held her as the other one put the jacket on her. "NO! Please no! Please!" Megan cried as she fought to get her arms out. They strapped her in and grabbed ahold of her. "Please! He's not supposed to be here!" she cried as they dragged her away.

"Okay Megan," they said with disbelief as they pulled her away.

"He's EVIL!" She yelled at the top of her lungs but they just pulled her away.

"Are you okay young man?" the nurse asked me and I looked at her.

"The boo boo stings a little and she made Ben cry," I said and pointed to my imaginary friend. "It's okay Ben the scary lady's gone now," I said to the empty space and then gave it a hug. "Yes I'm okay Ben, are you okay?" I asked and the nurse just watched as if she's seen this a million times.

"Megan has a history of violent behavior when she gets angry, but she won't hurt you or Ben anymore," the nurse said and I smiled a little too wide smile.

"Gee thanks nurse lady!" I said and she smiled back at me before walking away. Once she was out of sight I rolled my eyes and looked back at Kurt's door. _What could be taking so long? _I was just about to open the door when Rachel appeared in the door way.

"We heard yelling, is everything alright?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Just fine, right Ben," I said and looked to my left at no one.

"Who?" Rachel asked and I chuckled.

"No one," I said as I walked passed her into the room. "Are you finally ready to go?" I asked and Kurt looked up at me.

"What if he comes back for me?" He asked with red rimmed eyes.

"He won't," I said with a sigh.

"But what if he does! I should stay where he can find me!"

"Kurt he left you!" I said and Kurt hugged himself tighter as more tears fell down his cheeks. _What a cry baby._

"Sebastian!" Rachel hissed as she sat beside Kurt and held him again.

"Well we have got to go!" I told her and she sighed.

"Kurt we have to leave now." She told him, her voice was soft as if she was talking to a child. "So I need you to try to stop crying," she said and Kurt looked up at her. "Can you do that?" she asked and Kurt shed a few more tears before nodding. "Good," she said and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's go home," she said and took his hand. I smiled at the two before grabbing the duffle bag Rachel had brought and walked over to the door.

"_Now things get interesting" _I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"Okay follow me," Rachel said as she walked out confidently into the hallway. I followed her out and looked back to see Kurt leaning against the door frame starring off into space, a depressed look on his face. I rolled my eyes as I went back and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on!" I said as I dragged him along.

"Today we will be going to get ice cream at the Mr. Freeze restaurant to help you see that you can eat with other people around. Food is your friend!" Rachel said a little louder then she should.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The nurse who had taken Megan away asked Rachel.

"Me? Oh, I'm a new transfer from... Seattle. My name is Doctor Rachel Berry and I was told to take these two patients out for a one hour outing to see how they do with eating in public."

"I didn't know we were expecting any transfers, how old are you, you look a little too young to be a doctor." the nurse said with a raised eyebrow. Rachel looked at me then back at the nurse.

"Why that's very kind of you...what's your name?" she said then looked down at the nurses name tag. "Polly, but I have orders from Dr..." Rachel paused and Kurt and I looked at eachother. "Doctor..."Rachel said again and began nervously looking at her fake medical charts.

"Harper?" Polly asked and Rachel snapped her head back up and smiled.

"Yes! Doctor Harper herself gave me orders to take these young men for ice cream, so if you have an issue with the scheduling of outings or staffing arrangements, perhaps you should take it up with her." Rachel said and Polly looked her over before looking back at me and Kurt. I put on my big smile and waved enthusiasticly to her before whispering something to "Ben". She looked back at Rachel.

"Berry was it?" She asked Rachel and Rachel nodded.

"Yep," she said and Polly looked back at me and Kurt. "Say's right there on my online doctors license, check it." Rachel said nervously.

"I might just do that," she said and Rachel gave her a tight smile.

"Sure, you let me know what she says when we get back," she said and Polly shook her head.

"Oh no _doc_, I don't have any security clearance on you, you're not taking these patients anywhere."

"But I..." Rachel tried again but Polly was already walking away, signaling the two other nurses to watch us.

"I told you this wasn't going to work," Kurt sighed beside me and Rachel looked at him before looking back at me.

"What do we do Sebastian?" She whispered and I shook my head as I thought of a way around this.

"Well good plan guys," Kurt said in a flat tone and I threw him a sideways glance before continuing my scheming. I looked around the hall trying to conjure up any plan when I saw Nurse Polly talking to some secretary. The secretary looked at Rachel then shook her head. Polly frowned before pointing to the computer. The secretary looked up at Rachel before typing something in. Then the two women looked at each other before Polly straightened up and looked at Rachel with pursed lips before signaling for a two security guards.

"Uh listen Kurt we'll be back for you! Rachel, we got to go!" I said as I grabbed Rachel's arm and started to run towards the exit.

"BUT WAIT! KURT!" Rachel cried but I just continued to drag her along.

"Look behind you, if you don't want to spend the rest of your life behind bars then move it!" I called back to her. She looked back and saw Polly running after us with some angry looking security officers behind her.

"Not unless I'm playing Roxie do I ever want to be behind bars!" she yelled as she and I ran across the lawn toward the parking lot.

"Get in!" I yelled as I clicked the unlock button on my keys.

We dove into my blue 1966 Mustang and once Rachel had the door shut we were tearing out of that parking lot leaving the nurse and security men behind us.

"Oh my god! What a rush!" Rachel giggled as we drove down the Highway.

"That was close we'll have to think of a better plan." I said as I adjusted my mirrors.

"I thought for sure this would work," Rachel said and I shook my head.

"I told you it was a stupid plan when you first brought it up!" I told her sternly. "Now Kurt's still in that place all because you wanted to play doctor."

"I thought it would work! It works all the time on Broadway!" Rachel said with a shrug and I nearly tore the steering wheel in half.

"Yeah _Broadway_! You know what, will you promise me something Rachel,"

"Anything I..."

"Promise me you'll grow up and get your head out of your Broadway crazy world and use your brain for once!" I snapped before turning my attention back to the road. Rachel frowned beside me before turning away from me and gazing out the window trying to act like she wasn't crying. But I didn't care if she cried; she was, after all, just a pawn in my plan to finally get Kurt out of my way.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whimpered and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34****: ****Banned **

"I am going to skin you alive and use your hide as a new belt to strangle you with!"

"Look Coop I said I was sorry, I didn't know Sebastian would have your car towed!" I said as I sat in the passenger seat of my brother's car, which we had finally gotten back from the Westerville Tow Yard.

"Oh yeah he's just going to break your nose and then kindly leave the car you came in waiting for you. Heck he left you unconscious on the front yard; it wasn't until the neighbor saw you there while she was walking her Pomeranian that anyone even called the ambulance."

"Well I didn't think..."

"Yeah, clearly!"

"I said I was sorry!" I snapped, because seriously it had been an hour since we got the car and I've been apologizing since we arrived in front of the Smythe residence and it wasn't there. After Coopers psychotic break down it took us almost the whole hour to track it down and then Cooper had issues with the tow man so I've been apologizing for quite a while now. I looked out the window as we sped towards Lima. "Okay now you're going to turn onto the highway here," I said and pointed towards the turn. Cooper didn't blink as he drove past it. "COOP! That was the turn!" I yelled and Cooper looked at me.

"We're not going to that mental home Blaine, we're going home and then you are grounded!" Cooper snipped as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay first of all it is not a "mental home" it is called Wilber's School for Troubled Youth,"

"Yeah it's not a school when you don't learn anything and all the grownups are doctors. It's a nice way of saying, _Mental Home_!" Cooper said and I bit my tongue.

"And second of all you can't ground me! You're not Dad!"

"Yeah well while I'm at home and they're away, I'm in charge. And stealing a car is a crime, you're lucky I don't press charges."

"You'd really send your brother to prison just for borrowing your car for just a few hours?!"

"No brother to borrow you'd have to have permission, which you did not have so there for you stole the car and also it wasn't just for a few hours, it's been five hours since you took it while I was in my Shamsmooth audition! And you're damn right I'd send you to prison, you're just lucky that I don't!"

"Well Coop please! You can ground me or whatever but please turn around and go to Wilber's! I have to see him!"

"Blaine for the love of Christ you need to get over him. If my girlfriend was in a mental home, I'd find a new one!"

"I will never do that to Kurt!"

"Well then it can be your headache, but it doesn't have to be mine."

"Coop I know you only care about yourself but Kurt **needs** me! He is only in there because I screwed up royally! First I didn't see what I was doing to his self-esteem by always hanging around with that snake Sebastian, and then I was blind like everyone else and when he needed me most, I left him! I left him to deal with this alone, to be tortured and locked up! I have to make it right! I have to go to him!"

"Blaine you're putting too much of this on yourself," Cooper said and I closed my eyes in frustration before glaring out the window. "People like Kurt... they just get sick, it's no one's fault. They just have eating disorders and if you trust the doctors who are trained to help them then everything will work out for them. But I don't want you around this anymore, it's not healthy for you! I just..."

"Stop the car!"

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

"Blaine we're almost home,"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR COOPER!" I shouted and Cooper pulled up to the curb. I opened the door and got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asked from the driver's seat.

"To Kurt, if you don't want to take me then fine," I said as I grabbed my messenger bag from the back seat.

"Blaine get back in the car," Cooper said and I slammed the door closed. "Blaine!" he called after me as I began to walk down the sidewalk. "BLAINE!"

I began to run down an ally way that I knew his car was too wide to fit though. I was only about seven blocks from Hummel Tires and Lube and I knew some short cuts. _Burt would help me, he'd understand. _I thought as I rounded a back way corner.

Once I reached the garage of Hummel Tires and Lube I heard the familiar sound of machines being used to fix the cars. I looked inside and saw Finn and Burt leaning over an old clunker talking low.

"Mr. Hummel..." I said softly as I walked into the garage. Burt and Finn both paused their work and looked up at me.

"Blaine?" Burt said in surprise.

"Hey Burt," I said in return. "I know it's been a while"

"Hey dude," Finn said even though he seemed to be afraid to say it.

"Hi Finn," I said and then walked up to Burt.

"Burt I came to ask for a ride to Wilfred's, I'll give you gas money. Just please, I have to see him." I asked and Burt looked down at his feet before wiping his hands on a towel and removing his cap to scratch his head and then put it back on.

"Blaine," he sighed and I blinked, for some reason I had a bad feeling about the way he wasn't looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I felt the fear creep inside my skin. "He's not... he didn't..." I asked and Burt looked up before shaking his head.

"No, no he's okay," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But um... he's very vulnerable right now and you know that all I want is Kurt to get better right,"

"Yes of course," I said and Burt nodded.

"So you understand that I have to do whatever is necessary for Kurt to recover."

"Yes I know, but... what's wrong?" I asked and Burt looked over at Finn who looked back at the engine trying to pretend he wasn't watching this conversation.

"Blaine, I don't want you to see Kurt anymore." Burt said slowly and I could have sworn I heard him wrong.

"W-what?"

"Listen, I know how you care for him and I know this is hard for you but..."

"N-no," I whispered and Burt put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's just better for Kurt if he can just focus on getting better, maybe he'll be able to get better if he's not worried about all the drama of a teenage relationship..."

"n-n-no I..." I stammered as I tried to process what was being said to me.

"Blaine it's for Kurt..." Finn said softly and I looked at him. "you need to understand that..."

"NO! You need to understand!" I yelled and Finn shut his mouth in surprise. I turned and pointed a Burt Hummel. "You need to understand that he needs me! We need to be together!"

"I know it feels that way but..."

"Mr. Hummel did you love Kurt's mother?" I asked and Burt paused in surprise before nodding.

"I loved Elizabeth with all my heart," he said and I nodded.

"Well that's the way I love Kurt! I love him with every fiber of my being! He is my soul mate! We belong together! If you keep me away from him he'll only get weaker, he'll stop fighting! He will DIE!"

"NO!" Burt yelled causing both me and Finn to jump. He looked away and shook his head before looking at me. "No Blaine, I'm sorry but Kurt once told me that he started this whole thing because of **you**! You are the reason for all of this!" Burt said and I stared at him. "You may think that you two are good for each other, but you're not!" Burt had tears in his eyes. "I used to think you two could go the distance, but you two went your distance and now look at where my boy is. In a hospital because he got this crazy notion in his head that he wasn't good enough for **you**! When he is the most beautiful, extraordinary boy I could have ever wished for. That's what his mother used to tell him, and Kurt knew he was extraordinary, he always fought the bullies and the prejudice without ever trying to change who he was. Until he met you and now... you have the stones to come in here and tell me that **without **you he will die." He paused and looked at me before shaking his head. "No Blaine, **with you** he will die. So I'm truly sorry, really I am, but this is what is going to get me my son back." He said and I blinked the blur of the tears out of my eyes. "I've banned you from seeing Kurt at the hospital, I'm sorry," Burt said and I felt my entire world go black. "So, please... just go home." Burt said before turning back to the engine.

I stood there for a moment just looking at him, Finn was watching me with a look of true sympathy on his face. "I understand, but you're wrong." I said before turning and walking back down the road, wandering what to do now.

**Please Review****Please Review****Please Review** **Please Review**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hello Everyone! So I'm very sad to say we are nearing the end. But that doesn'****t mean the story is suddenly going to ease up lol. This chapter is short but packed full of suspense. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you to: ****nickiluv01****, ****LaurenEP18****, ****psonny97****, ****GleekBunny30****,****and ****JMarieAllenPoe****for your reviews on the last two chapters. I know this story is emotional so I'm sorry for the bipolar disorder I have now given all of u lol. Anyway I hope everyone reviews on this chapter **** enjoy! **

**Chapter 35: A New Plan **

_That'__s it; this is where the story ends. They've won, __**that disease **__has won. Kurt's as good as dead right now. _I thought as I walked down the dark streets of Lima. I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but I didn't really care either. If Kurt was going to die, well he wasn't going to spend eternity alone. I would follow him and then we'd be away from this evil world and it would just be us together without anyone telling us no. Kurt could finally be happy and when Kurt is happy, I am happy.

_I don't want to die, but there is nothing more I can do. Burt Hummel has banned me from seeing Kurt and there is nothing I can do about it. _I looked at the sidewalk bellow my feet. _I don't want Kurt to die; he has such a bright future ahead of him. This stupid disease was just a wall standing in his way. But Kurt has broken down more walls then just one. That's one of the things I admire about him; one of the things that make me proud to be with __him; h__is strength, his courage, his passion. I can't just stand here and let this happen!__ I can't let that disease win! Kurt wouldn't want me to just lie down and die! Kurt would fight and so must I! _I felt a new energy fill me, a raw anger and drive. _Screw Burt Hummel! Screw Cooper__! Screw Sebastian! And Screw my doubt! I'm getting Kurt better! Kurt and I will have our Happily Ever After in this story whether they like it or not!_ I looked around at the small shops and the melting snow. _But how __in the blazers__ will I do it?_ I asked myself. My eyes landed on the pretzel cart across the street. I remembered that cold winter's day just a couple of months ago.

_"You haven't been eating much lately, Kurt. are you feeling okay?" I asked before taking a sip of my hot chocolate. _

_ "I'm fine." Kurt said in a voice that sounded like he was trying not to breathe. _

_"Mmm, how about a pretzel?"__ I asked as I pointed to that very pretzel__ stand __before Kurt __groaned in fru__s__tration._

_"__**Is that **__**all you ever talk about? Food!" **__Kurt__ snapped__._

That's when it hit me, to be with Kurt I'd have to be admitted into Wilber's School for Troubled Youth. A smile spread over my face as I pulled out my cell phone and hit the number on speed dial. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, I need your help." I said as I began walking toward the nearest bus stop.

**So many thoughts stewing in your heads! I can feel them****! So REVIEW! Lol**


	38. Chapter 36

**Hello Everyone! ****So I know you all want to know what Blaine's planning but I decided to make you wait just a bit longer lol. Sorry but suspense is fun. Anyway thank you to ****psonny97****,**** JMarieAllenPoe****, ****LaurenEP18****, ****xXHarryPotterGleekXx****, and ****nickiluv01**** for your reviews they really inspired ****me. ****I've had this chapter in my head for a while now and I'm so happy that I finally get to share it with all of you! Also thank you everyone for your favorites, I love that you guys love this story. I hope everyone will review this chapter! The more reviews the faster the updates **** So enjoy ! **

**Chapter 36: Inside Kurt's Mind **

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

_I was beyond annoyed; all I needed was Kurt out of that damn place so I can push him until he cracks! Is that so much to ask? Apparently it was, because he's still in that place being counseled back to health. I'm just lucky I have Blaine out of the picture for a while. I don't need him paying Kurt a visit and ruining the whole thing! The good news is I've got Kurt believing that Blaine abandoned him. So Kurt's a puddle of self-pity on the floor, which is right where I need him. Everything was going my way except for the fact that I can't get Kurt into my sticky web. He's still my wild card and I don't like having wild cards. _I glared over at Rachel who sat on her bed chatting away about something. _Her mouth never seemed to stop moving. It was making it very hard to think. Not to mention after her complete and utter failure today she's beginning to feel more like a liability then a partner._ _The only reason I took her on as a partner is because Kurt would trust her. But now that he's seen me working with her to get him out, I really don't need her._

"... I really am sorry honey bear!" Rachel cooed and I had to hold back the bile. _She's been trying to hold hands and kiss since I yelled at her in the car. Doesn't she realize that we've only kissed maybe three times and I've never called her any pet names or touched her or anything? Yet she still looks at me with loving eyes, talk about desperate! _"We'll just have to think of something else," Rachel tried to reason with me as I paced back and forward in her bedroom. I tossed her a glare as I fought to not roll my eyes. "They know our faces now so we'll have to go in deep disguise. With the right amount of preparation I can pull of being a boy, I've practiced just in case I was ever required to dress in male drag for a part. I'm sure we can find a decent wig for you and perhaps with some lip gloss and mascara..."

"Will you shut up?" I snapped and Rachel looked up at me. "We're not doing any more of your stupid plans!"

"I don't understand, why are you so angry Sebby?" Rachel asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because every minute we sit here listening to your idiotic ideas, Kurt is in that mental home!"

"Why do you care so much about that, I mean I know you're nice now, but I thought you used to hate Kurt. So why do you care **SO MUCH**?"

"Because I just need Kurt out of there, okay?" I said in a fake chipper tone.

"BUT WHY!" Rachel pressed with a whining tone and I couldn't take her anymore

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I yelled in her face causing her eyes to go wide. She looked at me with a trembling lip as I glared at her.

"Sebastian... I..." she whimpered and I felt the bile rise again and shook my head as I backed away from her.

"You know what, forget this! I don't need you!" I said as I grabbed my coat. "Don't know why I wasted my time with you anyway,"

"W-wait, where are you going?" Rachel whimpered but I didn't stop to answer as I grabbed the rest of my stuff. I didn't look back as I stormed out of the room slamming her door behind me. "Sebastian!" Rachel called from her door way as I stormed down the stairs and out the front door.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I heard the door slam and had to fight back the tears. _What wa__s with guys leaving me lately, f__irst Finn__,__ then Jesse__,__ and now Sebastian? I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend. __Why can't any of them see__ that__? _I brushed away a stray tear as I closed my bedroom door and walked back over to my bed. _I know Sebastian has a good side to him, but he just gets so angry, it scares me sometimes. And he gets so worked up about Kurt, which I still don't understand. All he ever says is he just wants Kurt out of there, but why? He told me he feels guilty for telling everyone about Kurt in the first place, but really it was the right thing__ to do__. No one ever knew it would escalate so much._ I pulled the duffle bag I had escaped from Wilber's with toward me. It had all of Kurt's things in it. Perhaps I should mail it back... but we should be getting him out soon enough. I opened it and began to sift through it._ Kurt doesn't belong in the mental home, but he does belong in a hospital, so that he can be helped. Sebastian is so brave to think that if we get Kurt out that we alone can help him but with his anger issues I'm not so sure, Kurt needs a gentle__ hand, a __loving guidance back to health. He needs to know that Blaine isn't worth __throwing your life away for._ Kurt had his under garments and a tooth brush in the bag. That was pretty much it, except for a composition notebook at the bottom of the bag._ He needs his best friend, me. I can take him to New York and we can leave that horrid disease here in Lima. _I pulled the composition notebook out of the bag and opened it to the front cover. In black ink there was written:

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_Room 113 _

_Group A_

_It must be his from Group Therapy at the Hospital. _I looked at the first page and saw a list of ten things.

_Ten Things That Are Good In My Life _

_1. Blaine, I will be perfect enough one day to pay him back for all he is to me._

_2. Megan, a new friend. _

_3. Group being almost over_

_4. Group being over _

I noticed the next six things were written in fresher ink.

_5. Death, I welcome it, anything to get out. _

_6. Glee Club, I miss everyone so much. _

_7. My Dad even if he did put me in here, it would be nice to see him if I ever see anyone again. _

_8. Bathroom breaks and getting out of this room even for a few minutes_

_9. Lint, it's something to do. _

_10. This Journal, I need someone to talk to _

I looked at the last six things again; I felt my chest tighten as I realize when these items were written, when they were keeping him in the high security room at Wilber's. When no one could visit and he was completely alone for almost a weak, when he was considered violent. I ran my fingers over item number five. _Death__. _It broke my heart to know that he wanted to die just to end the loneliness. How long has he felt this? Does he still feel it?

I looked at the first item on the list, _Blaine_. How could Blaine have abandoned Kurt like this? Just leave town without even saying goodbye? That didn't sound like Blaine at all. But Blaine hasn't been around much since they broke up that night. The night Kurt went crazy on Sebastian, resulting in that scar on Sebastian's face. I couldn't believe it when Kurt told me that Blaine had actually left, when Kurt was finally able to say something between sobbing. Then they began giving him all those tranquilizers and well... here we are. I hope Blaine feels guilty for what he's done to Kurt. I'm usually not a spiteful person but, this is just too much! Blaine is prime evil, I mean first he was the reason Kurt doubted himself enough to purge himself and then he leaves him! And now to hear that he's actually left Ohio! Well that's just pitiful and I hope he feels awful for the rest of his life.

I glared down at the page at Blaine's name for a long while before turning the page. The page was covered in a few disturbing doodles. Pictures of hearts with knifes through them and stick figures hanging by the neck. He had a very detailed picture of him crying, only he was a lot chubbier then he is in person, I realized that this must be how he sees himself. I imagine that this is what he did when he had nothing to do in that room. The pictures were surrounded by words like lonely, unworthy, fat, worthless, die, and death. I stared at the images terrifying myself with the horror felt in each line. My chest was so tight and my throat burned from holding back the sobs that were fighting to come out. Finally I turned the page only to be met with more images. These just as disturbing as the others if not worse, I turned the page without spending too much time looking at these drawings. This page was covered with detailed drawings of Blaine. Blaine's whole face, just Blaine's eyes, a set of hands that I presumed was supposed to be Blaine's. There was a small little bird in the corner of the page in flight. I recognized it from Kurt's pictures on his locker, it was a Warbler. Probably the one he took care of until it died. The drawing was beautiful. Under the bird the words: _Blackbird Fly_ was written. I turned the page and gasped as the images changed from beautiful back to horrifying. The bird was in a cage, hanging by the neck. Under the cage Kurt had written: _Into the light of the dark black night__._

I tried to swallow, but found I couldn't. I shut the book and placed it back in the duffle bag. I just couldn't bear to look at any more. I couldn't fight it any longer I began to sob uncontrollably as I thought of all the dark pain Kurt is feeling. I had just taken a look into Kurt's mind and it was awful! And he lives with this! How can he live with this? Then I remembered two things that were consistent in the notebook, _the word death and hanging by the neck. _"He's going to hang himself!" I said to myself in terror. I reached for my phone and quickly dialed a familiar number. "PICK UP!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hello and thank you for calling Wilber's School for Troubled Youth if you know your parties extension please enter it now. If you do not know your parties extension please hit one for a list of our departments." I heard a machine voice say.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled as I quickly slammed my thumb on the number one.

"Thank you, for the director of the board press zero two two three..." I groaned and hit the end button before quickly dialing another number. It rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" I asked.

**REVIEW! ****PLEASE! **


	39. Chapter 37

**Hello and Thank you for all of your favorites and to: JMarieAllenPoe, LaurenEP18 , and nickiluv01 for your awesome reviews. I hope reviews keep coming because by now I hope everyone knows that I love Reviews lol. In this chapter we finally find out who Blaine called and what his plan is to get to Kurt despite Burt's ban! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to Review! **

**Chapter 37: I Can't Help You **

**Blaine's P.O.V**

The bus finally stopped at my stop on the other side of town. I ran down the bus steps onto the smooth pavement. I didn't even bother to look for cars as I ran across the street to the parking lot of Lima General luckily I made it across alive.

I ran into the lobby and sprinted over to the main desk. "Excuse me!" I panted and the nurse looked up, I recognized her as Connie the nurse who was working upstairs earlier when I tried to get out of here on my own.

"Ah Mr. Anderson was it?" She said as she continued to type a report on her computer. "The boy who was on an important mission." She said with a tone I recognized as loathing. "Or better yet the boy who has no respect for laws and think they just don't apply to him."

"Look I followed your rules so can we be done with this I really need..." I began only to have her cut me off.

"Finally decided to come back for that head scan have you? Well I'm sorry but the hospital does not work around one kid's schedule." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"No actually I came to talk to Nikki, she's expecting me." I said and Connie rolled her eyes. "So if you could please tell me where she is?" I asked and Connie stopped typing to look up at me, her frustration with me was clear on her face. Once she gave me a good long glare she looked back at her computer screen.

"She's in the ENT, I'll page her." She said and I uttered a thank you as I tried so stay still. Connie picked up her phone and hit the intercom button. "Nikki Thompson to the Lobby, Nikki Thompson to the Lobby," she said, her voice echoing in the intercoms above us and down the halls. She hung up the phone then looked at me, "Wait over there, she should be here in a few minutes," she said and I sighed as I fidgeted my way to a stiff chair in the lobby surrounded by magazines and potted plants.

Moments after I sat down Nikki walked into the Lobby. She walked over to the desk and Connie pointed to me. Nikki turned around and walked over to me and I got up, "Blaine, you sounded upset on the phone. What's the matter?" she asked and I swallowed.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked and Nikki looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Sure sweetie, follow me," she said and we left the lobby and walked down the hallway to a small exam room. She ushered me inside before closing the door behind us and locking it. "Okay, what's wrong?" she asked and I leaned against the counter.

"Okay, I need to ask you a favor and it's going to sound crazy but just go with me on this okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay," she agreed and I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I need you to admit me into Wilber's," I said and Nikki's jaw dropped. "Just think about it!" I said when I saw her surprise. She looked around the room before looking back at me.

"Are you out of your mind!" she asked and I shook my head.

"I know it's a huge request,"

"A huge request!?" she sputtered in surprise. "You do realize I could lose my license for doing something like that!" Nikki whispered harshly and I nodded.

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you to risk something like that if it wasn't important," I told her and she looked around the room again. "Please Nikki, you know Kurt needs me!" I said and Nikki looked at me.

"Then go visit him," she said and I shook my head.

"I can't, Burt barred me from visiting him. He's convinced that it will be better for Kurt!" I told her and Nikki sighed.

"Blaine sweetie, you know I believe in you and Kurt but I can't do something like that! It's just too ridiculous!"

"Please Nikki! You are my only hope!" I begged her because right now she was the only person I had on my side. _I had to change her mind, this was it; this was my last chance to save Kurt. _"Please!" I begged and she looked at me with tear filled eyes. "You just said you believe in me and Kurt, so you know that we need to be together so I can help Kurt triumph over his bulimia and get back to normal life! You've helped me get this far, I thought you were on my side?" I asked trying not to sound too weepy but because of the way she was looking at me, I was starting to panic.

"Blaine, you know I can't legally do that, no matter how much I want to." She said and I looked away to try and hide the tears that flooded my vision. "I'm sorry," she said as she hugged herself, she seemed unable to look at me too. "But I can't help you." She said before turning around and walking out the door.

I stood there in the middle of the room. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I could just cry. _I understood that she couldn't do it, it was a long shot anyway, but I had hoped so hard that she would help me. __Now I have nothing. Again. _

I don't know how long I had stood there when a young nurse came in with a patient behind her.

"OH! I'm sorry, I didn't know this room was already in use..." she said and checked her clipboard, giving the middle aged women who looked like she was in pain an apologetic glance.

"It's not," I mumbled before walking past them and out the door. "Sorry," I muttered as I passed them. I walked down the hospital hallway, passed the doctors and nurses, out to the lobby where Connie gave me an annoyed glance but I didn't care. I walked through the sliding doors and out into the cold night air. I might as well go home; Cooper has grounded me, so he wouldn't think twice if I locked myself in my room. The only thing he wouldn't know is that I wouldn't be coming out, well not alive.

_I won't be here when Kurt __dies;__ I wouldn't be able to bear it. Plus I should go first so I could be there waiting for him._ I began walking toward the bus stop. I touched the metal cast on my nose and sighed_. It had been such a long day; I had barely noticed the now searing pain in the middle of my face. I hope Sebastian gets everything he's got coming to him one day. _

Suddenly my phone rang. _I didn't want to answer __it;__ I didn__'t want to talk to anybody._ I looked down at the phone and saw Rachel's name flashing on the screen. _She never called me unless she was drunk or it was something about Kurt._ I hesitated for a moment before clicking the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered with a sigh.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked sounding panicked. _I knew that tone in her voice, that wasn't dramatics or her just being her__ over eccentric self__. And she only__ ever__ called me __if she was drunk, w__hich she wasn't slurring her words so I knew she wasn'__t drunk, or __if..._my heart froze, _something is wrong__ with Kurt__!_

**REVIEW! **


	40. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't been updating but you know how the Christmas season is. Anyway I know I left you guys to wonder whats happening so I won't make you wait a nother second. But first I want to thank JMarieAllenPoe, 8hrigj, psonny97, LaurenEP18, Starship Gazer, and Apple Snap for your reviews on last chapter! Also thank you to all the people who favorite this story. I love that you guys like it. I hope you'll like this chapter just as much and leave me some Reviews! **

**Chapter 38: Warm Hands **

I wiped a tear from my cheek as I tied another knot loosely on the sheet; I looked up at the rafters and sighed. _It still isn't long enough to fit around both the rafter and my neck and s__till have some drop room. _I went back to trying to work with the only sheet I had._ I wish I had another sheet. _Suddenly I heard the familiar squeak of the med cart tires and quickly rolled the knotted sheet up and stuffed it under the pillow case before sitting in front of the pillow trying not to look suspicious just as the med cart pulled in front of my room. I wiped my face to try to erase the tear tracks.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, how are we tonight?" Caroline, one of the CNAs, said as she brought me my sleeping pills.

"I've been better," I said as I held out my hand for the small paper cup that she quickly handed me. I took it and dumped the pills into my mouth. She handed me a small glass of water and I used that to swallow them before handing the cup back and opening my mouth and lifting my tongue to show her the pills were gone. _I knew of a lot of tricks for not swallowing the pills thanks to some tips from the other patients but I never used them. I figure if I took them and they killed me, it would be a__ much easier way to die then hanging myself. I had tongued my pills a couple of times though, so I had a small stash under my blanket. I planned on using them tonight, and if I wasn't dead by morning, that's what the sheet, is for._

"So word is you had quite the afternoon," she said and I looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and she sighed.

"Listen, Kurt..." she said a little uneasily. I looked up at her as she took a seat on the edge of my bed beside me. "You've been here for a couple weeks now and I've brought you your pills every night, and I can't help but notice that you just get more and more sad."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Did your father come by tonight?" Caroline asked and I shook my head as I looked down at the wool blanket beneath me.

"No," I answered and she frowned.

"I wonder why, I'm sure they called him after what happened this afternoon."

"I don't know," I said and Caroline looked at me once again.

"I know why you want out Kurt, I was in here once." She said and I looked up at her.

"You were?" I asked and she nodded.

"I had a disorder," she answered and I blinked. "An eating disorder, I didn't like the way my jeans wouldn't close, I was sick of boys not looking at me. I didn't like feeling uncomfortable whenever someone offered me food, like they were teasing me instead of what they were really doing, which was trying to be nice." I nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I was Anorexic." She said and I blinked in confusion, how could she be so open about it? "I didn't touch a morsel of food and eventually my body couldn't handle the abuse anymore and I had to be put on life support, it got that bad."

"What did you do?" I asked, my voice was a little raw from crying.

"I ate," she said and I just looked at her. "I listened to the doctor and I did whatever I could to get better. Because I was tired of lying in a bed all day, I was sick of not seeing anybody, and I was tired of making people uncomfortable when they looked at me! But more importantly I was sick of feeling like I wasn't a person, of feeling that pain and that hurt that having a disorder gives you." She said and I noticed that I was nodding. "The first step to getting your life back is admitting that you have a problem." She said and I looked up to find her kind gray eyes looking right at me, not judging, not drilling me with this information, but caring and truthful and open. "Now I am an RN and I have an amazing husband who I met in college and who loves me for everything that I am and we have two beautiful little girls together. But the best thing is, now I love myself and everything I am and I'm not ashamed of that. And I know that I don't have to change for anybody."

"You're happy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Very,"

"I just want to get out of here," I breathed and she took my hand.

"Then think about what I said," she said with a smile before getting up from the bed. "Get some sleep," she said before walking out of the room and continuing down the hall with her med cart. I watched her go before looking back down at my blanket. I tugged at the loose string once again. _I wanted to believe her; I wanted to believe that if I just accepted the help that I would be happier. But I knew that she was wrong, because it didn't matter if I got o__ut of here, Blaine's gone, and he's never coming back._ I sighed and looked at my boney hands. They were so pale they were nearly transparent and I was always cold, they shook slightly. _Blaine's hands were always so warm and steady. But I would never feel t__he warmth of his hands again and it was all my fault. I drove him away._ I rolled off the bed and lifted the matrice. I grabbed the seven sleeping pills sitting in a pile and dumped them into my mouth. I worked up some spit and swallowed them down. They didn't taste very good but I didn't care. I lifted the blanket and crawled into bed. AsI laid back to wait for the sleeping pills starting to take effect and pull me into the heaviness of sleep, I closed my eyes and dreamt of Blaine coming back and rescuing me. It was the kind of dream where you knew you were dreaming but kind of just went along with it. Soon I think I feel asleep as in my dream Blaine woke me softly with True Loves Kiss and then helped me escape the hospital and took me far away. The dream was so good I almost believed it was real.

"Kurt?" I heard a voice call me it sounded very far away. I looked back at Blaine who was still holding me in my dream. He just smiled at me and took my hand.

"KURT!" I heard someone yell and felt myself being jolted but as much as I tried I couldn't wake up.

**Reviews would be awesome Christmas presents! Lol **


	41. Chapter 39

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and PMs and Favorites! I love you all! I promised I would write before Christmas but I guess I lied... oops... anyway as a belated Christmas present ****to all of u (even If you don't celebrate Christmas... Happy Hanukah, Yule, and Kwanzaa and even if u don't celebrate anything or I missed your holiday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Everyone has a birthday so ha!) Lol Anyway thank you to: LaurenEP18, JMarieAllenPoe,** **Aly****ssa Parker, Guest, and goldconverse for all your awesome reviews! Reviews are like Christmas presents for me so thank you! Lol Well I won't keep you away from the chapter any longer with my blabbering lol, ENJOY and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 39: Darkness**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic; almost dropping the phone as I ran across the hospital parking lot and down the road.

"What is wrong is that you left! You left Blaine and now Kurt is..." she paused and I heard her let out a sob.

"Kurt is what?" I asked pausing in mid-run. My heart stopped as I waited for her to stop sobbing but after a second I couldn't wait any longer. "KURT IS WHAT!" I yelled into the phone. _He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!_

"He's going to..." she began sobbing again and I fought my own tears, tears of fear, of sorrow, of frustration. "I don't know where you are but can you get just get here! Please!" Rachel cried and I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I'm coming!" I told her before hanging up the phone and sprinting across the street. I had to find out what she was going to say about Kurt! Rachel's house was almost five blocks from the Hospital but I'd run every step for Kurt and I did!

When I arrived at Rachel's house sore and panting she was waiting outside a little more collected but still silently crying. I ran to her and hugged her tightly she began to cry into my shoulder.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" I asked pulling her back so that I could look into her face.

"Here," she said and handed me a black and white Composition Notebook. I immediately recognized it as Kurt's from Group. I took it from her hands and opened it to the first page.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked her and she wiped her eyes.

"Sebastian and I..."

"Sebastian!" I yelled and she jumped like a frightened little rabbit. She looked at me confused and frightened with her wide wet eyes. "What does Sebastian have to do with anything?" I asked and Rachel looked down at the notebook.

"He and I dressed in disguise today and snuck into Wilber's. We were trying to get Kurt out. But the plan back fired and we had to make a run for it. We left with a duffle bag of Kurt's things and that's where I found this," she explained but I was still stuck on the Sebastian of it all.

"Why would Sebastian help you try to get Kurt out?" I asked and she pushed her long brown hair behind her ear.

"He and I are kind of... a couple..." she said and I felt a ton of emotions all at the same time, Humor, Fear, Pity, Rage, Disbelief, Nausea, and Confussion all at the same time. But it came out in a Rage.

"WHAT! RACHEL ARE YOU AN IDIOT! YOU DO KNOW THAT SEBASTIAN'S GAY RIGHT!" she opened her mouth to speak but I wasn't done. "AND YOU KNOW HE'S JUST USING YOU TO HURT KURT RIGHT! HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KURT'S WELL BEING. HE PROBABLY WANTS HIM TO DIE! AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY LETTING HIM AROUND KURT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted and Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"No, Blaine he's not all bad... he's..."

"OH COME ON RACHEL! STOP BEING SO FREAKING DESPERATE AND USE YOUR BRAIN!" I said and she looked down at her penny loafers. "You take him around Kurt again, I swear to god you will pay for it!" I threatened. I don't know where that came from but something inside me just wanted to make her pay for the damage she might have caused on Kurt by pulling this stunt.

"I won't," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I WON'T!" she yelled and I glared at her for a moment as she just looked at me, then her eyes darkened. "You know something Blaine, whatever Sebastian may be, YOU are the real villain of this story!" She hissed and I blinked.

"What?" I asked and she ripped the book out of my hands.

"You ran away! You're the whole reason he started all this and then you RAN AWAY!" She yelled and then looked down at the book. "You say SEBASTIAN doesn't give a damn about Kurt's wellbeing? Who was it that stuck around and continued to try and help Kurt? And who was it that left and never looked back!"

"I thought it was what was best for Kurt!" I told her feeling like shit every single time me breaking up with Kurt was mentioned.

"So you left Lima? You skipped town the first chance you got so that Kurt wouldn't be your problem anymore! What kind of spineless, heartless, disgusting..."

"WHAT!" I asked in absolute disbelief and she paused. "I've been here the whole time!" I told her and she blinked. "I've been fighting through hell and high water to get back to Kurt but Sebastian knocked me unconscious and Burt Hummel put a Ban on me from visiting Kurt! I regret my momentary lapse of judgment for leaving Kurt. But I NEVER left Lima. I'd never run away from Kurt and he isn't MY PROBLEM, he's the love of my life and I swear to you Rachel who ever told you this is an absolute liar!" I told her and she looked up at me as if searching for something. Her eyes widened slightly when she apparently found what she was looking for.

"So, you never left?" she asked slowly and I shook my head. She gripped her throat loosely as she looked down at the notebook. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Rachel?" I asked and she didn't move.

"Why would he say it if it wasn't true." She mumbled and turned her back to me. "He planned all this," she muttered in what sounded like shock and I blinked in confusion.

"Who, who planned what?" I asked and she turned back to me, opening the book and turning it to the second page before handing it to me. I looked down at it and took in a shaky breath at the images I saw. But the one I couldn't tear my eyes from was the portrait of Kurt only chubbier than he really is crying. The picture was surrounded by bolded words like lonely, unworthy, fat, worthless, die, and death. I felt my throat tighten at the word death. I flipped the page and saw a detailed picture of laughing faces coming out of the darkness. I saw in the corner a small stick figure crying. All around the page were hands, very detailed hands reaching out and then closing all along the edge of the page. They were so detailed they had a scar on the palm just above the thumb joint on the right hand. I swallowed; because I knew that I had a scar identical to it from when I was bullied in my old school. Those were my hands. Reaching out and then closing cruelly while the stick figure suffered in the corner. I looked up at Rachel who was watching me. Her hand still clutching her throat, she had tears in her eyes as she approached me. "Sebastian has done a terrible thing," she whispered hoarsely and I waited for her to continue. "He's taken a sad boy and told him that his only light has left him for good."

I turned the page and saw detailed drawings of me. My face, some drawing of my eyes, and that set of hands, only this time they were open wide. There was a small little bird in the corner of the page in flight I recognized it instantly as a Warbler. Underneath the bird was written in Kurt's writing. Blackbird Fly.

"And now he..." she took a deep breath and I looked up from the sweet picture of the bird.

"He what?" I asked and she hesitated as if scared to approach me but then she reached over my arm and turned the page.

"He's going to kill himself," she said softly without looking at the book. I stopped breathing as I stared wide eyed at the picture of the little bird in a cage, hanging by the neck. The book fell from my hands and slapped onto the concrete at my feet.

**REVIEW! **


	42. Chapter 40

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and PMs and Favorites! Sorry it took so long, this is the crunch time and I wanted it to be perfect. Took a lot of time to think about how it was going to happen. Thank you to: JMarieAllenPoe, LaurenEP18, Guest, goldconverse, harleygirl81, Alyssa Parker, Klaineforlife, Starship Gazer, and xAlexJayy14x for your reviews! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 40: The Race for Life**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I slowly walked down the hall of my large home with a grin spreading across my face. I heard my father typing away on his lap top and the grin turned into a smile as I tucked the papers under my arm and knocked twice on the large oak door.

"Yes?" My father's voice called and I opened the door to reveal myself standing there. "Ah Sebastian, what can I do for you my boy?" My father asked and I tried to hide my smile away as I entered the room.

"Excuse my interruption dad but I was hoping you could sign some papers for me before it gets too late." I said and my dad motioned me forward. "They are the... um... restraining order papers against Kurt Hummel. The lawyer has already signed them and so have I but I need your signature to as I am underage." I said as I placed the papers on his desk.

"Yes," my father said as he picked up a fine point pen. "Let's see here," he said and began reading the papers.

"Oh no dad, I just need you to sign, you don't have to read them." I said frantically and reached for the papers but it was too late. My father looked up at me slowly.

"These are papers to get Kurt locked up by the state?" he said in surprise. I saw the look cross his face and I shook my head. "You're trying to abuse my power as a State Attorney and get this kid locked up for the rest of his life?" he asked me as he stood up behind his desk.

"Mother believes it's the right thing to do," I said and my looked down at the papers. "Look what he did to me dad," I said and pointed to my scared face. "Do you really want a menace like that running around freely in Ohio?" I asked and my father looked up at me.

"I will go visit this child, and then if I decide him to be a menace, I will sign these papers. But until then, go to your room and study Sebastian, I'm busy." He said and I felt my jaw tighten.

"But Dad!" I tried but he had already taken a seat in his chair and was typing away. I let out a growl of frustration before turning around and storming out of my father's study. _Kurt was going to be out of my way even if I had __to go over my father's head! _I stormed down the hall way to my room and grabbed my coat. _Sometimes if you want someone gone you have to take care of it yourself. _

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I was out of the drive way and down the road before the book even hit the concrete. I desperately looked around trying to find an unlocked car or a bike I could borrow. Suddenly I heard a honk behind me and looked to see Rachel's little silver car behind me. "Get in!" she said and I jumped in to the passenger seat and before I had the door closed we were speeding down the road. "Take some deep breaths Blaine, I'm sure Kurt's okay," she tried to soothe me even though I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Drive faster," I said and she pushed harder on the gas. I tried not to cry even though I could feel that painful tightening of my chest and my vision got blurry but now was not the time to cry! I angrily wiped my eyes and glared out the front window as the street signs whizzed by.

Rachel arrived on the interstate quicker than I've ever seen anyone and she didn't slow down. She was a woman on a mission passing each car and dodging Semi's if I wasn't so concerned about saving Kurt, I'd be in definite worry about my own life. Rachel merged three lanes and got on the exit to Wilber's. "Faster Rachel!" I demanded and she obeyed by driving down the roads faster still. Soon the lights of Wilber's came into view she tore into the parking lot and dropped me at the door.

"Save him Blaine!" she called as I ran up the steps. "I'll be right behind you!" she yelled before pulling away to find somewhere to park. I suddenly heard sirens and saw two police cars pull into Wilber's and stop in front of Rachel. I decided not to stay and watch so I ran up the rest of the stairs to the front doors which were thankfully still unlocked. I ran through the lobby up to the front desk and banged on the glass. A woman with long red hair and a doctor's coat came up to it and opened the window.

"Sir it's past visiting hours." She said and I shook my head.

"I'm not visiting," I said and she blinked in surprise. "I'm saving the man I love!"

**REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? (Yes I ****know Sebastian is completely insane but every story needs a villain ****) **


	43. Authors Note

Dear Readers of Perfect,

Hello everyone who is reading this story! I want to give you the biggest most sincere apology for taking forever to finish this story, and to leave u at such a vital moment of the story too, I'm just soooooo very sorry! I must admit I have been having a major battle with writers block. I mean it's the end of this story and I wanted to do it just right! Plus for the past few weeks I've been very distracted and once again I apologize. I just want everyone to know I have not forgotten about this story and you are not going to be left unsatisfied. I will give you an ending that will blow your minds! The update should be on your way soon. I just got to get it out of my head onto the computer. I hope there are still people reading this story. I'm afraid I may have waited too long. But I'm going to finish it regardless and I hope everyone will like the way it ends. Thank you so so so much for reading my story and leaving reviews and leaving favorites. I love each and every one of u sooooo very much. I hope you'll accept my apology.

-Lotrelmo1992


	44. Chapter 41

**Hello everyone! Once again i apologize for the incredibly long wait! But I'm finally continuing! This chapter picks up right at the end of chapter forty where Blaine is at Wilber's and on a mission to save Kurt after discovering Kurt's desire to kill himself. Sebastian is also on a mission to get to Kurt but not to save him. Rachel is in the Wilber's parking lot being stopped by cops after her reckless driving to get Blaine to Kurt. And Kurt had taken sleeping pills that he's been saving up for this special night. The chase for life is on! REVIEWS ARE LOVE SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME :) **

**Chapter 41: The Chase **

With that I walked over to the door marked OFFICE and opened the door. "You can't be in here!" the receptionist cried as she grabbed the phone and quickly began dialing. I didn't stop to care about her. I walked up to the peg board on the wall where almost seven sets of keys sat. I looked at them for a moment before quickly grabbing them all. "HEY!" she yelled and threw a clipboard at me, but she missed. "You can't touch those! Security's on their way!" she yelled and I just threw here a look before walking out of the office. "HEY!" she called as I crossed the hall to the first set of double doors. I tried the first set of keys and then the second. Luckily one on the second key ring opened the doors. An alarm began to buzz and I looked to my left and saw a small code box. I ignored it and allowed the buzzing to continue as I ran down the hall. I was careful to look into every small window of every door hoping to find Kurt. But there was no luck in this hallway. Soon I came to another set of doors and paused to hunt for the key.

"There he is!" I heard and looked to see the angry receptionist at the other end of the hall with two big security guards behind her. I tried not to panic as I tried another key. I couldn't be this close and be arrested now. Finally the door opened and I ran through it. I knew it would be stupid to lock it so I just ran on taking the stairs two at a time. I came to the next door and fumbled with the keys I heard the guards pounding up the metal stairs. I got the door open and ran through to the second story hallway.

"KURT!" I cried as I ran. "KURT!" I shouted but there was no answer. The guards came through the door and I pushed my legs to run harder. "KURT!" I screamed and this time I got an answer.


	45. Chapter 42

**Thank you ****: ****LaBeauAJ****, ****psonny97****, ****Marierux****, ****GleekBunny30****, and ****Fluffy9988**** for your reviews on last chapter. The end is nigh! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND INSPIRATION! So everyone please review. **__

**Chapter 42: Sleeping Beauty**

A black Corvette tore into the quiet hospital's parking lot the music blaring from the car stopped as the car parked and Sebastian Smythe got out. He glared at the building then his eyes traveled up to the window at the very end of the building on the third floor. He let out a hissing breath as he walked up to the front door of Wilber's and went inside.

"Visiting hours are over," the chubby receptionist behind the glass said and Sebastian gave her his sweet smile he reserved for his father's investors and men he wanted.

"I know that," he paused and looked down at the name tag on her chest. "Heather," he finished smoothly and Heather blinked. "By the way that is a beautiful necklace you've got there," he said and she looked down at the small pendant that rested right above her cleavage. "It really makes one appreciate your big luscious... eyes," he said smoothly and Heather blushed.

"What can I do for you sir? As I said, visiting hours are over," she said as she played with a loose curl.

"Well actually I'm not here to visit, I'm the replacement custodian for the night," he said and she blinked in confusion.

"I didn't know Charlie called in sick," she said and went to check a clipboard.

"No no he didn't..." Sebastian said with a sad tone.

"So why do we need a replacement?" Heather asked and Sebastian sighed.

"Charlie was my best friend's father,"

"Was?" Heather asked and Sebastian dramatically sighed and nodded his head.

"He got in a car accident today," Sebastian said and Heather gasped.

"His son asked me to cover his shift, he said Charlie loved this place and he wouldn't want to leave you short staffed."

"But you see..."

"Brad," Sebastian said and she nodded.

"Brad, I can't just let anyone walk off the street and go roaming through the halls," she said and Sebastian looked at her.

"Heather, I'm surprised at you, I thought for sure you'd be the kind of girl with a good heart," he said and she blinked. "Are you seriously telling me that you're not going to respect a dead man's wishes? After all the years of service he gave this place!" Sebastian said in a hurt tone. Heather's lip began to quiver. "Don't these patients deserve to wake up to a clean facility?" he implored and she looked down at her key board ashamed. "They go through so much," Sebastian said and Heather looked up at him.

"You're right," she said and got up from her chair. "For Charlie!" she said and unlocked the office door. "Here are Charlie's keys," she said and Sebastian took them.

"Thank you Heather, and my condolences," he said and she nodded before Sebastian walked up to the double doors that lead to the patients rooms.

"Oh theres a code, first floor is 2468, second floor is 1357, and third floor is 2482."

"Got it," Sebastian said as he looked down at the keys and grabbed the one labeled 1st floor. He opened the door and put in the code and walked swiftly down the hall to the next door. He had to look for the key labeled 1st floor stairway but eventually he found it. He began to whistle a happy tune as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't help but compliment himself on his smooth and superior acting skills. That and laugh at the fact that he was surrounded by idiots.

He coasted down the halls and up the next flight of stairs until he reached the door for the third floor. His smile widened until his cheeks hurt. Slowly he opened the door to the third floor and walked down the hall, keeping his steely eyes on that room on the right hand side at the very end. He smiled as he looked at the key ring and quickly found the key labeled 3H the same number printed next to the door. Softly he placed the key into the door and turned it. The lock gave a soft click causing Sebastian to look into the small window and see that the figure on the bed did not move. He smiled to himself and turned the door knob. As he walked in he shut the door behind him, never taking his eyes of the figure on the bed.

"Hello Kurt," he said in a whisper. Kurt didn't stir he stayed completely still. Sebastian began to fear that Kurt may already be dead. Which would take all the fun out of everything. He quickened his pace until he came to Kurt's bedside. He saw that Kurt's eyes were closed and his mouth was opened. He reached down and placed his hand in front of Kurt's mouth. He felt short huffs of light breath and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look at you," he said softly, "so beautiful when you sleep," he said and ran his hand through Kurt's sweaty hair. "So sweet and innocent and not even expecting what's going to happen to you," he purred as he continued to stroke Kurt's hair. He smiled as Kurt continued to lay there unconscious. Suddenly he heard an alarm from down stairs. "Ah and there's our hero now," he said as he grabbed a fist full of Kurt's hair. "Too bad you'll be dead by the time your hero reaches you, sleeping beauty," Sebastian said as he lifted Kurt's head from the pillow by his hair and kissed Kurt's lips roughly before throwing his head back down onto the pillows.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	46. Chapter 43

**Okay everyone, I hope you're ready because this is the second to the last chapter! Thank you to: LaurenEP18, Amyxs41, Guest, psonny97, Mariafbv, JMarieAllenPoe, Fluffy9988, and Unfudgejourself3** **for your awesome reviews **** Please review for this chapter **

**Chapter 43: Justice **

**Blaine's P.O.V**

My heart was frozen in my throat, choking me from the fear and panic. I looked behind me and saw the guards at the door that lead to the hallway from the stairs. Tears stung my blurry eyes and I stopped dead center in the second story hallway. "KURT!" I yelled and even to my ears it sounded like a dying wolfs last howl. It was hopeless, the guards were here to take me to prison and I would never see my beloved breathing again.

"BLAINE!" I heard and my head snapped up as I looked around for the voice. "BLAINE!" I heard someone yell again followed by the pounding on a door. I looked around and saw two dark brown panicked eyes through a small glass window. I ran over and unlocked the door to see it was Megan the girl from the hospital.

"Megan!" I said and she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room slamming the door behind me followed by a soft clicking sound. I looked around quickly and noticed we were in solitary. The guards ran up to the door and began fighting to find the key.

"Listen to me! Kurt's in 3H on the third floor. The other boy, he's here!" she said to me quickly.

"Other boy?" I asked and Megan nodded. I quickly thought before my mind caught up. "Sebastian!" I growled and looked around. "But now I'm locked in solitary how the hell am I supposed to get to him on time?" I asked and Megan gave me a small smile.

"What do you think I do in here all day rock back and forward while I sing to myself?" She asked before pointing to a small vent on the ceiling. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion. She lifted her hands to show her bloody fingertips. "When there's a will there's a way," she said and I blinked. "The screws are nice and loose for you all you have to do is squeeze your butt through." She said and I looked at the door to see the guards still looking through the keys and fighting with each other.

"But how will I get up there? It's on the roof and I don't have a chair," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not I was on my school cheerleading squad," She said as she went to stand under the vent and made a brace out of her hands."

"Are you strong enough?" I asked her and her eyes got dangerously dark.

"You know I'm sick and tired of everyone underestimating and labeling me! Do you want to get to your lover boy or not?!" she snapped and I shut my mouth, a little afraid to reply. In a strange way her determination and random mood swings reminded me of Coach Sylvester. I walked over and put my foot in her hands. "Okay you ready?" she asked and I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, One two down up down UP!" she said before I was lifted into the air high enough to reach the vent. I unscrewed the loose bolts and through the vent cage down onto the padded floor. "I need higher," I said and she grunted before I was lifted higher until my head disappeared into the vent. I climbed in and quickly turned around to thank her but it was too late the guards had gotten into the room and she was being restrained. I felt bad for her but I had to keep moving. I crawled as fast as I could until I found an air duct that went up.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Kurt slumbered on as I glared at him. "So you knocked yourself out did you? What more pills? Kurt, haven't we learnt our lesson?" I said and once again he didn't budge. I began to get furious and slapped him hard across the face. "WAKE UP!" I screamed but Kurt stayed still, I could see my red hand print on his face but he still slept. "I want you alive when I kill you, I want you to know who finally gave you what you've had coming. All this time, you thinking you're so much better than everyone else. Parading around in those stupid outfits with that annoying little hop in your step, clinging to Blaine just to show everyone else how special you are! It makes me sick!" I said and smacked him again. "Then you go and make yourself the center of attention again with this whole eating disorder thing." I said and looked around me at the hospital. "I thought I could use it against you, you know kind of catch the spider in his own web. But no! You had to have everything work out for you ONCE AGAIN!" I growled and felt myself trembling with rage.

_It just wasn't fair! He had everything and I had nothing! Then he wants to pretend like he's the victim! I'M THE VICTIM! He had the sweet family and that stupid glee club, and he had all the looks and the charm, he could get any guy he wants! While when I want a guy I have to fight for him! And worst of all he had Blaine! I've never loved anyone more than Blaine and Kurt took him away from me that damn day he showed up at the Lima Bean and just sat down beside Blaine, taking his arm and basically marking his damn territory! All while wearing that sickeningly sweet smile! Then he had to flaunt all of it in front of me! _

_Blaine would be mine if it wasn't for Kurt! I could tell he wanted me, and he was so close to being mine before Kurt showed up! I don't care if they were previously dating or not! I could see it in Blaine's eyes! THERE WAS A CONNECTION! But now even if Kurt was gone who would want to be with someone who looks like me? Thanks to this damn scar on my face I look like a monster! And it was of course at the hands of Kurt fucking Hummel! I glared down at Kurt just lying there, still so damn beautiful! I just wanted to tear that sickeningly beautiful face right off! In fact, I think I will! _I pulled out my pocket knife and placed the blade against Kurt's cheek.

"This is for the scar on my face" I said as I sliced one cut into his cheek. "This is for my dignity," I said as I cut a twin cut beside the cut I already made. Kurt winced but I didn't care, let him feel my pain! And this, this is for your precious Blaine, who WILL be MINE!" I said and cut a deeper cut across the two cuts marking his with an H. "H is for Hideous which inside you truly are!" I said and spit on him. Kurt's eyes fluttered and I reached down and grabbed him by the throat. His eyes shot open and he gasped for air that I would not allow him to have. "SURPRISE!" I said with a wide grin. Now he was awake and everything was going my way.

"SE-Sebastian?!" Kurt choked as tears sprang into his eyes, maybe from fear, maybe from lack of oxygen, I didn't really care.

"Yes, it's me here to rescue you from this... what did you call it, Prison?" I mocked and Kurt struggled to loosen my hand but my grip only tightened. "I'm glad your awake, I wanted to look into your eyes as I kill you, see you finally realize that your dramatics have a price. You wanted to puke yourself to death, well here," I said as I shoved my fingers down his throat causing him to gag and then choke before vomiting all over himself. I laughed out loud and looked down at him, he was turning a funny shade of purple. "See why in the hell would Blaine want to be with you, with that gag reflex. "I said and lifted him up so that I could slam him against the wall. Kurt pulled the pillow with him but dropped it when I pulled him out of the bed. I looked down and saw a knotted rope. I smiled at it before a low rumbling chuckle bubbled out of my chest until it became hysterical laughter. "Oh this is just too good," I purred and tossed Kurt aside. He landed with a whimper followed by him gasping for breath. I walked over to the knotted sheet and picked it up, studying it. "Oh Kurt, a gift, you shouldn't have," I said and heard him crawl across the floor to the door.

"Help!" he croaked his voice shore from vomiting and being choked. "Help!" he cried weakly and lightly pounded on the door.

I chuckled as I tossed one end of the rope around the rafters in the ceiling and formed the other end into a noose. I smiled at it then looked at Kurt who turned to look at me fearfully. I held up the noose so he could see it. "Looks about your size, correct?" I asked and Kurt let out a whimper before pounding on the door again.

"Please! Someone help me!" he croaked again but I had had enough. I walked over and grabbed a fist full of his hair. He tried to scream but his vocal cords wouldn't let him. I dragged him over to where I had the sheet set and pulled the noose over his head. I made it tight enough to hold him before punching him square in the jaw. He gasped as he fell onto his side. I walked over to the other end of sheet and pulled with all my might. Kurt was lifted easily. He gasped and kicked as he eyes widened as his hands came up to the rope holding him up. I laughed; it was so much easier to hang him when he was this light of weight. "P-p-please!" he begged and I just watched as finally justice was being served.

**One more chapter to go! Will you review? **


	47. Chapter 44

**One more chapter to go! Will you review? **

**Chapter 44: The Perfect Ending **

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I've never felt anything like it, the searing pain in my lungs, the quickening of my heart from fear and pain. I could barely see anything, my vision was so blurry. But one thought kept circling my mind. It was my own mind laughing at me, because I had made this rope and now it was killing me and all I could think was, _I don't want to die. Please don't let me die! I can't die without ever seeing Blaine again! _

I could feel my body going painfully numb; it started in my toes and worked its way up. I looked over at Sebastian who was smiling. "Are you happy now," I hissed, I don't even know if the words came out. "He's yours," I panted and then suddenly I couldn't see Sebastian anymore. All I could see was this blinding white light.

"I'm coming Kurt!" I heard but it sounded far away, very far away and I was falling.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

The vents were pitch black and musty, I could hear scratching and I sent a silent prayer for it not to be rats.I crawled as fast as I could down the tunnels just searching for an opening that would hopefully take me to Kurt. I was dusty and sweating but I didn't care, Sebastian has probably already gotten to Kurt and who knows what that psycho is capable of.

Suddenly I heard a loud slam coming from my left. "Kurt?" I asked myself as I felt to see if the vent curved and found it did, and then I took off in the direction of the noise. I heard laughter and I recognized it to be Sebastian's, but it wasn't a happy laugh; it was a dark and demented laugh. "KURT?!" I called as I continued down the long dark tunnel. Suddenly I saw just the faintest bit of light down the tunnel. "I'm coming Kurt!" I called hoping he could hear me. I arrived at the vent opening but it was bolted shut from the inside of the room. I looked through the holes and screamed because there on the floor by Sebastian's feet was Kurt, limp and pale with a cut rope around his neck. Sebastian looked around before he finally saw me in the vent, like an animal trapped behind a cage. "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**?!" I yelled and Sebastian looked down at Kurt.

"I gave him what he asked for," he said with a small smile. He bent down and stroked Kurt's hair out of his face. "I gave him what he had coming," he said in a darker tone.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" I screamed as I banged on the cage as hard as I could. I had to break out of this vent. Sebastian turned to look at me before rising and walking over till he was right under the vent.

"It's okay Blaine," he said and I glared at him through my tears. "I know it hurts, but you'll soon see that everything is amazing now," he said with a smile. "We can be together now," he said and placed his hand on the vent. I slammed all my weight against the cage. _I'm to kill him for what he's done! _Sebastian pulled his hand back and then turned to look at Kurt again.

"Let me out of here!" I demanded and Sebastian looked up at me again.

"Not yet," he said in a calm voice that just made my rage stronger. I looked over at Kurt's limp body through the blur of the tears.

"Please!" I begged, my voice broken on a sob. "Please..." I cried again and Sebastian looked at me. "Don't make him die alone, please…" Sebastian's eyebrows lowered. "At least let me say goodbye!" I begged and Sebastian looked like he almost felt sorry for me before his pitying look turned into a smirk and then his face crinkled from laughter. I watched as he laughed at me, my heart was a puddle in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw it up.

"Oh my god," Sebastian said as he whipped the tears from laughing too hard out of his eyes. "Are you seriously this pathetic?" he asked and I just blinked. "He's a fucking nut Blaine!" he said and I blinked again. "Look at where we are! A fucking Looney bin! And look at your precious little Kurt," he said and pointed to Kurt. "He's DEAD!" he shouted and I winced as if the words had physically hit me. "He's NOTHING!" Sebastian shouted at me.

"He's the love of my life!" I said softly as I looked at Kurt, laying there, empty and broken. "And you took him from me," I said and looked at Sebastian, Sebastian's eyes met mine and he shook his head.

"Oh please Blaine, he would have died anyway, I just did you a favor! You should thank me!" he said with a smirk.

"Is that what I should do, THANK YOU!" I growled and Sebastian looked at me.

"I've only ever wanted your happiness Blaine, and now without this stone around your neck, you can truly have it," he said and I felt my whole body tremble with rage. My nails were bloody and broken from trying to get out of this vent and all I could see was red.

"Listen to me you satanic psychopath!" I growled, "You took the only happiness I have ever had. You stole him from me and mark my words if it's the last thing I do, I will see you dead!" I said and Sebastian's smirk faltered before it completely disappeared. "I will see you dead!" I repeated and Sebastian blinked.

"Blaine…" he said brokenly and I hit the cage with all my might.

"I WILL SEE YOU DEAD!" I yelled and Sebastian backed away in fear. I shook the cage like an enraged gorilla, kicking it, punching it breaking my hands but I didn't care. I was getting out of this vent.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and the guards bust in. "What's going on in here!" the receptionist said as she walked into the room. "Brad?" she asked and then looked behind Sebastian at Kurt her jaw fell and she screamed in horror. "What's happened!" she asked in horror and Sebastian moved aside.

"I found him in here, and I cut him down,"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled in pure loathing for Sebastian and the receptionist jumped.

"YOU!" she yelled and the guards quickly unscrewed the vent and pulled me out. I fought them but they held my arms.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled and pulled harder. "HE KILLED HIM!" I yelled and the receptionist looked up at Sebastian.

"Brad?" she asked and Sebastian shook his head.

"I found him like that," he said and the receptionist stood up.

"I need to see your ID Brad," she said and Sebastian blinked.

"Certainly," he said with a shrug then reached into his bag. Before anyone could see what he was up to he pulled out a pipe and hit the receptionist over the head knocking her out cold. She fell beside Kurt as Sebastian ran past me and the guards out the door. The guards dropped me and ran to follow him.

Then everything was quiet and still the only thing I could hear were the sounds of my own sobbing. I looked up at Kurt's body lying there and crawled over to him. "Kurt," I whimpered and lifted his head into my lap. "Kurt?" I asked weakly but he didn't move, he was limp and he was gone. But I couldn't let him go, I shook his body as if he was just sleeping but he didn't wake up. "Kurt," my body shook with the sobs as I buried my face in his chestnut brown hair. I rocked us both as I looked down at him. I glared at the sheet around his neck and instantly pulled it over his head and through it across the room with all my rage before I scooped him into my arms once more and continued to rock him. "Please Kurt," I whispered brokenly, "Don't go, please don't leave me!" I sobbed. "You can't be dead, please were supposed to grow old together! You always said we'd grow old together and live happily ever after as two old queens in New York." I said and laughed a little but I couldn't laugh, it hurt too much. I touched his cold cheek and swallowed the salty taste of my tears.

"Pretty, pretty please don't you ever; ever feel like you're less than, perfect." I whispered into his hair. "Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing…" I broke down in sobs "You're perfect to me"


	48. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Goodbye **

The world felt so empty now, so useless and stupid. There was no meaning for anything anymore, no meaning to walk, no reason to talk, no reason to laugh or to cry, there was no reason to breathe or even care if everything around you was on fire. There was just no reason to any of it anymore. I looked around the hospital lobby at all the people packed into it. Rachel was crying in Finn's arms as his tears slid down his cheeks into her hair. Mr. Schue was silently crying in the corner, sitting with the rest of the glee club holding Ms. Pillsbury's hand. Mercedes and Quinn were holding each other and Santana was crying on Brittney's shoulder.

It was silent besides the crying and Brittney's random comment about Kurt being up in heaven making the angel's fabulous unicorns just like him. I had to look up when she asked Santana if she thought Kurt was styling Jesus up in heaven. Puck had punched a hole in the wall and then stormed out. No one went after him, everyone was just crying and processing. Me, I just sat there, dead inside.

Suddenly the hospital doors opened and Burt walked out with Carol crying in his arms. Finn let go of Rachel but still kept his arm around her. It was his turn to say his goodbyes.

"Blaine," Burt said in a broken voice. I looked up and saw that he was holding Kurt's composition notebook. I blinked as I looked at the book. I remembered back to earlier this evening, when I was standing on Rachel's porch looking at the books contents. I swallowed and looked down at my hands which were still stained with Kurt's blood from the cut on his cheek.

I didn't want to look at the blood but I couldn't look at Burt. Because that journal in his hands told everything, I was just as responsible for killing his son as Sebastian. If not more, I couldn't look at any of the sad eyes in the room so I looked down at the floor.

"Blaine," Carol said in a soft voice n waved me over. I looked up at her silently begging her not to make me do this but she just met my gaze with sad tear filled eyes. After looking into her face I knew I had to do this, I owed them that much. I somehow found the strength to rise from my chair and walked over to them. I didn't know what to say and "sorry" just seemed pathetic. So I stood there looking at my feet. But then I felt them both wrap me in their arms and hug me tight. I was so surprised I just stood there for a moment. "I'm so sorry son," Burt said before kissing the top of my head. "I'm sooo sooo sorry," Burt said in a broken voice before sobbing into my hair. I had never seen Burt Hummel cry and now that I felt his tears on my hair I couldn't stop my own tears from flowing out of my eyes. "I should never have tried to keep the two of you apart. I'm so sorry Blaine, please forgive me," Burt sobbed and I nodded against his and Carol's shoulders.

"Do you want to go see him next sweetie?" Carol asked and again I nodded. Burt hugged me tighter for a moment before letting me go. I looked at the both of them then at the door. I wasn't sure I could do this; I couldn't see him like that again.

"Blaine," Burt said and I looked back at him only to see him holding the book out to me. "He wanted you to have it," he said and I blinked. "He wrote you a little something on the last page," he said as he handed it over. I looked at it in confusion but then looked up at him and nodded before hugging it close to me.

"Thank you," I said before turning and walking through the doors. This was only my second time in this part of the hospital. Kurt had been brought to the emergency room after the ambulance arrived and took him from my arms. The last time I was here was when Kurt was brought in while he was having is seizure all those months ago. But while that time I had hope, this time I was hopeless.

The doctors did everything they could to revive him as we all waited in anticipation. But almost an hour ago Doctor Norbert came into the lobby and pulled Burt aside. He shook his head sadly and that was all I needed to know. Then it was time for each one of us to say our goodbyes.

I stopped in front of the door, terrified to go in. There would be no beeping from the machines, no sound tubes and wires, no air… just Kurt, lying there but not there. I touched the metal handle with a shaky hand. Then suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nikki there looking at me with red puffy eyes. I turned and hugged her tightly as she cried and kissed my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," she said and I just shook my head as I held her tight. "I should have helped you get him out of there," she cried and I shook my head harder this time.

"Don't be sorry," I said and she continued to cry a little harder. "I can't see him like this Nikki, I can't." I whimpered and she pulled back and took my face in her hands.

"I know it's hard Hun," she said, "But you need to say goodbye for both of you," she said and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "If you don't go into that room, you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life," she said and I knew she was right. I nodded and she let go of my face. I'll be right here in the hall if you need me. You're not alone," she said and I let out another sob before forcing myself to nod. She gave me a small smile through her tears and then looked at the door behind me.

I turned to face the brown wood once more and slowly lifted my hand to the handle. I hesitated for a second and took a deep breath before twisting the nob and walking inside.

Silence, that's all I could hear, nothing but the sound of my own shaky breath, I looked over at the bed where he lay. His eyes were closed and his face was stitched. He was covered from the mid chest down with a white sheet. I knew this was the sheet they were going to cover his head with when we all were done saying our good byes. I forced myself to take a step toward the bed and then another until I was right next to him. I bit my lip to try and stop the sobs but my whole body shook with them. I reached out and touched his hand, it was cold.

"Hi," I whispered but silence was the only thing that followed. "Hi baby," I said as I fought the sobs. I looked at the opposite wall as I tried to get myself together. When I felt like I could look again I looked back down into his angel face. "They um, they found Sebastian, the police took him away." I said before I felt foolish for talking about such things at such a time. "I'm sorry, I don't want the last words I say to you to be about him," I apologized and smoothed my thumb on the side of his hand. I let out a shaky breath as I realized what I just said; these will be the last words I ever say to him, ever. The thought hit me like a truck and the sobs broke free. I shook my head as I looked down at him. "Kurt come back," I said, my voice broke on the last word and I shook his hand. "Come back!" I begged and still he didn't move. "Kurt," I whispered in absolute defeat as I threw my arms around him and held him tightly as I cried into his hair. "I can't live without you Kurt! I can't do it, please don't leave me!" I begged but I knew it was useless, he had already gone. "Please, I love you," I whispered before kissing his hair and letting my nose linger there to collect the scent of Kurt. The smell of death hadn't taken him yet and I wanted to remember this scent forever so that I could refer to it in my dreams. I stayed there so long I fell asleep lying on top of Kurt floating in the smell of him. Next thing I knew I was being pulled away from him and dragged out of the room. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I waited in the lobby for about an hour waiting for someone to let me in to see him again. I held my head in my hands as I tried not to think of that white sheet covering Kurt's head. Burt was back there, I didn't know why but I figured it was kind of sweet to have the parents back there as they wrapped up the body. But it was also kind of cruel. Everyone else had said their goodbyes and went home to await the date of the funeral. But I wasn't going to leave until they kicked me out. I was thinking these thoughts when Burt came through the doors. He had tears in his eyes and his face was all red. "Blaine!" He said and I looked up, Burt sounded happy? "He's back!" he said with a breath of relief before running back through the doors. I sat there, just staring at the spot he had just been standing in. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even process this. My broken heart leaped back to life and my mind whirled with pure joy and amazement and a whole bunch of other things I didn't understand.

Doctor Norbert came out with a huge smile on his face. "Mr. Anderson, he's asking for you." He said and I looked up at him.

"But- But how?" I asked in amazement and he smiled.

"We took him off life support, he was gone, but I don't know… something must have brought him back. He's still in pain but, he's got a pulse." He said and I felt the tears of joy well up. "Would you like to go see him?" he asked but it was too late I was already through the doors and at Kurt's. I looked in the room to see Burt and Carol laughing through their tears with Kurt. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes met mine.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed and I let out a sob as I smiled and ran into the room before throwing my arms around him in the tightest hug ever.

"Kurt," I breathed into his hair before pulling back and kissing him like I'd never kiss him again. Because I knew now that life was short and I wasn't going to waste a single moment of the time God has given back to me. "I love you so much!" I cried into his hair as he cried on my shoulder.

"I love you too," he said and I held him closer.

Now two years later I'm finishing this story on my laptop getting it already to ship to my publisher. Six months after that night at the hospital Kurt was going to therapy regularly and accepting his eating disorder. He still struggles with it but he's much better. We had moved to New York after high school and I have discovered my passion for writing. One day while staring at an empty notepad I told Kurt that I didn't know what to write. He took my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"Tell my story," he said and I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. He wanted to get his story out there so that others who had self-doubt or felt they were alone and helpless would know that they aren't truly alone and their reasons for doing what they do are not stupid or sick like other's might tell them.

Human's feel and sometimes feeling can choke you like the rope that strangled him at the hands of an evil and spiteful villain. And to show the world that there are people like Sebastian Smythe who will do anything to destroy the lives of others just to get what they want and sometimes they'll succeed. But love goes on and when you have love, you never loose.

I hit the enter button on the laptop to save the final chapter. I was proud of Kurt for everything he's overcome. He was doing so well and he was my biggest inspiration. I decided to add that at the end.

A small whimpering noise caused me to pause my writing, I closed the laptop softly and looked over at the other side of the room. Kurt was pulling at his tee shirt as he slept in his bed. He was having a nightmare again; he had those sometimes. I got up and walked over to him.

"Kurt," I whispered and he jumped as he awoke. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at me.

"I can't breathe!" he gasped and I stroked his hair and held him against my chest.

"It's not real, it's just a dream," I said in a soothing voice as I stroked his hair.

"It feels so real, he's there, he's always there," Kurt cried and I shook my head.

"He's locked up in prison, he can't hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again," I said and Kurt nodded against my chest.

"Sing to me," he asked and I nodded before lying us both back onto the pillows and held him tight.

"Try to sleep," I whispered and he clung tighter to my hand. "I'll be right here," I promised. "Always," he nodded and turned his head to give me a soft kiss before turning all the way so that I was looking into his eyes as I began to sing and stroke his hair.

"You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're everything I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa  
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes..." I wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks as he closed his eyes. I continued to sing softly in the dark just listening to his breathing and falling in love with every breath.

"The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
We'll have our feel of tears  
Our share of sight  
My only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...

You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing years will show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes

And there are lines upon my face  
From a life time of smiles  
When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last wine  
We can laugh about how time really flies  
We won't say goodbye  
'Cause true love never dies  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...

You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And The passing years will show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes"

Kurt smiled as he slept and I kissed his forehead and thanked God for my angel laying here with me.

THE END

**So there it is the end of Perfect… I can't believe it. Please PLEASE PLEASE review on this final chapter and tell me what you think of this and/or the whole story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. N I want to thank you for being so patient with me and giving great feedback and all your support. You guys are the best **** Look forward to more stories by me, I'll be posting soon. I can't wait to see you guys again. Once again I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed it. Signing off for now – lotrelmo1992 3**

**Ps: the song Blaine sings in the end is **_**Joshua Kadison - Beautiful In My Eyes**_**. I love this song and it worked perfectly for the final moment. **


End file.
